electriquement vôtre
by dexash
Summary: Miféline, mimatérielle... Quand Jo rencontre les Mutant X...Ca risque de swinguer...Je suis encore débutante en fanfictions, au moins dans cet univers là...Fic issue d'un petit défi.J'espère qu'elle vous plairamerci ma beta pour le titre...
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic... Petite pause stargate Atlantis, je fais du Mutant X cette fois...J'espère que les aficionados ne seront pas déçus..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Ouch »

La jeune femme avait été un peu trop lente à s'abriter.

« Jo !Jo !Ca va ? »

« Ouais ! »

De l'entrepôt, il ne restait plus rien. Elle avait du surcharger le compteur afin que l'explosion leur permette de se débarrasser de leurs poursuivants.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent de derrière leur voiture, ils eurent à peine le temps de se rebaisser avant que les chauffeurs des autres véhicules ne commencent à les canarder.

De l'entrepôt, il ne restait que des débris.

Un peu plus haut dans l'atmosphère, l'explosion les avait secoué.

« Oh, oh, on est pas les seuls sur les lieux… »

Les trois autres s'étaient cramponnés de justesse.

« Jessie, tu les déposes. Allez voir ça de plus près. Et bien entendu, vous restez en contact. »

« Compris, Adam. »

Le petit « avion » restait en mode furtif. Il atterrit, et trois personnes en descendirent sans que nul ne s'en rende compte.

Les trois jeunes gens progressaient vite et sans bruit. Ils s'accroupirent derrière le dernier repli de terrain qui les séparait encore de l'entrepôt.

« Il y a un autre félin ici… » Souffla Shalimar. « Je le sens. »

« Emma ? » Le grand jeune homme brun s'était tourné vers la deuxième jeune femme.

« Je sais pas… »

Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil.

« Tout est détruit. Il y a deux voitures de l'ASG, et une troisième. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, deux hommes sortirent des débris.

Pling !

Jo se retourna d'un bond en entendant la balle siffler.

« Cette fois c'en est trop. »

Elle se concentra à peine une seconde, et lança la main en direction de l'un des deux. La décharge qu'il reçut l'envoya au tapis.

Une seconde plus tard, le second le rejoignait.

Derrière leur talus, les trois autres avaient profité du spectacle. Le jeune homme semblait abasourdi. Les éclairs qu'il avait aperçus étaient tellement semblables à ceux que lui-même envoyait…

« Hé, Brennan ! » D'une bourrade, la blonde le ramena sur Terre.

« Il faut l'aider…Enfin, LES aider, puisqu'il y a un matériel et un félin… »

« Ok. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis sortirent à découvert.

En une seconde, tout était fini. Brennan avait éliminé le premier des chauffeurs, et Shalimar avait assommé l'autre.

Jo, cachée derrière sa voiture, s'était rendue compte que les tirs avaient cessé. Par signes, elle fit comprendre à son ami de ne pas bouger. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, tous les sens en éveil.

« Trois personnes…Des mutants, comme nous. »

Elle se releva d'un coup et lança une décharge en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

Les réflexes de Brennan avaient beau être aiguisés, il eut juste le temps de contrer la décharge qui venait vers eux. Les deux arcs électriques se rencontrèrent dans un torrent d'étincelles.

Pendant qu'elle était debout, Ron se concentra, devint invisible, et attrapa le poignet de Jo, qui devint impossible à repérer aux yeux des trois autres.

« Chérie tu restes visible pour moi », souffla Shal. En utilisant son acuité visuelle féline, elle repéra les deux formes.

« Brennan ! Shal ! Emma ! ne leur faites pas de mal… »

Brennan soupira.

« Ok A toi de jouer », fit-il en se tournant vers Emma.

« Dis moi juste où ils sont Shal. »

« Droit devant à vingt mètres. » Et elle et Brennan se rapprochèrent de leurs cibles.

Une seconde plus tard, Ron lâcha Jo, et se plia en deux.

« Ron ! » Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son ami, et elle allait lancer un éclair vers Emma, quand Shal, surgie d'on ne sait où, lui attrapa le bras.

« Du calme ! On est dans le même camp. »

Elle se redressa d'un bond et allait sauter sur la blonde, quand Brennan l'immobilisa.

« Bravo ! Il vous en faut du monde, pour venir à bout de deux personnes. » persifla-t-elle, avec un petit rire moqueur.

« Hey ! On est du même côté on t'a dit. » fit Brennan. En preuve de bonne volonté, il la lâcha.

Emma était déjà occupée à animer le jeune homme qu'elle avait mis à terre.

_T B C mais seulement si ca vous plait_

_l'excès de reviews est excellent pour le moral des auteurs (C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre...Peu de lecteurs et encore moins de reviewers... tant pis.._

_**chapitre 2**_

Jo ne bougeait pas, tous les sens en éveil. A trois contre un, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir, et encore moins d'emmener Ron avec elle.

Emma était en train de ranimer le jeune homme.

Quand Ron ouvrit ls yeux, il entrevit un visage inconnu. Une jeune femme brune, le regard doux, arborait une expression inquiète.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais, mais j'ai un marteau-piqueur dans la tête… »

Elle rougit.

« Désolée…C'est l'onde psyonique… »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? »

« Oui.. Mais je voulais juste t'immobiliser, vous cherchiez à nous fuir, alors qu'on est du même côté… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ces voitures…ce sont des hommes de l'ASG… »

« Je sais… »

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever

Pendant tout ce temps, Jo n'avait pas bougé. Voyant Ron éveillé et debout, elle avait vu là une chance de s'échapper.

« Jo ! »

L'appel de Ron lui fit tourner la tête. Le regard bleu était chargé d'interrogation, de curiosité, d'envie peut-être.

« D'accord » lui dit-elle.

Elle se détendit soudain. Brennan et Shalimar sourirent.

« Vous nous suivez ? » fit Emma.

Et les cinq mutants repartirent vers l'Hélix.

« Jessie ? On est là »

D'une pression sur un bouton, Jessie désactiva l'occulteur.

« Wow ! » Ron et Jo sursautèrent envoyant l'avion apparaître à peine à quelques mètres devant eux.

« Salut !! » lança Jessie de derrière son pupitre.

Quand ils furent tous à bord, Emma apporta un tube d'aspirine et une bouteille d'eau à Ron.

Personne ne disait mot. Jo étudiait les quatre amis.

Une fois l'Hélix en haute altitude, Jessie enclencha le pilote automatique et fit pivoter son siège.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations »

Il se leva et s'avança vers Jo.

« Moi c'est Jessie. »

Elle lui tendit machinalement la main. Quand il la serra, il sentit une petite décharge électrique.

« Désolée… » S'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme.

« Pas de soucis. » Avec un sourire, il reprit. « la tigresse blonde, là-bas, c'est Shalimar, le brun ténébreux, c'est Brennan, et la douce infirmière c'est Emma. »

Puisque Jo ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, Ron finit par prendre la parole.

« Moi c'est Ron, et elle c'est Jo. »

« Je vois que vous avez fini les présentations. »

La voix d'Adam sortant des haut-parleurs fit sursauter Jo et Ron.

_Cette voix…On dirait…_

« Mr Kane ? » termina Ron à voix haute.

Jo fronça les sourcils. Visiblement les pensées de Ron avaient suivi le même chemin que les siennes.

« Oui, Ronald. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?_

Jo ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. Le professeur Kane était un ami de ses parents. Elle n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis le déménagement de ses parents. Elle l'avait cru mort car ses efforts pour le retrouver s'étaient toujours révélés infructueux à la mort de ses parents.

« Adam ? Je vous croyais… »

« Mort. Je sais. Je suis désolé, Jo. »

« Enfoiré… » marmonna Jo entre ses dents.

« Vous serez bientôt au sanctuaire. »

« Dix minutes, Adam. » intervint Jessie.

La tension accumulée ces dernières heures ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement besoin de bouger. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

L'entendant remuer Ron leva les yeux. Il vit un éclair jaune zébrer les yeux de la jeune femme et se leva à son tour. Il l'entraîna à l'écart et la prit dans ses bras, sans un mot.

Sentant son poignet agrippé, Jo se retourna : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Viens là » souffla Ron, en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur elle. La faculté de la calmer d'un seul regard : son contact agissait comme un baume sur elle.

Un regard brun, plus curieux qu'observateur, suivait les deux jeunes gens. Brennan se demandait ce qui pouvait lier l'impétueuse matérielle, au calme moléculaire.

Une profonde amitié au minimum. A moins qu'ils ne soient frère et sœur.

Jo ferma les yeux. En se concentrant sur les battements de cœur de Ron, elle en oubliait sa nervosité, ses doutes, et sa colère…envers Adam, envers les Mutant X, ou elle-même , elle ne savait pas. Toujours est-il que tout ça disparaissait peu à peu, remplacé par une sensation de de calme, d'apaisement...

Les autres ne disaient rien : Brennan les observait, Emma et Jesse surveillaient les manœuvres d'atterrissage de l'Hélix, et Shal sentait, avec l'instinct propre aux félins, qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les deux nouveaux. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait encore qui était le félin qu'elle avait senti, lorsqu'elle approchait les débris de l'entrepôt.

_Probablement un troisième individu. Encore que…_

L'attitude de la jeune femme lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle ressentait lors de ses premières sorties à bord de l'Hélix.Elle était mal à l'aise, surtout quand elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle au sein des Mutant X.

**_T B C_**


	3. Chapter 3

_De Syla : Hop hop hop, voilà je me colle à la préface. : ) Bon que dire, que dire, je vais essayer de pas parler trop longtemps (mais bon c'est assez difficile pour les bavardes dans mon genre)._

_Alors voici le chapitre 3, personnellement l'histoire commence à prendre forme maintenant, vous verrez par vous même. Puis quelques questions se soulèvent, à vous de voir ça aussi. _

_A part ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et laissez une review à l'auteure, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)_

_PS Ça va j'ai pas été trop longue pour la préface, c'est bien. J'ai droit à une récompense ??!! Comment ça non, c'est pas juste. Bon ben tant pis…_

_Note de l'auteur : oui, oui j'ai laissé à Syla le soin de préfacer quasiment chacun de mes chapitres désormais. Cependant, je me dois d'ajouter le blabla habituel : mutant X ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien pour cette histoire (quelqu'un sait-il si y a moyen de récupérer Brennant? )_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

_ **chapitre 3  
**_

« Joanna ? »

La jeune femme, jusque là en compagnie de Jesse et Emma dans la cuisine du Sanctuaire, se retourna brusquement.

Adam s'avançait tranquillement vers elle.

« Je voudrais vous faire passer un scanner, à toi et à Ron. Pendant que je m'occupe de Ron, tu veux bien aller avec Brennan et Jesse chercher vos affaires ? »

Il savait que le moléculaire saurait le cas échéant tempérer la fougue des deux matériels.

Il se demandait surtout lequel se rendrait compte le premier de la particularité de la jeune femme.

Jo acquiesça sans un mot. Quitte à devoir rester ici un moment, autant avoir leurs affaires personnelles avec eux.

Shalimar se trouvait dans le hangar de l'Hélix quand les trois jeunes gens partirent. C'est en les regardant avancer, Jo entre Brennan et Jesse, qu'elle comprit. Rangeant rapidement les cordes et harnais qu'elle démêlait, elle se rendit au labo.

« Adam ? J'ai une petite question… »

Dans l'Hélix, Brennan et Jesse bavardaient, échangeant considérations sur tout et rien.

Jo, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. Quand Brennan lui adressa la parole, elle sursauta.

« Pardon ? »

Le brun, amusé, rit.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on ramène votre voiture au Sanctuaire. »

« Si elle est encore là-bas, pourquoi pas… »

« Ok. Et … vous avez un appart' ou un autre endroit ou tu veux qu'on aille ? »

« Euh… » Elle hésitait. Leur appartement était en plein New-York, au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble.

« Oui ? »

« Ca risque de pas être facile, avec cet engin… »

Jesse se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était tout fier de parler des performances de son « jouet ».

« Pas de souci. Si nécessaire, je peux même atterrir comme un hélico. »

« Décollage et atterrissage vertical ? »

« Oui. » Le blond était heureux d'avoir enfin pu dérider leur compagne de voyage.

_« Jesse ? »_

« Oui Shal. »

Le jeune féline souriait derrière son pupitre. Elle savait le fin mot de l'histoire. Emma l'avait appris par Ron, mais restait à savoir si les deux garçons de l'équipe allaient comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus de New York, Jo donna l'adresse de l'appartement à Jesse, qui posa sans problème l'Hélix sur le toit de l'immeuble.

« C'est à quel étage ? »

« Juste en dessous de nous. » fit Jo.

Elle ouvrit, avec une aisance qui trahissait l'habitude, la lucarne qui donnait accès au toit, et sauta à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes se penchèrent, étonnés et, la voyant saine et sauve quelques trois mètres en dessous d'eux, l'imitèrent.

_Bizarre qu'elle saute de cette hauteur. Soit elle a un super entraînement, soit…_

« Merde ! » Un juron étranglé lui fit tourner la tête.

Jo était penchée sur un boîtier, fixé près de la porte de son appartement.

« Quelqu'un a essayé de le forcer. »

Jesse poussa doucement Jo pour examiner à son tour le boîtier.

Doté d'un clavier numérique et d'un scanner, le dispositif était sophistiqué.

« Certains de nos amis avaient parfois besoin d 'un refuge temporaire. » expliqua Jo. « Le boîtier est relié à un mini-ordinateur. »

« Compris. »

Brennan, lui, était un peu perdu.

Elle entra, suivi des deux jeunes hommes. Même si tout semblait en ordre, elle sentait une odeur étrangère flotter dans l'air.

« Quelqu'un est entré ici …Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont réussi à forcer les commandes du boîtier… »

« Dans ce cas, vous ne pourrez plus revenir ici…Prends tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin, on va t'aider... » lui fit Brennan.

« Ok. »

Réfrénant ses instincts félins, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Ron. Ouvrant grand l'armoire, elle se pencha à l'intérieur, et on entendit un petit cliquetis, avant qu'elle ne glisse, révélant une pièce aux murs étincelants.

Elle y entra et commença à déconnecter et ranger méthodiquement les trois ordinateurs portables qui s'y trouvaient.

Jesse la suivit. « Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

« Ben si l'un de vous pouvait vider l'armoire de Ron. Sa valise est juste au dessus. »

« Je prends ! » Lança Brennan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rangement des PC était fini et les ordinateurs, accompagnés de leurs accessoires et des deux disques durs externes grande capacité, attendaient sagement leur propriétaire dans le salon, à côté de l'immense sac de voyage de David.

Elle passa rapidement dans sa chambre, ou les treillis, hauts et autres vestes, remplirent rapidement un sac. Elle attrapa sa valise pour y mettre le reste, et allait quitter sa chambre définitivement, quand elle se ravisa.

Passant dans la salle de bains, elle vida les étagères de l'armoire à pharmacie. Attrapant un ensemble de petites fioles, elle sourit.

Jesse, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, fut intrigué. Premier sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de Jo…

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Jo secoua la tête.

« Rien…Rien du tout. »

Jesse remarqua qu'elle prenait grand soin de ces petites fioles et s'approcha pour l'aider.

« Huile de massage ? » fit-il d'un ton rieur en haussant un sourcil.

« Sans commentaires » lui fit Jo en lui lançant le dernier sac, désormais rempli.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et repartit dans sa chambre, vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Elle attrapa les rares bibelots et cadres photos qui traînaient, et les déposa près des sacs dans le salon, où Brennan les attendait, tranquillement assis.

Il se leva, en les voyant arriver. « C'est bon ? »

« Je crois. »

Elle passa derrière le bar qui séparait le coin cuisine et fouilla un instant dans les placards. « Vous avez faim, ou soif ? Parce que tant qu'à faire…»

Comme une réponse à sa question, le ventre de Brennan gargouilla bruyamment.

« Gâteaux ou barres de chocolat ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit une sacoche de dessous le bar et commença à la remplir : barres de chocolat, paquets de gâteaux, bouteilles d'eau et canettes de sodas…

Elle lança la musette à Brennan.

« Tiens. »

Le matériel sourit. « Merci. » Il passa la bandoulière de la musette et attrapa deux sacs.

Elle soupira, et attrapa sa valise et son sac.

Elle sortit à la suite des deux garçons, et une fois sur le seuil, se retourna. Même si elle savait en s'installant ici qu'elle devrait un jour partir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

Des souvenirs affluèrent.

_Ron et elle sur le canapé, en train de regarder tranquillement un film._

_Les soirées, autour de la table basse, avec les jeux idiots. _

_Le fou rire de Ron et Chris, lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue avec un tablier…Chris, à bout de forces, qui refusait de se faire soigner…Chris, qui avait fini par mourir dans ses bras._

Jesse et Brennan se regardèrent. Ils comprenaient ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir. Se construire une nouvelle vie, pour devoir tout quitter...Le lot de pas mal de Nouveaux Mutants. Ils posèrent leurs charges et s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Allez viens… » souffla Brennan.

Ce n'est que quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules qu'elle revint à la réalité. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle chassa rageusement ses larmes, avant de les suivre vers ce qui semblait pour elle et Ron le début d'une nouvelle vie.

**_T B C_**

_un chti commentaire? juste en dessous, sur le bouton à gauche_**_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_De Syla : Pour finir la soirée un autre chapitre. _

_Donc la suite, de la suite, de la suite, de la suite enfin vous m'avez compris… ; ) _

_Bon que dire sur ce chapitre. Ben des réponses à des questions, des liens qui commencent à se créer enfin des tas de truc intéressant. ( il va falloir que je m'améliore pour la faire la promo de quelque chose. )_

_Ah oui j'ajoute le blablatage habituel y'a rien qui appartient a mamz'elle l'auteure. Désolée de te décevoir Atch je sais que tu veux Brennan mais il t'appartient pas. Quoi sadique moi, oh non c'est pas vrai… C'est pas gentil de dire ça… Je suis pas sadique juste réaliste, nuance… Enfin bref ! _

_Bonne lecture à vous !! Et n'oubliez pas une review à la fin, vous savez le petit bouton à gauche : )_

_**chapitre 4**  
_

_Heureusement que c'est un 4x4 !_ se disait Brennan en conduisant d'une main ferme la voiture de Jo sur les petites routes qui environnaient le Sanctuaire.

Jo, assise côté passager, s'était assoupie. Détendue, elle semblait plus jeune, plus sereine. Durant le voyage de New York jusqu'à l'entrepôt désormais en ruines, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et les deux hommes avaient respecté son silence. Il allait leur falloir un temps d'adaptation à tous, le temps pour la cohabitation de se mettre en place.

Il soupira. Apprivoiser la jeune femme allait être difficile, parce que les barrières qu'elle avait mises avec les autres semblaient être solides, et seulement franchissables pour Ron.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du Sanctuaire, Jo ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat.

« Salut la belle au bois dormant ! Bien dormi ? »

« Moui… » balbutia Jo, encore endormie. Elle termina de s'étirer et se rassit correctement dans son siège.

Son attitude fit rire Brennan.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me fais penser à un chaton, alors que cet après-midi on aurait plutôt dit une tigresse. »

Le petit sourire en coin de Jo fit hausser un sourcil à Brennan.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu es proche de la vérité… »

_« Hé ! Vous êtes où ? je viens d'arriver…»_ La voix de Jesse, toujours dans l'Hélix, fit taire Brennan.

« On arrive. Nous, on peut pas éviter les turbulences du chemin. » Rétorqua vertement Brennan.

_« Ok. Ben on se voit à la maison ! »_ conclut Jesse en coupant la communication.

« Ok. Débloque l'entrée du hangar. »

Brennan se reconcentra sur sa conduite, et finit par bifurquer droit vers une paroi qui s'effaça au dernier moment.

Une minute plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le hangar où était l'Hélix. Jesse avait déjà déchargé leurs affaires avec l'aide de Ron.

Quand elle les vit entrer, Emma vint à leur rencontre.

« Jo ? Adam t'attend. TU me suis ? »

Un regard à Brennan plus tard, les deux femmes avaient quitté la pièce, direction le laboratoire. Shalimar était là, en pleine discussion avec Adam.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Jo croisa le regard de la blonde féline. Elle eut l'impression d'être sondée.

_Elle sait_ se dit Jo.

« Jo, tu vas t'installer sur le fauteuil s'il te plait. Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion. Mais cela peut largement attendre. Pour l'instant, voyons comment tu vas. »

Emma et Shal l'accompagnèrent.

« On sait… » commença Shal.

« que tu as une double mutation… » continua Emma.

« Ah… »

« Ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que l'on puisse combiner matériel et organique… » réfléchit Emma.

« Mon père était matériel, et ma mère était organique… » fit Jo en haussant les épaules.

« Emma, Shal, écartez vous un peu s'il vous plait. Jo, tu veux bien éviter de bouger quelques secondes ? »

La petite lueur bleue commença à parcourir le corps de Jo. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Emma fit signe à Jo qu'elle pouvait se lever.

« Un petit café ? » suggéra Shal.

« Pourquoi pas… » fit Jo en haussant les épaules. Elle savait que les deux filles allaient probablement lui poser plein de questions, mais elle préférait laisser venir.

« Café, thé, ou chocolat ? » demanda Emma en ouvrant un placard.

« Café pour moi miss » répondit Shalimar.

« Jo ? »

« Je veux bien du thé » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais…qui boit du chocolat ici ? »

« C'est moi ! »

Brennan, sur le pas de la porte, les observait.

Il voyait Shal et Jo côte à côte, bien que de dos, et il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ratait.

« Un grand gaillard comme toi, boire du chocolat au lait… ? » fit Jo, incrédule.

« Ben oui. J'adore ça. Et d'ailleurs, je vais m'en faire un petit. Ca te tente pas ? »

« Pas maintenant, merci. »

Emma apporta gentiment les trois tasses sur la table, pendant que Brennan se préparait sa boisson favorite.

« Bon alors, les filles, vous parliez de quoi ? »

« On lui disait à quel point tu étais lourd collant et macho… Mais puisque tu es là… » lança Shal.

Jo, le nez dans sa tasse, manqua s'étrangler, mais ses yeux riaient.

_Finalement c'est peut-être pas mal ici. _

« Mais oui c'est ça ! Jo, les écoute pas. Y a pas plus gentil et attentionné que moi et Jesse… »

« Ah mais non ! On n'a pas parlé de jesse. Lui, il est gentil et attentionné »

Brennan fit mine de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule.

Ron et Jesse les rejoignirent à ce moment-là, et tous devisèrent agréablement. Jo ne prenait pas autant par à la conversation que Ron, remarqua Brennan. Cependant, elle était attentive à tout ce qui se disait.

« Vous voulez peut-être vous reposer tous les deux. On va vous montrer vos chambres. » lança Jesse.

Il fit signe à Ron de le suivre pendant qu'Emma entraînait Jo.

Dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres respectifs, Jesse expliqua : « Toutes nos chambres sont côte à côte. Mais elles sont bien insonorisées. Sauf pour Shalimar, avec ses sens hyper développés…Sinon, y a un dojo, une salle de simulation, et d'autres trucs que vous verrez demain », conclut-il en voyant Ron bailler. « Pour toi, c'est par là » fit-il à Ron. « On a déposé vos sacs. »

« Dors bien puce » fit-il à Jo, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie de Jesse.

Emma continua avec Jo, et elle lui indiqua la chambre la plus éloignée.

_Tant mieux. Si je fais encore des cauchemars, je ne réveillerais personne._

Emma fit coulisser un panneau, puis lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Voilà, c'est ton domaine pour tout le temps où tu resteras ici. Tu peux mettre des posters, décorer, enfin ce que tu veux quoi… » fit la psyonique en souriant.

« Et si tu as un souci, n'hésites pas à en parler… »

« Merci, Emma. »

« Je te laisse te reposer. A plus tard ! »

« A plus. Emma ? »

Cette dernière, qui allait passer la porte, se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu as su ? »

« C'est Ron qui m'en a parlé, quand on parlait de ses propres capacités. Et Shal et elle aussi féline, donc c'est son instinct de félin qui a pris le dessus… »

Jo hocha la tête.

Emma sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule.

De son blouson, elle sortit un lecteur MP3. Otant ses bottes, elle s'allongea toute habillée, avant d'enfiler le mini-casque.

S'abandonnant aux rythmes envoûtants, elle se détendit peu à peu avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de songes.

_« Chris ! Chris ! » Jo avait beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas. Elle essaya de s'approcher, mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il semblait s'éloigner. Elle se mit à courir, et tomba dans un gouffre._

_Immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger que la tête. Ces hommes la touchaient, la jaugeant, la caressant. Elle pleurait à présent, et ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. De peur, de honte._

Brennan passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits. Tous se trouvaient dans une autre partie du Sanctuaire, sauf Jo, et Ron, qui étaient censés dormir.

_Ces bruits, on dirait…des gémissements._

Il s'approcha de la porte de Jo, et tendit l'oreille. Elle rêvait.

_Non, elle fait plutôt un cauchemar._

Il hésita un instant, et décida d'entrer. Il fit coulisser doucement la porte, et jeta un œil.

La jeune femme était allongée toute habillée, un casque audio sur les oreilles. Elle bougeait dans des mouvements assez désordonnés.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et tendit le bras vers la jeune femme.

« Jo ! Jo !» appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Sentant un présence à ses côtés elle se défendit instinctivement. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une couleur jaune- orangée et elle donna un coup, sans même savoir qui elle frappait.

« Hey ! Chhht ! C'est moi ! » fit Brennan, parant le coup de justesse.

Elle reprit ses esprits, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ne retenant plus ses sanglots.

Elle se foutait de ce que pouvait penser l'homme à côté d'elle, elle qui en général ne se laissait aller qu'en présence de Ron. Ses émotions prirent le pas sur sa raison, et de petits éclairs commencèrent à naître au bout de ses doigts. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Brennan n'hésita qu'une seconde : il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira doucement contre lui.

« Chht, calme toi. Ca va aller… »

Sans même réfléchir, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle avait besoin d'un réconfort qu'il lui offrait sans retenue. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'apaisaient, et les éclairs diminuaient, en nombre et en intensité.

Alors même qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, et ce corps ferme contre le sien, lui tournait un peu la tête.

Il pensa un instant que cela venait de la similitude de leurs pouvoirs, puis cette impression s'évanouit.

Quand à Jo, elle ne réfléchissait même plus. Elle ne pensait pas à la gêne qu'elle éprouverait de s'être abandonnée dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était bien. Vraiment bien.

La tête tout contre le torse du jeune homme, elle entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer un moment puis reprendre leur cadence régulière, et rassurante.

**_T B C_**


	5. Chapter 5

_De Syla : Allez le chapitre 5 en cette fin de soirée. Que dire que dire, petit résumé ou pas petit résumé en une phrase. Bon pas de petit résumé juste ce que le chapitre contient, alors tout d'abord on entame le chapitre avec de l'action (ah oui petite précision, mamz'elle l'auteure dit qu'elle est pas douée, moi je trouve que c'est bien quand même, elle voulait l'enlever carrément je lui ai dit que non. En plus elle a fait ce petit effort parce que je lui ai demandé ! Merci Atch : ) ), puis ensuite ça suit son cours… (super explication XD)_

_Bon allez hop assez bavardée, je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre. Puis surtout laissez lui une review, elle adoooooooooore les reviews. Ah oui rien lui appartient les perso, l'univers etc… Rien de rien !! (ça change pas de chapitre en chapitre lol)_

**_CHAPITRE 5_**

« On vous a jamais dit de pas taper sur les dames ? »

L'homme en pardessus noir, et ses acolytes, qui tentaient d'emmener de force une jeune femme, se retournèrent à la remarque acerbe de Shalimar.

Emma, Shal et Jo venaient de débouler sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un appel d'un Nouveau Mutant, encore un.

Une jeune femme poursuivie par les sbires d'Eckart qu'il fallait récupérer et mettre à l'abri.

Les trois se retournèrent et les deux grandes brutes, sur ordre du troisième, se lancèrent vers les trois femmes. Shal sauta sur le premier, qu'elle mit KO en deux coups de poings. Jo se mit un peu en avant d'Emma, qui lança une onde vers le deuxième homme. Alors qu'il sortait son arme, il s'arrêta.

Brennan, dont le bras était étroitement serré par Ron, observait le combat d'un œil mi-amusé, mi-ébahi.

_Wow, finalement, elle est pire que Shalimar…Mi-chaton mi-tigresse…_

Il sursauta. Ron sourit. Il avait presque pu voir les rouages du cerveau du matériel tourner. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les filles : il connaissait Jo, et savait Shal et Emma capables de se battre. Si lui et Brennan étaient là, ce n'était que par pure précaution.

Une fois la brute suffoquant, un éclair suffit à Jo pour l'assommer. Restait le chef, qui essayait de s'enfuir, en tenant la mutante comme un bouclier humain.

Les deux félines s'approchaient dangereusement de leur cible. Il resserra sa prise autour de son otage.

_Bon, fini de jouer. _

Ron et Brennan, toujours invisibles, contournèrent l'individu. Une fois juste derrière eux, Ron lacha le bras de Brennan.

« Si vous aprochez, je la tue. »

« Si elle meurt, tu meurs. »

« Ah ouais ? Vous croyez avoir le temps de me tuer avant que je la tue. »

« Nous, non. Mais eux, oui. » répondit Shal en pointant le menton vers un point invisible derrière lui.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, un instant déstabilisé.

_Du bluff…_

Brennan sourit, et tendit le bras vers l'homme. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule. L'homme surpris, lâcha son otage, vers laquelle Emma se précipita.

Maintenant encadré par quatre Mutants furieux, l'homme se savait en mauvaise posture. Aucun des quatre ne bougeait.

_« Sérieux vous abusez là » _rit Jesse, dans l'Hélix. _« Emma est à l'abri avec notre cible. »_

Brennan sourit.

« Honneur aux dames ! »

« Mais je t'en prie… » renchérit Jo.

« Bon d'accord. »

Ce petit échange était suivi par Ron et Shalimar, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux. Tout le temps qu'il avait duré, Brennan et Jo remuaient à peine les doigts, et des arcs électriques naissaient et bougeaient suivant les mouvements des deux matériels.

Shal était presque fascinée par ces arcs de lumière. Puis au même instant, ils lancèrent leur décharge.

L'homme s'effondra, KO.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, les quatre jeunes gens déguerpirent en vitesse, aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Ils avaient abandonné leurs adversaires sur le toit.

A peine Jo avait-elle escaladé la passerelle de l'Hélix que Jesse décolla.

« On la ramène au Sanctuaire. Trop dangereux de passer directement au lieu sécurisé. » fit laconiquement Jesse, concentré sur son pilotage et ses manœuvres d'évitement. En effet, au dessus de New York, il était fréquent de croiser des avions de lignes, et les turbulences générées par ces mastodontes mettaient à mal la stabilité de l'Hélix.

Emma s'affairait autour de Sam, la jeune fille qu'ils étaient allés récupérer.

« Salut Sam. Ca va ? »

« Jo ?! »

« Désolée de pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais j'ai dû partir en catastrophe. »

« Et Ron ? »

« Je suis là Sam. »

« Je suis contente de vous voir en vie. »

« Comment tu vas, toi ? »

« Ca va. Quelques bleus, mais rien de grave. »

« Ils te ramènent chez eux,… »

« Tu peux dire chez nous, JO » intervint Brennan.

« … et ensuite tu partiras dans les mondes souterrains. Pour les infos techniques, tu devrais en savoir plus, plus tard. »

« Ok »

« Raah zut ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Brennan, qui passait à ce moment là.

« Ron m'a encore piqué un jeu. »

« Un jeu ? »

« Un jeu video. Stratégie. »

« …C'est pas Ron… » avoua le matériel, penaud.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est moi et Jesse. Hier , on arrivait pas à dormir, du coup on te l'a emprunté, puisque tu l'avais laissé ici. »

« Je peux le récupérer ? »

« Suis moi. »

Elle le suivit le long des couloirs jusqu'aux chambres, et pénétra à sa suite dans son domaine. Elle n'était pas encore entrée dans les chambres de ses « colocataires », depuis seulement quelques jours qu'elle était là.

La pièce était sobre, et masculine. Le désordre ambiant fit sourire Jo.

« Alors, où l'ai-je donc posé ? »

« C'est pas grave, quand tu le trouveras, tu me le redonneras… » pouffa la jeune femme.

L'air contrit, il fouillait dans les piles de CD qui encombraient la commode.

« Ahah ! Le voilà ! » fit-il en brandissant un boîtier.

Après quelques heures passées à jouer, Jo éprouvait le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle sortit de la salle des ordinateurs en s'étirant.

_Un thé, voilà qui me fera du bien…_

Elle avait hésité les premiers jours à venir se servir elle-même, mais à présent elle se sentait – presque – comme chez elle au Sanctuaire.

Elle s'était installée sur un des tabourets, et savourait son thé brûlant quand …

« Joanna ? »

« Adam… »

« On peut discuter ? »

« … »

« Bon, et bien je vais parler et tu vas m'écouter alors. Tu veux bien ? »

Le scientifique savait qu'elle nourrissait de la rancœur envers lui.

« Ok. »

Il s'installa face à elle, et s'assit.

« Tu sais que tes deux parents étaient des mutants. En général, la combinaison des gènes de deux mutations différentes donne soit des enfants sans pouvoirs, soit des enfants mutants classiques. Et bien, il semble que les gênes mutants de tes parents se soient combinés pour donner une double mutation étonnamment stable… »

« Ca, je le savais déjà, je n'ai plus dix ans, Adam. » répondit-elle, d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle savait qu'elle lui devait d'être encore en vie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une colère sourde contre cet homme qui, au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de lui, n'était pas là.

« Je voulais savoir si les autres étaient au courant. »

« Quels autres ? Ceux d'ici ? »

Adam hocha la tête.

« Emma et Shal, oui. Je pense que Brennan a des doutes. »

L'intéressé, qui passait à ce moment là dans le couloir, s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

« Et Jesse, je n'en sait rien. Mais ils sont trop polis pour me poser la question directement. »

« Ok. Je te laisse gérer ça. Je suppose que je te dois aussi des excuses. Pour ne pas m'être manifesté à la mort de tes parents. Mais…je ne pouvais pas. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est le choc qui a déclenché mes pouvoirs de matériel et la capacité de Ron à lancer des rayons de lumière ? Non tu ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas là. En dehors de mes parents tu étais le seul à pouvoir nous apprendre à maîtriser ça. ET TU N'ETAIS PAS LA !! » termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

« Je sais. Je te demande pardon… »

« T'imagines même pas comment on a pu avoir peur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y en avait plein d'autres ! »

Il la laissait parler, conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser son ressentiment.

« NON TU NE SAIS PAS !!!ET J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TES EXCUSES !! »

Brennan était toujours là, tout près, mais la jeune femme ne le sentait pas.

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, mais en attendant, essaie de comprendre… »

C'est d'un ton désabusé que la jeune femme répondit.

« Mais j'ai compris Adam. C'est juste que je m'étais juré de te le dire en face, et je dois dire que ça fait du bien… »

Le scientifique sourit malgré lui. En dépit de leur adolescence chaotique, Jo et Ron étaient étonnamment équilibrés.

« En attendant, j'ai pu voir que votre collaboration était fructueuse. Que diriez-vous de rester ici ? A moins que toi et Ron ne préfériez rejoindre les mondes souterrains ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » En son for intérieur, Jo savait pertinemment que Ron voudrait rester et se battre.

« Prends ton temps. Ne te presse pas. »

Après lui avoir amicalement serré l'épaule, il se leva.

Brennan vit qu'il était temps pour lui de disparaître. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de repartir comme il était venu. Mieux valait jouer la franchise…

Quand Adam sortit, Jo entendit : « Tiens Brennan ! Des insomnies, toi aussi ? »

Les balbutiements d'excuse du jeune homme étaient parfaitement audibles pour Jo.

Elle attendit un instant, puis se concentra. Avec son instinct et ses perceptions surdéveloppées, elle se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant juste derrière elle.

« Tu as tout entendu je suppose. »

« … »

« De toute façon, tu aurais appris à un moment ou à un autre ce que tu n'avais pas déjà compris ».

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Seul l'éclair orangé qui traversa ses yeux trahit l'utilisation des ses perceptions félines.

« Je suis désolé…On est tous plus ou moins passé par là. »

Il soupira.

« Mais…faut pas en vouloir à Adam. »

« Je ne lui en veux pas. Non…je ne lui en veux plus » corrigea-t-elle.

« En plus, cette colère m'a été bénéfique. Parce qu'elle m'a donné la force de tenir. Et puis, de toute façon, tu as entendu mes raisons. »

« Oui…Tu penses rester alors ? »

« Je sais pas…Ron restera de toute manière. »

« Tu sais, ici, tu pourrais retrouver un semblant de famille. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, toi et Ron n'avez plus personne…»

« C'est vrai. Mais… »

« Attends de voir » la coupa-t-il. « Donnes toi quelques jours, avant de décider. Ok ?»

Son regard de pseudo chien battu eut raison de Jo. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme capitula.

« Ok. Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir. »

« Promis ? »

« Juré. »

« D'accord. Pour fêter ça, tournée de chocolat façon Mulwray ! »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu tant que j'y gouttes ? » fit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le comptoir tandis que le jeune homme attrapait une casserole.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il vint s'installer en face d'elle, lui tendant une grande tasse de chocolat mousseux, elle hésita.

« Mais qu'est que tu y mets de spécial ? »

« Un aphrodisiaque, pour séduire les femmes. Et beaucoup d'amouuuur » finit-il en exagérant le mot.

Jo éclata de rire, toute colère envolée.

**_T B C_**


	6. Chapter 6

Jo portait ses coups. Précis et rapides, ses frappes s'enchaînaient, et elle mettait au tapis les adversaires les uns après les autres. Près d'elle, les charges de Brennan, mesurées et lancées à un rythme rapide, avaient le même effet.

« Jo! »

D'un mouvement souple, elle se retourna et évita l'homme que Brennan avait propulsé vers elle, et l'assomma d'une manchette.

Au moment où elle frappait le dernier homme, sa main passa littéralement à travers son adversaire, et tout s'évanouit : les corps, les murs, l'entrepôt disparurent pour laisser place à la salle de cyber-simulation du Sanctuaire.

Des applaudissements lents se firent entendre. Shal, debout prêt de l'ordinateur de commande, les observait.

« Pas mal, pour une première… »

Shal était encore méfiante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour l'autre féline. Quand elle-même était arrivée, il lui avait fallu plusieurs séances avant d'arriver à maîtriser les hologrammes de la simulation…Et elle savait aussi que leurs gênes félins communs allaient probablement les conduire à se disputer un jour ou l'autre.

Jo était elle aussi consciente de cet état de fait.

_On verra bien…_

« Oui. Vraiment pas mal » commenta à son tour le matériel. Le regard du brun couvait la jeune femme, et Shal sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie la taquiner. Elle l'ignora d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Un petit tour en ville, ça te tente ? » questionna la blonde.

« Pourquoi pas ? Quel est le programme ? »

« Chaussures, vêtements, lingerie… »

A ce mot, Brennan se leva d'un bond, l'œil pétillant.

« Moi ça m'intéresse ! »

« Oui, mais t'es pas invité ! » se moqua Jo. « A moins bien sûr que ton invitation pour les magasins de lingerie ne s'adresse à lui, Shal. »

La féline sourit, puis hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les virées entre filles, Bren ? »

Il éclata de rire et les laissa.

« Départ dans dix minutes, ça te va ? »

« Juste le temps de me doucher et me changer, et j'arrive. »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, passa sous la douche, et neuf minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le hangar, où l'attendaient les filles.

« C'est parti ? »

« On y va ! »

Avec Shal au volant, elles mirent à peine une heure pour rejoindre le centre commercial.

Un fois arrivé au niveau des magasins qui les intéressaient, elles se regardèrent :

« Bon, par quoi on commence Shal ? »

« Les chaussures ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et ce fut le début d'un marathon shopping.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient – ou faisaient semblant de pas remarquer – c'est qu'elles étaient suivies, et ce depuis le début de la journée.

« Ron ! Un petite virée en ville, ça te tente ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Quel est le programme ? »

« Détente : les filles sont parties faire du shopping sans nous ! »

« Voyeur ! Je parie que tu veux encore les suivre dans les magasins de lingerie…»

« Ah ? Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait ? » fit Ron en se tournant vers Jesse, arrivé sur ces entrefaites.

« Oui ! Enfin, il a essayé… » se moqua Jesse.

« Et ? »

« Il a pris une correction mémorable ! » rit le blond.

« Même pas vrai » fit l'électrique ave une moue boudeuse.

« Faut pas être aussi lourd, c'est tout…Moi, j'allais souvent avec Jo faire du shopping… »

« Quoi !? » les deux autres surpris, avaient parlé en même temps.

« Ben ouais, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit… et puis, c'est pratique un œil de mec pour jauger de l'effet qu'aura sa lingerie… ça c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Et puis c'est à double sens : pratique d'avoir une femme sous la main pour pas se faire refiler n'importe quoi par les vendeuse… »

Sa réplique avait fait réfléchir les deux autres.

« Les gars, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle veste… »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis Jesse partit en direction du laboratoire.

« Adam, on va faire un tour avec Ron et Brennan… »

« D'accord » lui répondit le scientifique. « Mais…laissez les filles tranquilles… »

« Nous ? Voyons, Adam, on n'est pas comme ça ! » répondit Jesse, faussement offusqué, avant de filer à fond de train vers la voiture de Jo.

« Franchement, les gars, vous avez de la chance que j'aie toujours mes doubles… »


	7. Chapter 7

Après quelques minutes de recherche, les trois garçons finirent par retrouver les trois jeunes femmes attablées dans un des multiples petits cafés qui pullulaient au centre commercial.

« Les voilà » fit Ron en indiquant un point aux deux autres.

« Où ça ? » Brennan tourna la tête – de façon fort peu discrète – dans la direction indiquée.

« Euh, c'est pas pour vous affoler, mais elle viennent par ici… »

Ce fut la débandade. Ils grimpèrent illico les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage au dessus, avant de redescendre sitôt les filles passées.

« Regarde dans l'escalier » souffla Shal à Jo. La matérielle sourit. Quant à Emma, en utilisant ses pouvoirs de façon très superficielle, elle avait pu vérifier la présence de leurs trois suiveurs. Elles avaient mis au point leur plan de « bataille ».

Shal et Emma, suivies de Jo, entrèrent dans leur magasin de lingerie favori. Bien entendu, les trois zigotos les suivaient de près, et s'embusquèrent derrière les piliers voisins, desquels ils pouvaient apercevoir les sorties des cabines d essayage.

Une des vendeuses, reconnaissant les filles, vint à leur rencontre. Elles discutèrent un moment, puis les trois filles disparurent dans un des salons d'essayage.

De là où ils étaient, les garçons n'entendaient rien. Ils virent la vendeuse appeler une de ses collègues, et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un rayon, et reparurent tenant plusieurs sous-vêtements.

En revoyant reparaître les vendeuses, Brennan esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il se rendit compte de ce que tenaient les vendeuses. Voyant son expression, les deux autres se retournèrent, et ce qu'ils virent leur firent ouvrir grand la bouche.

_Elles mettent ce genre de trucs…Aaaaaah…_

Et il y avait de quoi les choquer. Ce que les vendeuses apportaient n'était en aucun cas le genre de choses qu'ils se seraient attendus à voir sur les filles…

De dépit, ils s'en assirent, en attendant de voir ressortir les trois jeunes femmes.

Cachées derrière une énorme plante en pot, elles riaient, mais à un tel point que Jo en pleurait. Mies dans la confidence, les vendeuses leur avaient permis d'utiliser leur propre sortie : elles avaient donc pu s'échapper discrètement.

« Bon, allez, maintenant on les laisse ici et on file. »

Ce furent trois tornades qui écumèrent presque une heure durant les magasins qu'elles avaient sélectionnés. Vestes, jeans, tops, tout y passa.

« Faut que tu essayes ça ! » fit Emma en lançant une veste et un pantalon à Jo.

Jo examina les vêtements : une superbe veste en cuir, et un pantalon, en cuir également. Dubitative à propos du pantalon, Jo obtempéra néanmoins.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Emma et Shal ne purent retenir un sourire.

« Parfaite ! » remarqua Shal.

« Quoi ? »

« Splendide ! T'es superbe, mon chou ! » lança Emma.

« Héhé, maintenant on va être un vrai trio… »

« Quoi ? »

« On a toute les deux la même tenue, pour les missions…Maintenant, tu fais partie de la bande… » expliqua Shal.

« Euh… faudra que je vous explique quelques chose…Mais ça attendra. »

« Bon, en attendant, on y va ! »

Passant rapidement à la caisse, elles regagnèrent le magasin de lingerie.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'ennuyaient.

« Non mais, combien il leur faut pour essayer ces _choses _? » fit Ron avec une grimace.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! » Brennan venait de voir Jo passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte des cabines.

Une des vendeuses s'approcha, et ressorti du salon moins d'une minutes plus tard, portant trois paquets enveloppés dans du papier de soie.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au tour de Jo de sortir, puis Emma, et enfin Shal.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent à la caisse, où elles payèrent leurs achats et ressortirent, les mains pleines de sacs de shopping. Si les trois jeunes hommes avaient fait attention, ils auraient remarqué que ces sacs étaient bien plus garnis que quand elles étaient entrées. En effet, elles avaient dû faire tenir plusieurs sacs dans un seul, histoire de parfaire leur mise en scène.

L'air de rien, elles déambulèrent nonchalamment dans le dédale des boutiques, avant de bifurquer brusquement et d'entrer dans un magasin bondé. Les trois hommes firent de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre leur trace, mais le temps qu'ils les cherchent, elles étaient déjà reparties par une autre sortie.

La course folle des filles se termina auprès de la voiture de Jo, dont elle changea le code d'anti-démarrage – juste histoire de leur donner de quoi réfléchir – avant qu'elles ne repartent comme elles étaient venues, avec la voiture d'Emma.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent, un peu déroutés, autour de la fontaine qui marquait le centre du rez-de-chaussée.

« Je crois qu'on les a perdues… » constata Ron.

« Waaah, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? » fit ironiquement Brennan.

« je suggère qu'on rentre à la maison… ca va être l'heure de manger… »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire : l'estomac de Jesse était source inépuisable de plaisanteries au sanctuaire. Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour.

« Adam ! On est là ! » lança Emma en arrivant.

Elles déposèrent leurs sacs et s'affalèrent qui sur le canapé, qui sur les fauteuils. Deux minutes plus tard, le scientifique pointait le nez hors de son labo.

« Alors, cette journée ? »

« Epuisante ! » sourit Emma.

« Tu veux un petit défilé ? » sourit Shal.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Elles se relevèrent, et disparurent chacune dans leur chambre, avant revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Adam, tout sourire, jouait le pacha au milieu de ces dames, nonchalamment installé sur le canapé abandonné par Shal.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses tu ? » questionna Emma, en acceptant avec reconnaissance le thé brûlant que le scientifique lui tendait. Il tendit à chacune sa boisson, avant de se rasseoir et de répondre.

« J'en dis que vous avez très bon goût, les filles… » sourit-il.

La porte claqua. « Adam ! On est là ! » la voix de Brennan retentit dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois hommes débouchèrent dans le salon.

« Salut ! Vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi ?» demanda Shalimar, l'air de rien.

« Oh rien… On est allés se balader… » répondit évasivement Jesse.

« Nous on a fait du shopping… » sourit Emma. « On s'est pas mal débrouillées… »

« Oui c'est vrai » sourit Adam. Il avait délibérément choisi d'entrer dans le jeu des filles.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Jesse, un sourcil haussé.

« J'ai eu droit à un joli défilé… » répondit l'homme.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Ben oui, ils nous fallait un regard masculin pour juger de tout ce qu'on avait acheté. »

« Tout ? » fit Brennan, faisant écho à Ron, qui avait parlé au même moment.

« Oui, tout. Même la lingerie » sourit Jo. « Je dois dire, Adam, que tu es de très bon conseil. Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous devrions t'emmener… »

« Ah oui ! C'est une bonne idée » reprit Shalimar en insistant.

_Hey ! C'est pas juste !_

Le regard qu'échangèrent Brennan et Jesse en dit plus long que n'importe quel mot.

Ron, lui, s'était remis à réfléchir.

_Attends une seconde… je connais Jo depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et JAMAIS elle n'aurait mis ce genre de sous-vêtements. Même pour tous les jours, elle adore mettre de jolis dessous…_

Les rouages du cerveau du blondinet tournaient à plein régime.

Il regarda Jo, et même si elle avait l'air sincère, l'étincelle pétillante qu'elle avait dans les yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

_Allez, on abrège leurs souffrances ???_ Emma avait utilisé sa télépathie pour communiquer avec les deux félines.

« Au fait Ron, tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec la voiture ? »

L'intéressé bafouilla. « La voiture ? Non, non… » Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait oublié le code d'anti-démarrage. « Mais comment… ? »

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Jesse, Brennan, et Ron se regardèrent, éberlués.

« Vous n'avez pas été suffisamment discret les gars... »

Quand ils comprirent, ce fut le chahut général : Ron Jesse et Brennan sautèrent sur les trois filles qui riaient aux éclats sous leurs chatouilles.

Adam regardait tout cale d'un œil bon enfant. Il était heureux que tous s'entendent bien, et ce genre de moments de détente rendait les moments difficiles plus faciles à surmonter.


	8. Chapter 8

« Arrête ! » Jo riait aux éclats. « Ah non ! Pas le cou !»

Brennan la bloquait de tout son poids. Ayant découvert qu'elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse, il en profitait et en jouait comme d'une menace.

« Pas le cou ? Ah mais si… » Un sourire diabolique accompagnait ses propos.

Lui maintenant les deux mains d'un bras, et la bloquant toujours, il fit glisser ses doigts dans le col de la jeune femme. Jo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

_Aaaah, mais arrête ça_

Elle ne pouvait même plus se débattre. Elle tenta un coup sournois, mais Brennan le para.

« Oh, c'est pas gentil, ça… » souffla-t-il en se penchant un peu plus sur elle, l'écrasant d'autant plus.

Shal, qui faisait des recherches dans la pièce voisine, se leva, dérangée par les rires, et vint s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte.

Jo et Brennan semblaient si proches…

Même si elle avait quelque temps nourri un secret penchant pour son électrique collègue et ami, à présent ses sentiments étaient plus fraternels qu'amoureux. Par contre, Ron…

Mais son instinct protecteur renaissait : elle savait, que sous ses dehors de gros dragueurs, Brennan cachait un cœur sensible, et fragile. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le voir souffrir. Et elle savait par Ron que Jo avait une fâcheuse tendance à enchaîner les hommes, comme elle-même l'avait fait à une époque.

Jo plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles brunes. Ils ne riaient plus, et le contact sur sa peau la faisait frissonner.

Brennan plongea dans les yeux de Jo comme dans un lac d'eau glacée. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Lui non plus ne riait plus. Il sentait que Jo, toujours prisonnière sous lui, ne bougeait plus.

L'instant était magique.

Shal était toujours là, mais eux ne l'avaient pas vu. Délibérément, elle toussa, brisant la magie de l'instant.

« Dites donc, vous deux, vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? »

« Oui. Excuse Shal. » fit Brennan.

« Oui bien sur. Désolée » renchérit Jo.

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, en fermant bruyamment la porte du bureau.

Brennan était toujours à cheval sur Jo, la tête tournée vers la porte par laquelle Shal avait disparu. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

« Euh, Brennan ? »

Il revint à la réalité et retourna la tête vers Jo.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien…me lâcher ? »

« Je sais pas » rit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Il finit par se relever et tendit la main à la jeune femme.

« Merci. Quel galant homme tu fais ! » Se moqua-t-elle, une fois debout et hors de portée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, gênés. Ni elle, ni lui ne pouvaient oublier cet instant quasi magique qu'ils venaient de partager.

Jo remit ses idées en place et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun, devant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme.

« Non, rien. » Elle chassa ses idées d'un revers de main et lui sourit.

« Si on allait voir ce que font les autres ? »

« Je te suis ! »

Ils trouvèrent Ron et Jesse en train de jouer au basket, avec Emma qui les regardait.

« J'en peux plus, moi. » fit Ron. « Je vais me doucher ! »

« Petit joueur ! Brennan, une petite partie ?»

« Ok. Jo ? »

« Non merci. Je vais plutôt m'asseoir avec Emma. »

Elle s'assit près de la psyonique, et les deux filles commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, s'apercevant Jo suivait Brennan des yeux sans vraiment le voir, Emma lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non »

« Sure ? » Emma ouvrit à peine ses barrières mentales, et sentit aussitôt le flot d'émotions qui émanait de Jo.

« Oui… » Sa réponse un peu molle finit de convaincre Emma.

« Allez, dis moi tout. De toute façon, je le sens… »

Jo songea un instant aux pouvoirs d'Emma et se sentit un peu honteuse.

« Excuse… »

« Pourquoi t'excuser ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de la faire… »

« Ce doit être épuisant de recevoir en plein visage toutes les émotions.. » elle essayait de changer de sujet, mais Emma ne fut pas dupe.

« Oui. Mais c'était pas le sujet de la discussion… »

Jo soupira.

« Ok. Suis moi… »

Elles passèrent par la cuisine et se rendirent dans la chambre de Jo. D'un geste, celle-ci ôta ses bottes et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, invitant Emma à la rejoindre. La psyonique obtempéra et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Alors ? »

« En fait », commença Jo de façon hésitante, « je me demandais s'il était possible que la similarité de nos pouvoirs puisse causer des problèmes à Brennan et à moi… »

« Quel genre de problèmes ? »

« Du genre, alchimiques… » avoua Jo.

« Oh ! » fit Emma. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui » soupira Jo.

« Je ne crois pas. On a eu ce souci une fois, mais la fille en question ABSORBAIT l'énergie électrique des autres mutants. »

« Ah… »

« Mais je pourrais poser la question à Adam si tu le veux…Discrètement bien sur. »

« Non ça va. Si vraiment j'ai des soucis, j'irai lui en parler moi-même… »

« Donc, si tu es attirée par Brennan, tu ne peux pas mettre ça sur le compte de tes pouvoirs.. » sourit Emma.  
« Chhhht ! » siffla Jo. « Zut… »

« Pourquoi zut ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas envie de faire souffrir un gars de plus, et puis en Shal et la probabilité que… »

Un coup à la porte les interrompit.

« Jo ? »

« Oui, Jesse ? »

« Adam qui a cuisiné pour nous. Et il a dit – je cite – pas question que vous soyez en retard ! Donc, vous devriez venir manger…»

Avec un soupir, Jo se leva et suivit Emma jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre » articula silencieusement la psyonique.


	9. Chapter 9

_M'énerve…cette situation… Et quelle idée Emma a eu d'en parler à Ron._

Bam ! L'homme en imperméable qui fonçait sur elle prit un tonneau qui traînait là en pleine tête. Arreté net…Un de plus.

Elle était en pleine bagarre, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui lui prenait la tête depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Ron était venu la trouver, le regard plein de reproches.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

« Te fous pas de moi Jo. Du choix qu'Adam nous a laissé, de rester ou partir… »

Jo soupira.

« Rentre, et ferme la porte. Si j'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je savais que tu voudrais rester…»

« Attends, tu veux vivre cachée tout les reste de ta vie. Attends, on a toujours été tous seuls, ici on se trouvé une super bande et toit tu veux laisser tomber ça. Excuse moi, mais là je te comprends plus… »

Un léger choc électrique la ramena à la réalité. Un des hommes contre lesquelles elle se battait avait réussi à la toucher.

_Tu veux de l'électricité… ? Tu vas en avoir. _Sans même y penser, elle lança sa main en direction du bonhomme qui fut aussitôt éjecté par une charge de plusieurs centaines de volts.

« Deux félines dans un seul lieu c'est trop… »

« Pfff…Y a pas eu de problèmes pour l'instant, non ? »

« … »

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« … »

« Je sais ! Brennan… »

Des bribes de la conversation lui revenaient tandis qu'elle se battait, assommant - et parfois tuant – ses adversaires, tout cela de façon totalement machinale.

A ses côtés Shal se battait avec la même hargne.

Brennan et Emma étaient tout proches, se chargeant de « terminer » ceux qui avaient encore la force de se relever après le passage de Shal et Jo.

Ron et Jesse, eux, étaient tranquillement installés sur un muret de parpaings, avec deux jeunes femmes à leurs côtés.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ? »

« Mais non ! Ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous… »

Ron sourit en voyant Emma et Brennan à leur tour désoeuvrés.

Les deux félines arrivaient parfaitement à maintenir leurs adversaires à distance, et même Shal fut forcée de s'arrêter, faute d'adversaire. Elle s'approcha de Jo, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Il a son compte, je crois… »

« Hein ? » Jo retourna son attention vers l'armoire à glace qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle lacha l'homme, qui glissa au sol, inanimé.

Complètement perdue, Jo finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé à autre chose tout le temps qu avait duré la bagarre. Les mutants étaient à l'abri, et tout le monde allait bien.

« Ca va Jo ? » demanda Shalimar, la voyant chanceler.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Oui, merci. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'Hélix, complètement au radar. Une fois au Sanctuaire, elle laissa aux autres le soin de faire le compte-rendu de la mission à Adam et alla droit dans sa chambre, prendre une douche brulante.

_Ca peut plus durer…_se disait-elle en s'habillant.

Adam frappa à la porte de Jo.

« Joanna ? Ca va ? »

« Oui Adam, tout va bien. »

« Tu viens ? Je voudrais te faire passer un scanner. »

Jo ouvrit la porte.

« Je te suis. »

Ils se rendirent au labo, et Jo s'installa sur le siège, comme à son habitude.

« Tu as décidé ? » finit par lui lancer le scientifique.

« …J'ai une question.. »

« Vas-y je t'écoute… » Le scientifique, complaisant, l'encourageait à se confier.

« Est-ce qu'il me sera possible de changer d'avis, ensuite ? »

« Si tu veux partir plus tard, oui, sans problèmes. Dans l'autre sens, ce sera plus difficile…mais cela restera possible. Pourquoi ?»

« … »

« Voilà c'est fini. » Adam entra dans la salle d'examen. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu avais peur d'un aller sans retour ? Ron m'a dit que lui souhaitait rester avec nous. D'ailleurs, je crois que Shal l'a bien aidé à d'habituer…»

« Shal ? » Tout comme pour Shal quelques semaines plus tôt, l'instinct protecteur félin de Jo se réveilla illico.

« Hey ! Du calme ! Elle ne lui fera pas de mal… »

« Je sais bien… Qui te dit que c'est pour Ron que je m'inquiète ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Où est le problème alors ? »

« Y en a pas. »

« Ah ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton déséquilibre électrolytique s'est accentué alors ? Tes pouvoirs sont liés à tes émotions, Jo. Si tu te sens mal, ta maîtrise sur tes pouvoirs va s'en ressentir.»

Elle soupira.

« Ca va s'arranger. Enfin, j'espère. »

Brennan se trouvait de l'autre côté des parois de verre. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait retenir si longtemps Jo au labo. Elle avait l'air préoccupé, et Adam, debout à ses côtés, avait l'air mi-perplexe, mi-intrigué. Lorsqu'il la vit se lever, il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait nonchalant vers la porte du labo, vitrée elle aussi.

« Ca va, toi ? » fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Jo.

« Oui très bien. » Elle se dégagea sèchement et prit le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Brennan la regarda partir, l'air penaud.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? »

« Sois patient Brennan…sois patient… » répliqua le scientifique, énigmatique.

« Mouais » le matériel dubitatif finit par prendre la même direction que Jo un peu plus tôt, avec l'intention de s'isoler pour lire un peu. Tournant au coin du couloir qui menait aux chambres, il vit une forme sombre par terre et s'approcha.

« Jo ? » Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme, au bord de la panique.

_Y a cinq minutes elle allait bien. Adam n'a rien détecté._

Ni une, ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras et fonça jusqu'au labo, après avoir appelé Adam via son transmetteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Emma, débarquant alors qu'Adam scannait encore une fois Jo.

« Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça devant sa chambre… » lâcha Brennan, mort d'inquiétude.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jesse, Shal et Ron débarquaient.

« Wah ! Ton charme fou l'a mis à terre, Bren ? » fit Jesse, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère en voyant son ami si tendu.

Le regard que Brennan lui lança le dissuada de poursuivre dans cette voix.

Emma s'approcha du matériel et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiètes pas, je suis sure qu'elle va bien... »

Elle avait capté le flot d'inquiétude émanant du brun, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

Adam finit par sortir, laissant Jo sur le siège du scanner.

« Elle va bien. Juste un déséquilibre électrolytique, additionné d'une légère hypoglycémie. »

« Déséquilibre ? » fit Brennan. Il avait connu lui aussi ce problème.

« Hypoglycémie ? » fit Ron en écho.

« Oui. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous appellerai. Emma, j'aurai besoin de toi… »

« Bien sur Adam. »

Elle entra à sa suite dans le laboratoire, et les autres, après un regard à Jo, repartirent vers la salle de simulation.

« Où est Brennan ? » fit Shalimar, en se retournant.

« Il a dû rester là-bas … »

Ron était assis, non loin. Il ne disait rien, et semblait franchement inquiet. Sans un mot, Shal alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ca fait bizarre, je l'ai toujours cru indestructible… »

« Hey ! On a beau être des Nouveaux Mutants, on reste des humains… » objecta Shal.

« Avec nos forces, et nos faiblesses » ajouta Jesse.


	10. Chapter 10

Jo ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, et n'étant pas encore tout à fait réveillée, elle lança une décharge vers l'endroit où elle savait que l'individu se trouvait.

Dans le même mouvement elle se leva et tomba en garde d'un bond souple.

Brennan, qui s'était endormi, la tête reposant sur le torse, fut réveillé en sursaut par un picotement, et un grand coup de poing.

Machinalement il se défendit, parant les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait et essayant de ne pas lui en donner.

Jo ne savait toujours pas à qui elle avait affaire. Son adversaire se contentait de parer ses coups. Dans le noir, elle y voyait, mais utilisait juste son instinct de félin, et non sa vision nyctalope.

Elle aurait peut-être du, car un coup plus fort que les autres fit gronder son adversaire.

_Bon maintenant ca suffit !_ pensa Brennan en recevant un coup mieux placé que les autres. Jo n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, aussi ne lui fallut-il que quelques secondes et deux-trois mouvements pour immobiliser complètement Jo, et la tenir prisonnière dans ses bras.

Elle ne comprit pas comment, mais elle se retrouva prisonnière entre deux bras musclés contre le torse d'un homme. Il était plus grand que lui, et l'odeur d'un parfum bien connu emplit ses narines.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Tout lui revint en mémoire : le sanctuaire, les autres mutants, sa faiblesse, et le trou noir…

« Brennan ? »

_Ah, enfin !_

« Dis donc, tu as le réveil musclé, toi ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée… » fit-elle, morte de honte.

Jo se détendait peu à peu. Ses vertiges reprenaient. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le torse de Brennan.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui … non. »

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle, et la souleva de terre, sans aucun effort.

« Ca va Brennan, je peux quand même revenir jusqu'à mon lit toute seule »

« Tutut… plus un mot… Tu m'as assez fait peur comme ça… » souffla-t-il en posant délicatement son fardeau sur le lit.

Jo se laissa faire. Une fois allongée, ses vertiges s'atténuèrent. Brennan la lâcha, puis elle l'entendit reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil.

« Bren ? » lâcha d'une fois à nouveau ensommeillée.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis restée endormie combien de temps ? »

« Quatre heures, à peine. »

« Merci. Dis donc, tu vas pas rester là ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Je vais bien. Vas te coucher. »

« C'est ça. Si j'avais pas été là tu te serais effondrée… »

« Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais jamais fait tant de mouvements brusques. »

« Ah ben bravo ! Tu m'agresses, moi qui étais gentiment resté à ton chevet, et en plus ça va être ma faute… »

« Moui… Mais n'empêche, tu vas avoir mal au dos à rester sur ce fauteuil…Si tu tiens à rester là, rends toi un peu plus utile : viens me servir de coussin. »

Le sourire de Jo passa inaperçu dans le noir, tout comme l'intérêt soudain du matériel.

Deux bruits distincts, et le matelas ploya sous le poids du jeune homme. Il s'installa, puis attira d'un bras la jeune femme à lui. Elle se nicha contre lui, comme un chaton dont elle avait quelques bribes de gènes. Elle inspira lentement, humant l'odeur rassurante de son parfum. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle somnolait à nouveau, aidée en cela par la caresse machinale de Brennan sur ses cheveux.

« Bren ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai été odieuse avec toi… »

« Hmmm. »

« Si j'ai été comme ça, c'est parce que je savais pas encore si j'allais rester ici… »

« Hm ? »

« Et puis… j'avais peur que … »

« Que ? »

« Quemonattirancepourtoisoitlefruitdenospouvoirs… »

Malgré la diction plutôt difficile de Jo, Brennan avait réussi à comprendre. Il sourit à nouveau.

_Au moins je sais le fin mot de l'histoire…Cool, j'ai encore une chance…_

« Dors Jo. Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Hmm… »

Se collant un peu plus contre lui, elle passa un bras autour de son torse, et aggripa la chemise de Brennan de l'autre main. Quand elle posa la tête sur son torse, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, étroitement enlacés.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils auront bien récupéré, moi …_


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan ouvrit les yeux : il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Puis il se souvint, pencha la tête, et sourit en voyant la jeune femme profondément endormie, qui reposait sur lui.

_Ce qu'elle est belle…_

Il soupira de contentement. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, il repense à ce que Jo avait dit, ou plutôt balbutié la veille.

_Nos pouvoirs, responsables de son attirance… ?De notre attirance plutôt. _

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais oui, il avait craqué pour la petite nouvelle. Et il avait fini par comprendre que son indifférence agressive cachait en fait tout le contraire.

Restait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait refusé de le reconnaître plus tôt.

Il se dégagea un peu et s'appuya sur son coude. Il la regarda dormir un moment, puis décida de la réveiller en douceur.

« Joanna…Réveille toi » souffla-t-il.

Une main lui caressait la joue. Les yeux toujours fermés, Jo commençait à émerger. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, et retomber sur terre. Il faudrait encore le repousser jouer l'indifférence…

_Oh, et puis à quoi bon…Emma a raison : on verra bien…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour les plonger aussitôt dans un regard brun. Brennan la couvait du regard.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour » souffla-t-elle en réponse.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Elle se sentit un peu gênée en repensant à la soirée.

« Je suis désolée… »

_Allons bon, pourquoi elle s'excuse ?_

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Ben pour hier. C'était super gentil de ta part de rester là, et encore plus de m'avoir servi d'oreiller. T'es très confortable » ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant, toujours à mi-voix.

« Pas de quoi » sourit le matériel. « C'était un plaisir. »

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, avant de regarder l'heure.

« Wow ! Il est tard. Pas étonnant que j'ai faim… »

Elle se leva, attrapa des habits dans l'armoire, et se retourna avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qui m'a valu de m'effondrer comme ça ? »

« Déséquilibre électrolytique, additionné d'une hypoglycémie…Tu veux en parler ? » enchaîna-t-il.

Il savait très bien, pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que ce genre de déséquilibre arrivait quand le mutant se sentait mal, mentalement parlant. Et comme l'état mental jouait un rôle prépondérant dans la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs…

Jo se rembrunit. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle avait bien dormi, et se sentait bien.

« Ecoute…j'ai… »

Brennan pensa être allé trop loin.

« Excuse moi je voulais pas être indiscret… »

« Non, non ! Pas de problèmes. C'est juste que j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler là tout de suite... »

« D'accord. » Il se leva souplement et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« A tout à l'heure…Moi aussi j'ai faim… »

Jo sourit et finit par disparaître dans sa salle de bain.

Shalimar sortit de sa chambre, en pleine forme. Elle passa par la cuisine. Personne. Elle se rendit dans la salle des ordinateurs : elle était vide également. Restait le labo. Elle s'y dirigea, et aperçut Adam, déjà au travail. Elle frappa à la vitre pour attirer son attention. La voyant, le scientifique sourit et sortit.

« Bonjour Shalimar. »

« Salut ! Personne n'est levé ?»

« J'ai vu personne en tout cas. Jesse et Emma ont joué aux cartes jusque tard, et Jo a du dormir comme un bébé...Je crois que Brennan a veillé sur elle une partie de la nuit… »

« Ah oui ? » réagit Shal, soupçonneuse.

« Je crois. » sourit le scientifique. « Quant à Ron, je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi il dort encore. »

La féline eut le bon goût de rougir. Elle avait commencé à discuter avec Ron en début de soirée, pendant qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Jo, et ils avaient continué jusque tard dans la nuit, faisant plus ample connaissance et se découvrant pas mal de points communs.

« Zut, j'aime pas déjeuner tout seule moi. » fit la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

Comme un écho à ses paroles, une porte claqua.

Attiré par le bruit des voix, Brennan se dirigea vers la laboratoire, où il trouva Shal et Adam en grande discussion.

« Salut vous deux. »

« Salut ! »

« Bonjour ! »

« Comment va Jo ? » lança Adam, taquin.

« Bien bien. Elle a … » commença Brennan avant de s'interrompre, jetant un regard en coin à Shal.

« Elle a quoi ? » Grogna Shal.

« Bien dormi, apparemment. »

Shal fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le rapprochement entre Jo et Brennan. Hyper protectrice avec Emma, Jesse et Brennan, mieux valait ne pas être à portée si l'on avait fait souffrir l'un des trois.

_Une vraie maman lionne_ pensa Adam. Il connaissait tellement bien la blonde féline que, même sans pouvoirs, il savait comment elle réfléchissait.

_Aie aie aie. Pourquoi Shal est-elle si agressive d'un coup ?_

Il était à mille lieux de la vérité.

« Bon, si on allait le prendre ce petit déjeuner ? » fit Adam pour couper court à toute conversation.

Les deux hommes passèrent un bras autour de Shal et l'entraînèrent vers la cuisine.

« Au fait Shal, puisque tu as l'air de bonne humeur, c'est toi qui cuisine ! » lança Brennan, avant de prendre un coup vengeur dans l'épaule.


	12. Chapter 12

« Hey ! »

Brennan leva la tête de son livre, et vit arriver Jo.

« Hey ! Ca va ?»

Jo avait encore eu un malaise, après être revenue de mission avec Jesse. Brennan s'était beaucoup inquiété, mais avait respecté son souhait de ne pas en discuter. Il se contentait d'être là, patient et attentionné. Sans oser se l'avouer, Jo appréciait beaucoup ces moments de complicité et de tendresse.

Il y en avait cependant une qui appréciait beaucoup moins la complicité qui s'installait entre les deux jeunes gens.

Shalimar ferma la porte avec violence. Elle ruminait de sombres pensées. Elle s'inquiétait pour Brennan. Jo était adorable, mais entre leurs deux passifs il y avait franchement de quoi s'inquiéter pour son ami. D'après Ron, elle avait enchaîné les hommes tout le temps qu'ils avaient habité ensemble. Et elle voyait que l'attachement de Brennan était beaucoup plus profond.

Un coup léger à la porte la fit revenir sur terre.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » fit entendre la voix de Ron.

« Oui. »

Le jeune fit coulisser le panneau, et rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que Brennan est en train de s'attacher à ta copine, et que cela n'est pas bon pour lui. »

« Et elle ? Tu y penses ? »

« Mais attends ! C'est toi-même qui m'a raconté sa vie sentimentale passée… »

« Oui, je le sais. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû…Parce que ça t'a donné des a priori sur elle, que tu ne devrais pas avoir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai bien vu que ton comportement à son égard avait changé. T'es agressive, Shal. Trop. »

La féline soupira.

« Je sais que tu es attachée à Brennan. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais longtemps aimé. Mais es-tu sur que ce soit fini ? Que tu ne ressentes plus rien pour lui ? »

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse.

« Dehors ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dehors, avant que je ne dise ou fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter. »

Déçu, Ron battit en retraite. Il entendit la voix de Jo dans le salon, et entra. Le voyant entrer, Brennan s'interrompit. Jo fronça les sourcils, et se retourna. Voyant la tête de Ron, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Ron s'approcha, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de Jo. Elle fit la moue, et lança un regard d'excuse à Brennan. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Elle se leva et lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna.

« Bouge pas, je reviens » articula-t-elle silencieusement au matériel.

Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le couloir.

Le matériel se retrouva seul, dépité.

_Et zut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

Il avait bien vu que Ron faisait une drôle de tête. L'élémentaire était généralement tout sourire, en peine forme, et toujours prêt à lancer des remarques piquantes quand il les trouvait tous les deux.

_Peut-être qu'il a besoin de parler..._

Il sourit, en se disant que c'était vraiment une fille bien.

_Elle n'hésite pas à tout laisser tomber quand on a besoin d'elle…_Mais une petite voix moqueuse lui disait tout le contraire.

_Elle t'a lâché sans même un mot…_

_Oui, mais elle t'a dit qu'elle revenait…_

_Et merde !_

Il se leva, chassant ses pensées, et alla à la recherche de Jesse, qu'il finit par trouver près de ses chers ordinateurs.

« Oulah ! Tu verrais ta tête t'aurais peur ! » se moqua le moléculaire.

« Oh ca va…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« … »

« Voyons voir… » Le moléculaire fit semblant de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion. « Je sais… cela aurait-il un rapport avec le chaton dix mille volts ? »

Voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, il éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi ? C'est bien trouvé comme surnom, non ? »

« Moui… »

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien…justement…Elle vient encore de m'esquiver pour aller s'enfermer avec Ron. » Jesse eut un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est pas drôle, Jesse. »

« Oh si ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça à cause d'une fille… »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es jaloux, mon pote ! »

« Mais non ! Et puis, si ils devaient être ensemble ce serait déjà fait, non ? Et puis, Ron ne serait pas si proche de Shal dans ce cas…»

Jesse soupira.

« Fais gaffe t'es en train de t'attacher… » se moqua-t-il.

Brennan ne répondit rien, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Et alors ? Ce serait si terrible ? »

Jesse arborait un sourire victorieux.

Brennan releva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de son ami. Et là, il comprit.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi toi ! L'autre jour, quand tu me disais, mais non elle est pas pour toi…et toutes ces conneries…tu m'as amené exactement ou tu voulais »

Là, Jesse ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire.

« Comme un bleu mon vieux… » fit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

L'expression boudeuse, le matériel secoua la tête.

Un peu plus loin, la discussion était loin d'être joyeuse.

Jo avait poussé Ron dans sa chambre, et entrant à sa suite, s'était adossé à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Shal. »

Jo soupira.

« Quoi Shal ? » Elle savait que son cousin et ami s'intéressait plus que beaucoup à la belle blonde.

« Elle m'a jeté.. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il entreprit de lui raconter par le menu leur rapprochement la complicité installée.

« Un peu comme toi et Brennan en somme. Mais… »

« Mais… ? »

« Je sais qu'à une époque elle était dingue de Brennan. Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas totalement renoncé à lui… »

A ces mots Jo pâlit.

« Et puis, faut que je t'avoue autre chose : elle se méfie de toi… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, quand je lui parlais de notre vie d'avant j'ai dû aborder le fait que jusqu'à y a pas longtemps t'en enchaîné les hommes comme les alcooliques les bouteilles de whisky… »

Jo se laissa glisser contre la porte et s'assit.

« T'es inconscient ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle va m'écharper…pas étonnant qu'elle me batte froid depuis quelques jours…Alors si en plus elle est jalouse… »

« Et puis tu connais pas le pire ? »

« Ah ? » Jo était réellement inquiète.

« Je suis croque… »

Elle se détendit d'un coup.

_Ah tiens ! Le petit Ronnie a trouvé une fille à son goût. Elle a du caractère. Remarque il est entraîné, avec moi…_

« T'es sur qu'elle ressent encore quelque chose pour Brennan ? Parce que si c'était aps le cas, ça nous arrangerait tous les deux je crois…»

« Toi aussi ? »

Jo soupira.

« Tant pis…Et puis, c'est différent. Ca va plus loin que l'attirance physique, je te jure… »

Ron oublia ses tracas et vont s'asseoir à côté de Jo.

« C'est cool… »

« Tu crois ? Au pire, si je me fais écharper par Shal, j'aurais au moins vécu quelques beaux moments… »

« T'as enfin décidé de laisser venir ? Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais. »

« Quoi ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Pour moi oui. Et peut-être pour Emma. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant de soupirer de concert, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

« Allez, va le retrouver…Et puis t'inquiète, je crois qu'il fera barrière de son corps si jamais Shal te saute dessus… »

« Hmm…j'aimerais bien… »

« Perverse ! »

« Meuh non !»


	13. Chapter 13

_Note de Syla : Pour les couches tard !! Allez hop le chapitre 13 !! _

_Le petit résumé : Alors, alors beaucoup de discussion dans l'air, des choses qui s'éclaircissent. Enfin bref plein de trucs. Je crois que je vais vous laisser lire et en juger par vous-même. ( bizarre pas grand chose à dire moi ce soir… )_

_Ah euh les personnages, et l'univers, et les décors et les lieux ça appartient toujours pas à notre auteure. Elle essaie de les avoir surtout d'avoir un CERTAIN personnage mais elle y arrive pas. Arrivera-t-elle un jour ?? (telle est la question :P)_

CHAPITRE 13 

Jo sortit de sa chambre de bien meilleure humeur. Laissant Ron vaquer à ses occupations, elle retourna dans le salon. Personne. Elle passa dans le bureau. Seul Jesse s'y trouvait.

« Dis… »

« Oui ? »

« T'as pas vu Brennan ? »

« Il était là tout à l'heure. Mais je crois qu'il est parti voir Shal. » répliqua le moléculaire avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh. » répondit Jo, brusquement refroidie.

« Pourquoi ce oh ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Pour rien… »

Jesse secoua la tête et soupira.

« ma petite Joanna…Au fait, tu comptes rester ? »

« Co…Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Mon ptit doigt… »

« Mouais…drôlement curieux ton ptit doigt... »

« T'as pas répondu à ma question… »

« Oui…J'ai hésité, mais… »

« T'es pas bien avec nous ? J'aurais cru que… »

« Si. Justement… » Elle s'interrompit. « T'aurais cru quoi ? »

« Ben, vu que Brennan et toi… » Jo le coupa.

« Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur ce que tu fais avec Emma, moi ? »

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Jo se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin et s'excusa aussitôt.

« Excuse moi Jesse. J'ai pas à me mêler de ça… »

« C'est pas grave. Je sais que t'es un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. D'ailleurs ce déséquilibre, il se corrige ? »

« Non. Pas d'après Adam… » Le moléculaire, navré, s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle, sur les marches.

« Tu devrais foncer, sans t'occuper du reste… »

« Quoi ? »

« Brennan. Je sais que vous vous appréciez beaucoup, mais pour une obscure raison, tu refuses d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi ? »

Jo soupira.

_Allons bon, bientôt tout le monde saura._

« Shal. »

« De quoi t'as peur ? »

« Je veux pas que l'ambiance se détériore parce que j'aurais pas été capable de contrôler mes pulsions… »

« Shal a longtemps aimé Brennan, c'est vrai. Mais c'est du passé. Et aujourd'hui, lui ne s'intéresse plus à elle, mais à toi. Elle s'y fera. Et puis, Ron est là pour la consoler… »

Jo ne put retenir un sourire.

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire la tête aussi… » fit Jesse en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne vivait pas à l'écart de tout à New York. Et Ron, lui, ne saute pas sur la première venue. Je sais que s'il s'intéresse à Shal, c'est que c'est sérieux…Et puis, moi j'ai appris à contrôler mon instinct protecteur envers mon cher petit cousin… »

« Cousin ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non. Du tout. »

« Merde alors… » Et il partit dans un fou rire irrépressible.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon chou, Brennan est jaloux…de ton cousin. » Et il se remit à rire. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

« Attends, si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu viens de dire : toi tu changes de mec comme de lingerie ? »

Jo soupira.

Jesse fronça les sourcils.

« Attends…T'as pas l'intention d'utiliser Brennan façon Kleenex, au moins ?»

« Tu vois c'est pour ça que je voulais pas, à la base…Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, mais j'ai souvent fait du mal à mes ex sans le vouloir… » Jo, penaude, baissa la tête.

Jesse lui fit relever les yeux et la regarda bien en face.

Jo frissonna. Elle avait l'impression d'être sondée par ce regard intelligent..

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? » lança Brennan.

« Rien on discute… »

Jesse avait vu le regard de Jo s'éclairer en voyant arriver le brun.

_Ca va au-delà d'une simple attirance entre eux,_remarqua-t-il.

Il prit mentalement note de parler à Shal, si la situation devait s'éterniser…

Pendant ce temps, une autre discussion avait lieu dans la chambre de la blonde féline.

« Tu devrais être heureuse pour lui… »

« Mais elle va lui briser le cœur… »

« Non » répliqua fermement Emma. « C'est plus qu'une passade. Sinon, pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle refuse d'aller plus loin… »

« Quoi ? Et comment tu sais ça ? » fit la féline dubitative.

« Je l'ai entendu parler avec Ron. D'ailleurs, tu devrais un peu plus t'occuper de lui et moins de Brennan… » assena doctement la psyonique.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien… T'es aussi proche de lui que Brennan de Jo… »

« Hmpf »

La féline boudait. Emma se leva, et avant de partir se retourna vers son amie.

« Shal, t'es consciente que rien ne peut arriver entre Bren et toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais oui…Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« T'es jalouse…qu'une autre fille puisse avoir l'intérêt de Brennan… »

« Mais non…Du moins pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. »

« Ok. Mais c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes Shal… »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit.

Shal resta seule, à ruminer sur ce qu'avait dit Emma.

Elle avait laissé passer sa chance, voilà tout. C'est vrai que longtemps elle avait espéré, attendu Brennan. Ils s'étaient cherchés de longs mois, sans réellement se trouver, comme s'ils se complaisaient dans ce jeu de séduction sans vouloir aller plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était bel et bien fini.

Un coup léger à sa porte l'interrompit.

« Shal ? »

_Ron !Et zut !_

« Shalimar, je sais que t'es là…je viens de croiser Emma. Si tu veux que je m'en aille dis le. »

Ron, debout dans le couloir, doutait. Malgré les encouragements d'Emma, il n'était pas sur d'être bien accueilli. Et pour avoir subi une fois les foudres d'une féline énervée – Jo en l'occurrence – il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sur leur chemin. Il vit le panneau glisser, et inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et se retourna. Shal était juste derrière lui, adossée au panneau.

« Je suis désolé » commença-t-il maladroitement. « Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser vers ce terrain là… »

« Non, mais finalement c'est un mal pour un bien. J'ai été obligée d'y réfléchir tout l'après-midi. Tu te rends compte, mes pauvres petits neurones de blonde… »

Ron sourit.

« Ne te fais pas passer pour une idiote Shal. »

« Non, mais… tu as droit à quelques explications… »

Ron haussa doucement les épaules.

« C'est à toi de voir. Si tu préfères ne pas en parler, je respecterai ton choix. J'ai juste une toute petite requête… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je voudrais…que tu évites de sauter sur Jo…si elle finit par arrêter de repousser Brennan… »

« Accordé » sourit la blonde en s'approchant. Ron lui ouvrit les bras, et elle vint sans hésiter s'y blottir. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se dégagea.

« Comment ça repousser ? »

« Elle le jette systématiquement depuis quelques jours…En fait jusqu'à son malaise…où il s'est occupé d'elle… »

« Ah… Et pourquoi » fit la féline, étonnée.

« A cause de toi d'abord, et puis ensuite à cause du fait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle resterait ou non, et pour finir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal…Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est plus profond qu'une simple passade entre eux. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs, et discutent énormément depuis qu'on est arrivés »

Shal, vaguement honteuse, fit la moue.

« Mouais…En gros je n'ai plus rien à dire moi… »

« Non » répliqua doucement Ron, en l'attirant fermement contre lui.

« Je veux juste… » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? » Son murmure était peine audible.

« Que tu penses un peu plus à toi…et moins à Brennan et ma cousine… »

« Ta cousine ? » Shal, toute au bien-être qu'elle éprouvait, ne réagit pas aussi brusquement que Ron s'y était attendu.

« Oui. Presque ma sœur… »

Dans un effort de volonté suprême, Shal releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient que quelques centimètres à parcourir pour combler l'espace qui les séparait encore. Et au moment où Ron pencha doucement la tête, on frappa.

Shal se raidit un instant, avant de se détendre.

_Zut !_

Elle répondit. « Oui ? »

_Décidément, j'ai pas de chance… Je devrais voir avec Brennan si on peut fonder le club des frustrés-à-cause-des-félines…_

« Shal, c'est Jesse. Désolé de te déranger, mais on a une mission de dernière minute. »

« Ok. »

« Départ dans trois minutes. »

« J'arrive. »

Elle se retourna vers Ron, l'air déçu. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Allez, file te changer. A tout de suite. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, habillée de pied en cap, et prête à en découdre si nécessaire. Elle partait au pas de course quand elle fut rattrapée par Brennan, et Jo.

Ron sortit de sa propre chambre au moment où ils passaient devant. Ils filèrent vers l'Hélix, où Emma et Jesse les attendaient.

« Au fait, vos nouveaux transmetteurs… » Jesse donna deux petites bagues à Ron et Jo. « Ceux-là sont calibrés avec votre propre ADN »

Jo retira l'autre transmetteur, et glissa la nouvelle bague autour de son doigt.

« Tiens. »

« Bon les jeunes, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui, Adam. » répondit Jesse, affairé devant le panneau de contrôle.

« Direction le sud de Manhattan. Je vais vous expliquer en route. »

Tous attachèrent leurs ceintures, et se concentrèrent, prêts à écouter les recommandations et les ordres d'Adam pour la mission à venir.


	14. Chapter 14

_Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !_

Ils s'étaient séparés pour explorer l'entrepôt. D'après Adam, la vente d'une arme biologique devrait avoir lieu ici. Ils ne savaient ni sous quelle forme se trouvait cette arme, ni qui étaient les protagonistes. Ils étaient restés cachés un bon moment, avant de décider à bouger. Jo, Ron, et Brennan d'un côté, Emma, Shal et Jesse de l'autre.

Ils avaient fini par trouver les vendeurs : un petit homme, accompagné de deux armoires à glaçe, étaient descendu d'une grosse berline noire, une mallette à la main.

« Adam… »

_« Oui, Jesse ? »_

« A priori on a le vendeur, mais aucune trace de l'acheteur. »

_« Ok. »_

De l'autre côté : même son de cloche.

« Adam »

_« Shal ? »_

« On a deux gars qui tournent en rond…avec une mallette pleine de billets. Mais pas de traces du vendeur.»

_« Les autres l'ont en visuel. Pas de problèmes… »_

Il bascula sur la fréquence qui lui permettait de s'adresser à tous.

_« C'est quand vous voulez les jeunes. »_

« Let's go. » lancèrent au même moment Jesse et Shal.

Les deux groupes se lancèrent chacun sur leurs adversaires. La bagarre fut courte, vu leur nombre restreint.

Tout se passa bien, pour Emma, Shal et Jesse, mais l'adversaire de Ron eut le temps d'ouvrir la mallette avant de s'effondrer terrassé par un coup de poing.

Il s'en échappa un gaz épais, qui les fit tousser.

Quand le gaz se dissipa, les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

_« Jo ! Brennan ! Ron ! Ca va ? »_

« Oui, mais je crois qu'on a un problème. » répliqua Jo.

_« Quoi ? »_

« C'était un gaz. »

_« Vous l'avez respiré ? »_

Personne ne répondit.

_« D'accord. Vous vous sentez bien ? »_

« Oui. Pas de changement pour moi… »

A ce moment-là, Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent…et s'effondrèrent.

_Merde !_

« Adam ! J'ai un problème ! » Lança Jo avant de se précipiter auprès des deux hommes.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« Ils viennent de tomber dans les pommes ! » lança Jo légèrement paniquée.

_« Ils ont respiré autant de gaz que toi ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Shal Emma, allez aider Jo…Il faut ramener les garçons ici au plus vite. Jesse tu retournes à l'Hélix.»_

Le moléculaire, bien qu'intrigué, ne posa pas de questions.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma et Shal déboulaient. A elles trois, elles arrivèrent à peine à traîner les deux hommes jusqu'à l'Hélix, où Jesse se tenait prêt à décoller.

« Attends ! »

Jo redescendit en courant pour aller récupérer la mallette qui avait contenu le gaz. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu la même réaction que les garçons, mais elle espérait qu'Adam pourrait tirer quelques chose des résidus qui y restaient. Elle remonta dans l'Hélix, et ils filèrent vers le Sanctuaire, où Adam avait déjà préparé deux sièges côte à côte pour pouvoir surveiller les deux garçons à la fois.

A quatre, ils purent installer Ron et Brennan. Adam les sangla.

« Simple mesure de précaution. Au cas où ils feraient des convulsions…Emma ? Tu m'aides à faire les examens ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Commence par Jo. Je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi. ET ensuite Jesse, au cas où…toi et Shal, je vous verrai en dernier.»

« Ok. »

Emma s'acquitta de sa tache avec efficacité pendant que Jesse et Shal commençaient des recherches sur leurs adversaires.

« Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? » fit Jo à Emma.

« Je sais pas. Attendons un peu. Adam va trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Il trouve à chaque fois. » répondit Emma, d'un ton qu'elle voulait confiant.

Elle tournait en rond dans le couloir, devant le labo. Shal vint la rejoindre.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non » soupira Jo.

Adam, qui examinait des lames sous son microscope, leva la tête, et griffonna avec précipitation quelque chose sur son carnet. Ensuite il vint rejoindre les deux femmes.

« Apparemment ce produit n'est pas au point… »

Il fut interrompu par Jesse qui arrivait en courant, agitant des feuilles juste sorties de l'imprimante.

« Adam ! Leur arme n'agit que sur les mutants… »

« J'ai mieux. » continua le scientifique. « Elle n'agit que sur les hommes, ce qui explique que toi, Jo, n'ait rien senti. Tu as éliminé la toxine presque aussitôt…C'est en rapport avec le chromosome sexuel masculin. »

« Hein ? » Les deux filles étaient perdues.

Par contre Jesse entama avec Adam une conversation de haute volée, visant à travailler sur un anticorps.

Shal et Jo reportèrent leur attention sur les deux jeunes hommes, toujours inconscients. Jo fronça les sourcils, et mit un petit coup de coude à Shal.

« Regarde ! »

Brennan venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était attaché. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron.

Les deux femmes, bousculant Adam et Emma, rejoignirent leurs amis.


	15. Chapter 15

« Ouch »

La jeune femme avait été un peu trop lente à s'abriter.

« Jo !Jo !Ca va ? »

« Ouais ! »

De l'entrepôt, il ne restait plus rien. Elle avait du surcharger le compteur afin que l'explosion leur permette de se débarrasser de leurs poursuivants.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent de derrière leur voiture, ils eurent à peine le temps de se rebaisser avant que les chauffeurs des autres véhicules ne commencent à les canarder.

Un peu plus haut dans l'atmosphère, l'explosion les avait secoué.

« Oh, oh, on est pas les seuls sur les lieux… »

Les trois autres s'étaient cramponnés de justesse.

« Jessie, tu les déposes. Allez voir ça de plus près. Et bien entendu, vous restez en contact. »

« Compris, Adam. »

Le petit « avion » restait en mode furtif. Il atterrit, et trois personnes en descendirent sans que nul ne s'en rende compte.

Les trois jeunes gens progressaient vite et sans bruit. Ils s'accroupirent derrière le dernier repli de terrain qui les séparait encore de l'entrepôt.

« Il y a un autre félin ici… » Souffla Shalimar. « Je le sens. »

« Emma ? » Le grand jeune homme brun s'était tourné vers la deuxième jeune femme.

« Je sais pas… »

Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil.

« Tout est détruit. Il y a deux voitures de l'ASG, et une troisième. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, deux hommes sortirent des débris.

Pling !

Jo se retourna d'un bond en entendant la balle siffler.

« Cette fois c'en est trop. »

Elle se concentra à peine une seconde, et lança la main en direction de l'un des deux. La décharge qu'il reçut l'envoya au tapis.

Une seconde plus tard, le second le rejoignait.

Derrière leur talus, les trois autres avaient profité du spectacle. Le jeune homme semblait abasourdi. Les éclairs qu'il avait aperçus étaient tellement semblables à ceux que lui-même envoyait…

« Hé, Brennan ! » D'une bourrade, la blonde le ramena sur Terre.

« Il faut l'aider…Enfin, LES aider, puisqu'il y a un matériel et un félin… »

« Ok. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis sortirent à découvert.

En une seconde, tout était fini. Brennan avait éliminé le premier des chauffeurs, et Shalimar avait assommé l'autre.

Jo, cachée derrière sa voiture, s'était rendue compte que les tirs avaient cessé. Par signes, elle fit comprendre à son ami de ne pas bouger. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, tous les sens en éveil.

« Trois personnes…Des mutants, comme nous. »

Elle se releva d'un coup et lança une décharge en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

Les réflexes de Brennan avaient beau être aiguisés, il eut juste le temps de contrer la décharge qui venait vers eux. Les deux arcs électriques se rencontrèrent dans un torrent d'étincelles.

Pendant qu'elle était debout, Ron se concentra, devint invisible, et attrapa le poignet de Jo, qui devint impossible à repérer aux yeux des trois autres.

« Chérie tu restes visible pour moi », souffla Shal. En utilisant son acuité visuelle féline, elle repéra les deux formes.

« Brennan ! Shal ! Emma ! Ne leur faites pas de mal… » La voix d'Adam retentit dans leurs écouteurs.

Brennan soupira.

« Ok A toi de jouer », fit-il en se tournant vers Emma.

« Dis moi juste où ils sont Shal. »

« Droit devant à vingt mètres. » Et elle et Brennan se rapprochèrent de leurs cibles.

Une seconde plus tard, Ron lâcha Jo, et se plia en deux.

« Ron ! » Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son ami, et elle allait lancer un éclair vers Emma, quand Shal, surgie d'on ne sait où, lui attrapa le bras.

« Du calme ! On est dans le même camp. »

Elle se redressa d'un bond et allait sauter sur la blonde, quand Brennan l'immobilisa.

« Bravo ! Il vous en faut du monde, pour venir à bout de deux personnes. » persifla-t-elle, avec un petit rire moqueur.

« Hey ! On est du même côté on t'a dit. » fit Brennan. En preuve de bonne volonté, il la lâcha.

Emma était déjà occupée à ranimer le jeune homme qu'elle avait mis à terre.

Jo ne bougeait pas, tous les sens en éveil. A trois contre un, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir, et encore moins d'emmener Ron avec elle.

Emma était en train de ranimer le jeune homme.

Quand Ron ouvrit les yeux, il entrevit un visage inconnu. Une jeune femme brune, le regard doux, arborait une expression inquiète.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais, mais j'ai un marteau-piqueur dans la tête… »

Elle rougit.

« Désolée…C'est l'onde psyonique… »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? »

« Oui.. Mais je voulais juste t'immobiliser, vous cherchiez à nous fuir, alors qu'on est du même côté… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ces voitures…ce sont des hommes de l'ASG… »

« Je sais… »

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever

Pendant tout ce temps, Jo n'avait pas bougé. Voyant Ron éveillé et debout, elle avait vu là une chance de s'échapper.

« Jo ! »

L'appel de Ron lui fit tourner la tête. Le regard bleu était chargé d'interrogation, de curiosité, d'envie peut-être.

« D'accord » lui dit-elle.

Elle se détendit soudain. Brennan et Shalimar sourirent.

« Vous nous suivez ? » fit Emma.

Et les cinq mutants repartirent vers l'Hélix.

« Jessie ? On est là »

D'une pression sur un bouton, Jessie désactiva l'occulteur.

« Wow ! » Ron et Jo sursautèrent envoyant l'avion apparaître à peine à quelques mètres devant eux.

« Salut !! » lança Jesse de derrière son pupitre.

Quand ils furent tous à bord, Emma apporta un tube d'aspirine et une bouteille d'eau à Ron.

Personne ne disait mot. Jo étudiait les quatre amis.

Une fois l'Hélix en haute altitude, Jesse enclencha le pilote automatique et fit pivoter son siège.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations »

Il se leva et s'avança vers Jo.

« Moi c'est Jesse. »

Elle lui tendit machinalement la main. Quand il la serra, il sentit une petite décharge électrique.

« Désolée… » S'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme.

« Pas de soucis. » Avec un sourire, il reprit. « la tigresse blonde, là-bas, c'est Shalimar, le brun ténébreux, c'est Brennan, et la douce infirmière c'est Emma. »

Puisque Jo ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, Ron finit par prendre la parole.

« Moi c'est Ron, et elle c'est Jo. »

« Je vois que vous avez fini les présentations. »

La voix d'Adam sortant des haut-parleurs fit sursauter Jo et Ron.

_Cette voix…On dirait…_

« Mr Kane ? » termina Ron à voix haute.

Jo fronça les sourcils. Visiblement les pensées de Ron avaient suivi le même chemin que les siennes.

« Oui, Ronald. »

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?_

Jo ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. Le professeur Kane était un ami de ses parents. Elle n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis le déménagement de ses parents. Elle l'avait cru mort car ses efforts pour le retrouver s'étaient toujours révélés infructueux à la mort de ses parents.

« Adam ? Je vous croyais… »

« Mort. Je sais. Je suis désolé, Jo. »

« Enfoiré… » marmonna Jo entre ses dents.

« Vous serez bientôt au sanctuaire. »

« Dix minutes, Adam. » intervint Jesse.

La tension accumulée ces dernières heures ne voulait pas s'évanouir. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement besoin de bouger. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

L'entendant remuer Ron leva les yeux. Il vit un éclair jaune zébrer les yeux de la jeune femme et se leva à son tour. Il l'entraîna à l'écart et la prit dans ses bras, sans un mot.

Sentant son poignet agrippé, Jo se retourna : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Viens là » souffla Ron, en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur elle. La faculté de la calmer d'un seul regard : son contact agissait comme un baume sur elle.

Un regard brun, plus curieux qu'observateur, suivait les deux jeunes gens. Brennan se demandait ce qui pouvait lier l'impétueuse matérielle, au calme moléculaire.

Une profonde amitié au minimum. A moins qu'ils ne soient frère et sœur.

Jo ferma les yeux. En se concentrant sur les battements de cœur de Ron, elle en oubliait sa nervosité, ses doutes, et sa colère…envers Adam, envers les Mutant X, ou elle-même , elle ne savait pas. Toujours est-il que tout ça disparaissait peu à peu, remplacé par une sensation de de calme, d'apaisement...

Les autres ne disaient rien : Brennan les observait, Emma et Jesse surveillaient les manœuvres d'atterrissage de l'Hélix, et Shal sentait, avec l'instinct propre aux félins, qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les deux nouveaux. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait encore qui était le félin qu'elle avait senti, lorsqu'elle approchait les débris de l'entrepôt.

_Probablement un troisième individu. Encore que…_

L'attitude de la jeune femme lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle ressentait lors de ses premières sorties à bord de l'Hélix.Elle était mal à l'aise, surtout quand elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle au sein des Mutant X.

« Joanna ? »

La jeune femme, jusque là en compagnie de Jesse et Emma dans la cuisine du Sanctuaire, se retourna brusquement.

Adam s'avançait tranquillement vers elle.

« Je voudrais vous faire passer un scanner, à toi et à Ron. Pendant que je m'occupe de Ron, tu veux bien aller avec Brennan et Jesse chercher vos affaires ? »

Il savait que le moléculaire saurait le cas échéant tempérer la fougue des deux matériels.

Il se demandait surtout lequel se rendrait compte le premier de la particularité de la jeune femme.

Jo acquiesça sans un mot. Quitte à devoir rester ici un moment, autant avoir leurs affaires personnelles avec eux.

Shalimar se trouvait dans le hangar de l'Hélix quand les trois jeunes gens partirent. C'est en les regardant avancer, Jo entre Brennan et Jesse, qu'elle comprit. Rangeant rapidement les cordes et harnais qu'elle démêlait, elle se rendit au labo.

« Adam ? J'ai une petite question… »

Dans l'Hélix, Brennan et Jesse bavardaient, échangeant considérations sur tout et rien.

Jo, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées. Quand Brennan lui adressa la parole, elle sursauta.

« Pardon ? »

Le brun, amusé, rit.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on ramène votre voiture au Sanctuaire. »

« Si elle est encore là-bas, pourquoi pas… »

« Ok. Et … vous avez un appart' ou un autre endroit ou tu veux qu'on aille ? »

« Euh… » Elle hésitait. Leur appartement était en plein New-York, au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble.

« Oui ? »

« Ca risque de pas être facile, avec cet engin… »

Jesse se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était tout fier de parler des performances de son « jouet ».

« Pas de souci. Si nécessaire, je peux même atterrir comme un hélico. »

« Décollage et atterrissage vertical ? »

« Oui. » Le blond était heureux d'avoir enfin pu dérider leur compagne de voyage.

_« Jesse ? »_

« Oui Shal. »

Le jeune féline souriait derrière son pupitre. Elle savait le fin mot de l'histoire. Emma l'avait appris par Ron, mais restait à savoir si les deux garçons de l'équipe allaient comprendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus de New York, Jo donna l'adresse de l'appartement à Jesse, qui posa sans problèmes l'Hélix sur le toit de l'immeuble.

« C'est à quel étage ? »

« Juste en dessous de nous. » fit Jo.

Elle ouvrit, avec une aisance qui trahissait l'habitude, la lucarne qui donnait accès au toit, et sauta à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes se penchèrent, étonnés et, la voyant saine et sauve quelques trois mètres en dessous d'eux, l'imitèrent.

_Bizarre qu'elle saute de cette hauteur. Soit elle a un super entraînement, soit…_

« Merde ! » Un juron étranglé lui fit tourner la tête.

Jo était penchée sur un boîtier, fixé près de la porte de son appartement.

« Quelqu'un a essayé de le forcer. »

Jesse poussa doucement Jo pour examiner à son tour le boîtier.

Doté d'un clavier numérique et d'un scanner, le dispositif était sophistiqué.

« Certains de nos amis avaient parfois besoin d 'un refuge temporaire. » expliqua Jo. « Le boîtier est relié à un mini-ordinateur. »

« Compris. »

Brennan, lui, était un peu perdu.

Elle entra, suivi des deux jeunes hommes. Même si tout semblait en ordre, elle sentait une odeur étrangère flotter dans l'air.

« Quelqu'un est entré ici …Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont réussi à forcer les commandes du boitier… »

« Dans ce cas, vous ne pourrez plus revenir ici…Prends tout ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin, on va t aider... » lui fit Brennan.

« Ok. »

Réfrénant ses instincts félins, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Ron. Ouvrant grand l'armoire, elle se pencha à l'intérieur, et on entendit un petit cliquetis, avant qu'elle ne glisse, révélant une pièce aux murs étincelants.

Elle y entra et commença à déconnecter et ranger méthodiquement les trois ordinateurs portables qui s'y trouvaient.

Jesse la suivit. « Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

« Ben si l'un de vous pouvait vider l'armoire de Ron. Sa valise est juste au dessus. »

« Je prends ! » Lança Brennan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rangement des PC était fini et les ordinateurs, accompagnés de leurs accessoires et des deux disques durs externes grande capacité, attendaient sagement leur propriétaire dans le salon, à côté de l'immense sac de voyage de David.

Elle passa rapidement dans sa chambre, ou les treillis, hauts et autres vestes, remplirent rapidement un sac. Elle attrapa sa valise pour y mettre le reste, et allait quitter sa chambre définitivement, quand elle se ravisa.

Passant dans la salle de bains, elle vida les étagères de l'armoire à pharmacie. Attrapant un ensemble de petites fioles, elle sourit.

Jesse, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, fut intrigué. Premier sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de Jo…

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Jo secoua la tête.

« Rien…Rien du tout. »

Jesse remarqua qu'elle prenait grand soin de ces petites fioles et s'approcha pour l'aider.

« Huile de massage ? » fit-il d'un ton rieur en haussant un sourcil.

« Sans commentaires » lui fit Jo en lui lançant le dernier sac, désormais rempli.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et repartit dans sa chambre, vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Elle attrapa les rares bibelots et cadres photos qui traînaient, et les déposa près des sacs dans le salon, où Brennan les attendait, tranquillement assis.

Il se leva, en les voyant arriver. « C'est bon ? »

« Je crois. »

Elle passa derrière le bar qui séparait le coin cuisine et fouilla un instant dans les placards. « Vous avez faim, ou soif ? Parce que tant qu'à faire…»

Comme une réponse à sa question, le ventre de Brennan gargouilla bruyamment.

« Gâteaux ou barres de chocolat ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit une sacoche de dessous le bar et commença à la remplir : barres de chocolat, paquets de gâteaux, bouteilles d'eau et canettes de sodas…

Elle lança la musette à Brennan.

« Tiens. »

Le matériel sourit. « Merci. » Il passa la bandoulière de la musette et attrapa deux sacs.

Elle soupira, et attrapa sa valise et son sac.

Elle sortit à la suite des deux garçons, et une fois sur le seuil, se retourna. Même si elle savait en s'installant ici qu'elle devrait un jour partir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

Des souvenirs affluèrent.

_Ron et elle sur canapé, en train de regarder tranquillement un film._

_Les soirées, autour de la table basse, avec les jeux idiots. _

_Le fou rire de Ron et Chris, lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue avec un tablier…Chris, à bout de forces, qui refusait de se faire soigner…Chris, qui avait fini par mourir dans ses bras._

Jesse et Brennan se regardèrent. Ils comprenaient ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir. Se construire une nouvelle vie, pour devoir tout quitter...Le lot de pas mal de Nouveaux Mutants. Ils posèrent leurs charges et s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Allez viens… » souffla Brennan.

Ce n'est que quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules qu'elle revint à la réalité. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle chassa rageusement ses larmes, avant de les suivre vers ce qui semblait pour elle et Ron le début d'une nouvelle vie.

_Heureusement que c'est un 4x4 !_ se disait Brennan en conduisant d'une main ferme la voiture de Jo sur les petites routes qui environnaient le Sanctuaire.

Jo, assise côté passager, s'était assoupie. Détendue, elle semblait plus jeune, plus sereine. Durant le voyage de New York jusqu'à l'entrepôt désormais en ruines, elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et les deux hommes avaient respecté son silence. Il allait leur falloir un temps d'adaptation à tous, le temps pour la cohabitation de se mettre en place.

Il soupira. Apprivoiser la jeune femme allait être difficile, parce que les barrières qu'elle avait mises avec les autres semblaient être solides, et seulement franchissables pour Ron.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du Sanctuaire, Jo ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat.

« Salut la belle au bois dormant ! Bien dormi ? »

« Moui… » balbutia Jo, encore endormie. Elle termina de s'étirer et se rassit correctement dans son siège.

Son attitude fit rire Brennan.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me fais penser à un chaton, alors que cet après-midi on aurait plutôt dit une tigresse. »

Le petit sourire en coin de Jo fit hausser un sourcil à Brennan.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu es proche de la vérité… »

_« Hé ! Vous êtes où ? je viens d'arriver…»_ La voix de Jesse, toujours dans l'Hélix, fit taire Brennan.

« On arrive. Nous, on peut pas éviter les turbulences du chemin. » Rétorqua vertement Brennan.

_« Ok. Ben on se voit à la maison ! »_ conclut Jesse en coupant la communication.

« Ok. Débloque l'entrée du hangar. »

Brennan se reconcentra sur sa conduite, et finit par bifurquer droit vers une paroi qui s'effaça au dernier moment.

Une minute plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le hangar où était l'Hélix. Jesse avait déjà déchargé leurs affaires avec l'aide de Ron.

Quand elle les vit entrer, Emma vint à leur rencontre.

« Jo ? Adam t'attend. TU me suis ? »

Un regard à Brennan plus tard, les deux femmes avaient quitté la pièce, direction le laboratoire. Shalimar était là, en pleine discussion avec Adam.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Jo croisa le regard de la blonde féline. Elle eut l'impression d'être sondée.

_Elle sait_ se dit Jo.

« Jo, tu vas t'installer sur le fauteuil s'il te plait. Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion. Mais cela peut largement attendre. Pour l'instant, voyons comment tu vas. »

Emma et Shal l'accompagnèrent.

« On sait… » commença Shal.

« que tu as une double mutation… » continua Emma.

« Ah… »

« Ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que l'on puisse combiner matériel et organique… » réfléchit Emma.

« Mon père était matériel, et ma mère était organique… » fit Jo en haussant les épaules.

« Emma, Shal, écartez vous un peu s'il vous plait. Jo, tu veux bien éviter de bouger quelques secondes ? »

La petite lueur bleue commença à parcourir le corps de Jo. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Emma fit signe à Jo qu'elle pouvait se lever.

« Un petit café ? » suggéra Shal.

« Pourquoi pas… » fit Jo en haussant les épaules. Elle savait que les deux filles allaient probablement lui poser plein de questions, mais elle préférait laisser venir.

« Café, thé, ou chocolat ? » demanda Emma en ouvrant un placard.

« Café pour moi miss » répondit Shalimar.

« Jo ? »

« Je veux bien du thé » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais…qui boit du chocolat ici ? »

« C'est moi ! »

Brennan, sur le pas de la porte, les observait.

Il voyait Shal et Jo côte à côte, bien que de dos, et il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ratait.

« Un grand gaillard comme toi, boire du chocolat au lait… ? » fit Jo, incrédule.

« Ben oui. J'adore ça. Et d'ailleurs, je vais m'en faire un petit. Ca te tente pas ? »

« Pas maintenant, merci. »

Emma apporta gentiment les trois tasses sur la table, pendant que Brennan se préparait sa boisson favorite.

« Bon alors, les filles, vous parliez de quoi ? »

« On lui disait à quel point tu étais lourd collant et macho… Mais puisque tu es là… » lança Shal.

Jo, le nez dans sa tasse, manqua s'étrangler, mais ses yeux riaient.

_Finalement c'est peut-être pas mal ici. _

« Mais oui c'est ça ! Jo, les écoute pas. Y a pas plus gentil et attentionné que moi et Jesse… »

« Ah mais non ! On n'a pas parlé de jesse. Lui, il est gentil et attentionné »

Brennan fit mine de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule.

Ron et Jesse les rejoignirent à ce moment-là, et tous devisèrent agréablement. Jo ne prenait pas autant par à la conversation que Ron, remarqua Brennan. Cependant, elle était attentive à tout ce qui se disait.

« Vous voulez peut-être vous reposer tous les deux. On va vous montrer vos chambres. » lança Jesse.

Il fit signe à Ron de le suivre pendant qu'Emma entraînait Jo.

Dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres respectifs, Jesse expliqua : « Toutes nos chambres sont côte à côte. Mais elles sont bien insonorisées. Sauf pour Shalimar, avec ses sens hyper développés…Sinon, y a un dojo, une salle de simulation, et d'autres trucs que vous verrez demain », conclut-il en voyant Ron bailler. »Pour toi, c'est pas là » fit-il à Ron. « On a déposé vos sacs. »

« Dors bien puce » fit-il à Jo, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, suivie de Jesse.

Emma continua avec Jo, et elle lui indiqua la chambre la plus éloignée.

_Tant mieux. Si je fais encore des cauchemars, je ne réveillerais personne._

Emma fit coulisser un panneau, puis lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Voilà, c'est ton domaine pour tout le temps où tu resteras ici. Tu peux mettre des posters décorer, enfin ce que tu veux quoi… » fit la psyonique en souriant.

« Et si tu as un souci, n'hésites pas à en parler… »

« Merci, Emma. »

« Je te laisse te reposer. A plus tard ! »

« A plus. Emma ? »

Cette denrière, qui allait passer la porte, se retourna.

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu as su ? »

« C'est Ron qui m'en a parlé, quand on parlait de ses propres capacités. Et Shal et elle aussi féline, donc c'est son instinct de félin qui a pris le dessus… »

Jo hocha la tête.

Emma sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule.

De son blouson, elle sortit un lecteur MP3. Otant ses bottes, elle s'allongea toute habillée, avant d'enfiler le mini-casque.

S'abandonnant aux rythmes envoûtants, elle se détendit peu à peu avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de songes.

_« Chris ! Chris ! » Jo avait beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas. Elle essaya de s'approcher, mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il semblait s'éloigner. Elle se mit à courir, et tomba dans un gouffre._

_Immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger que la tête. Ces hommes la touchaient, la jaugeant, la caressant. Elle pleurait à présent, et ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements. De peur, de honte._

Brennan passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits. Tous se trouvaient dans une autre partie du Sanctuaire, sauf Jo, et Ron, qui étaient censés dormir.

_Ces bruits, on dirait…des gémissements._

Il s'approcha de la porte de Jo, et tendit l'oreille. Elle rêvait.

_Non, elle fait plutôt un cauchemar._

Il hésita un instant, et décida d'entrer. Il fit coulisser doucement la porte, et jeta un œil.

La jeune femme était allongée toute habillée, un casque audio sur les oreilles. Elle bougeait dans des mouvements assez désordonnés.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et tendit le bras vers la jeune femme.

« Jo ! Jo !» appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa. Sentant un présence à ses côtés elle se défendit instinctivement. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une couleur jaune- orangée et elle donna un coup, sans même savoir qui elle frappait.

« Hey ! Chhht ! C'est moi ! » fit Brennan, parant le coup de justesse.

Elle reprit ses esprits, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ne retenant plus ses sanglots.

Elle se foutait de ce que pouvait penser l'homme à côté d'elle, elle qui en général ne se laissait aller qu'en présence de Ron. Ses émotions prirent le pas sur sa raison, et de petits éclairs commencèrent à naître au bout de ses doigts. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Brennan n'hésita qu'une seconde : il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira doucement contre lui.

« Chht, calme toi. Ca va aller… »

Sans même réfléchir, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle avait besoin d'un réconfort qu'il lui offrait sans retenue. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'apaisaient, et les éclairs diminuaient, en nombre et en intensité.

Alors même qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, il ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, et ce corps ferme contre le sien, lui tournait un peu la tête.

Il pensa un instant que cela venait de la similitude de leurs pouvoirs, puis cette impression s'évanouit.

Quand à Jo, elle ne réfléchissait même plus. Elle ne pensait pas à la gêne qu'elle éprouverait de s'être abandonnée dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était bien. Vraiment bien.

La tête tout contre le torse du jeune homme, elle entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer un moment puis reprendre leur cadence régulière, et rassurante.

« On vous a jamais dit de pas taper sur les dames ? »

L'homme en pardessus noir, et ses acolytes, qui tentaient d'emmener de force une jeune femme, se retournèrent à la remarque acerbe de Shalimar.

Emma, Shal et Jo venaient de débouler sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un appel d'un Nouveau Mutant, encore un.

Une jeune femme poursuivie par les sbires d'Eckart qu'il fallait récupérer et mettre à l'abri.

Les trois se retournèrent et les deux grandes brutes, sur ordre du troisième, se lancèrent vers les trois femmes. Shal sauta sur le premier, qu'elle mit KO en deux coups de poings. Jo se mit un peu en avant d'Emma, qui lança une onde vers le deuxième homme. Alors qu'il sortait son arme, il s'arrêta.

Brennan, dont le bras était étroitement serré par Ron, observait le combat d'un œil mi-amusé, mi-ébahi.

_Wow, finalement, elle est pire que Shalimar…Mi-chaton mi-tigresse…_

Il sursauta. Ron sourit. Il avait presque pu voir les rouages du cerveau du matériel tourner. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les filles : il connaissait Jo, et savait Shal et Emma capables de se battre. Si lui et Brennan étaient là, ce n'était que par pure précaution.

Une fois la brute suffoquant, un éclair suffit à Jo pour l'assommer. Restait le chef, qui essayait de s'enfuir, en tenant la mutante comme un bouclier humain.

Les deux félines s'approchaient dangereusement de leur cible. Il resserra sa prise autour de son otage.

_Bon, fini de jouer. _

Ron et Brennan, toujours invisibles, contournèrent l'individu. Une fois juste derrière eux, Ron lacha le bras de Brennan.

« Si vous aprochez, je la tue. »

« Si elle meurt, tu meurs. »

« Ah ouais ? Vous croyez avoir le temps de me tuer avant que je la tue. »

« Nous, non. Mais eux, oui. » répondit Shal en pointant le menton vers un point invisible derrière lui.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, un instant déstabilisé.

_Du bluff…_

Brennan sourit, et tendit le bras vers l'homme. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule. L'homme surpris, lâcha son otage, vers laquelle Emma se précipita.

Maintenant encadré par quatre Mutants furieux, l'homme se savait en mauvaise posture. Aucun des quatre ne bougeait.

_« Sérieux vous abusez là » _rit Jesse, dans l'Hélix. _« Emma est à l'abri avec notre cible. »_

Brennan sourit.

« Honneur aux dames ! »

« Mais je t'en prie… » renchérit Jo.

« Bon d'accord. »

Ce petit échange était suivi par Ron et Shalimar, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux. Tout le temps qu'il avait duré, Brennan et Jo remuaient à peine les doigts, et des arcs électriques naissaient et bougeaient suivant les mouvements des deux matériels.

Shal était presque fascinée par ces arcs de lumière. Puis au même instant, ils lancèrent leur décharge.

L'homme s'effondra, KO.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, les quatre jeunes gens déguerpirent en vitesse, aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Ils avaient abandonné leurs adversaires sur le toit.

A peine Jo avait-elle escaladé la passerelle de l'Hélix que Jesse décolla.

« On la ramène au Sanctuaire. Trop dangereux de passer directement au lieu sécurisé. » fit laconiquement Jesse, concentré sur son pilotage et ses manœuvres d'évitement. En effet, au dessus de New York, il était fréquent de croiser des avions de lignes, et les turbulences générées par ces mastodontes mettaient à mal la stabilité de l'Hélix.

Emma s'affairait autour de Sam, la jeune fille qu'ils étaient allés récupérer.

« Salut Sam. Ca va ? »

« Jo ?! »

« Désolée de pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais j'ai dû partir en catastrophe. »

« Et Ron ? »

« Je suis là Sam. »

« Je suis contente de vous voir en vie. »

« Comment tu avs, toi ? »

« Ca va. Quelques bleus, mais rien de grave. »

« Ils te ramènent chez eux,… »

« Tu peux dire chez nous, JO » intervint Brennan.

« … et ensuite tu partiras dans les mondes souterrains. Pour les infos techniques, tu devrais en savoir plus plus tard. »

« Ok »

« Raah zut ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit Brennan, qui passait à ce moment là.

« Ron m'a encore piqué un jeu. »

« Un jeu ? »

« Un jeu video. Stratégie. »

« …C'est pas Ron… » avoua le matériel, penaud.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est moi et Jesse. Hier , on arrivait pas à dormir, du coup on te l'a emprunté, puisque tu l'avais laissé ici. »

« Je peux le récupérer ? »

« Suis moi. »

Elle le suivit le long des couloirs jusqu'aux chambres, et pénétra à sa suite dans son domaine. Elle n'était pas encore entrée dans les chambres de ses « colocataires », depuis seulement quelques jours qu'elle était là.

La pièce était sobre, et masculine. Le désordre ambiant fit sourire Jo.

« Alors, où l'ai-je donc posé ? »

« C'est pas grave, quand tu le trouveras, tu me le redonneras… » pouffa la jeune femme.

L'air contrit, il fouillait dans les piles de CD qui encombraient la commode.

« Ahah ! Le voilà ! » fit-il en brandissant un boîtier.

Après quelques heures passées à jouer, Jo éprouvait le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle sortit de la salle des ordinateurs en s'étirant.

_Un thé, voilà qui me fera du bien…_

Elle avait hésité les premiers jours à venir se servir elle-même, mais à présent elle se sentait – presque – comme chez elle au Sanctuaire.

Elle s'était installée sur un des tabourets, et savourait son thé brulant quand …

« Joanna ? »

« Adam… »

« On peut discuter ? »

« … »

« Bon, et bien je vais parler et tu vas m'écouter alors. Tu veux bien ? »

Le scientifique savait qu'elle nourrissait de la rancœur envers lui.

« Ok. »

Il s'installa face à elle, et s'assit.

« Tu sais que tes deux parents étaient des mutants. En général, la combinaison des gènes de deux mutations différentes donne soit des enfants sans pouvoirs, soit des enfants mutants classiques. Et bien, il semble que les gênes mutants de tes parents se soient combinés pour donner une double mutation étonnamment stable… »

« Ca, je le savais déjà, je n'ai plus dix ans, Adam. » répondit-elle, d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle savait qu'elle lui devait d'être encore en vie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une colère sourde contre cet homme qui, au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de lui, n'était pas là.

« Je voulais savoir si les autres étaient au courant. »

« Quels autres ? Ceux d'ici ? »

Adam hocha la tête.

« Emma et Shal, oui. Je pense que Brennan a des doutes. »

L'intéressé, qui passait à ce moment là dans le couloir, s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

« Et Jesse, je n'en sait rien. Mais ils sont trop polis pour me poser la question directement. »

« Ok. Je te laisse gérer ça. Je suppose que je te dois aussi des excuses. Pour ne pas m'être manifesté à la mort de tes parents. Mais…je ne pouvais pas. »

« Tu sais que c'est le choc qui a déclenché mes pouvoirs de matériel et la capacité de Ron à lancer des rayons de lumière ? Non tu ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas là. En dehors de mes parents tu étais le seul à pouvoir nous apprendre à maîtriser ça. ET TU N'ETAIS PAS LA !! » termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

« Je sais. Je te demande pardon… »

« T'imagines même pas comment on pu avoir peur, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y en avait plein d'autres ! »

Il la laissait parler, conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser son ressentiment.

« NON TU NE SAIS PAS !!!ET J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TES EXCUSES !! »

Brennan était toujours là, tout près, mais la jeune femme ne le sentait pas.

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, mais en attendant, essaie de comprendre… »

C'est d'un ton désabusé que la jeune femme répondit.

« Mais j'ai compris Adam. C'est juste que je m'étais juré de te le dire en face, et je dois dire que ça fait du bien… »

Le scientifique sourit malgré lui. En dépit de leur adolescence chaotique, Jo et Ron étaient étonnamment équilibrés.

« En attendant, j'ai pu voir que votre collaboration était fructueuse. Que diriez-vous de rester ici ? A moins que toi et Ron ne préfériez rejoindre les mondes souterrains ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » En son for intérieur, Jo savait pertinemment que Ron voudrait rester et se battre.

« Prends ton temps. Ne te presse pas. »

Après lui avoir amicalement serré l'épaule, il se leva.

Brennan vit qu'il était temps pour lui de disparaître. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de repartir comme il était venu. Mieux valait jouer la franchise…

Quand Adam sortit, Jo entendit : « Tiens Brennan ! Des insomnies, toi aussi ? »

Les balbutiements d'excuse du jeune homme étaient parfaitement audibles pour Jo.

Elle attendit un instant, puis se concentra. Avec son instinct et ses perceptions surdéveloppées, elle se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant juste derrière elle.

« Tu as tout entendu je suppose. »

« … »

« De toute façon, tu aurais appris à un moment ou à un autre ce que tu n'avais pas déjà compris ».

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Seul l'éclair orangé qui traversa ses yeux trahit l'utilisation des ses perceptions félines.

« Je suis désolé…On est tous plus ou moins passé par là. »

Il soupira.

« Mais…faut pas en vouloir à Adam. »

« Je ne lui en veux pas. Non…je ne lui en veux plus » corrigea-t-elle.

« En plus, cette colère m'a été bénéfique. Parce qu'elle m'a donné la force de tenir. Et puis, de toute façon, tu as entendu mes raisons. »

« Oui…Tu penses rester alors ? »

« Je sais pas…Ron restera de toute manière. »

« Tu sais, ici, tu pourrais retrouver un semblant de famille. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, toi et Ron n'avez plus personne…»

« C'est vrai. Mais… »

« Attends de voir » la coupa-t-il. « Donnes toi quelques jours, avant de décider. Ok ?»

Son regard de pseudo chien battu eut raison de Jo. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme capitula.

« Ok. Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir. »

« Promis ? »

« Juré. »

« D'accord. Pour fêter ça, tournée de chocolat façon Mulwray ! »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu tant que j'y goute ? » fit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le comptoir tandis que le jeune homme attrapait une casserole.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il vint s'installer en face d'elle, lui tendant une grande tasse de chocolat mousseux, elle hésita.

« Mais qu'est que tu y mets de spécial ? »

« Un aphrodisiaque, pour séduire les femmes. Et beaucoup d'amouuuur » finit-il en exagérant le mot.

Jo éclata de rire, toute colère envolée.

Jo portait ses coups. Précis et rapides, ses frappes s'enchaînaient, et elle mettait au tapis les adversaires les uns après les autres. Près d'elle, les charges de Brennan, mesurées et lancées à un rythme rapide, avaient le même effet.

« Jo! »

D'un mouvement souple, elle se retourna et évita l'homme que Brennan avait propulsé vers elle, et l'assomma d'une manchette.

Au moment où elle frappait le dernier homme, sa main passa littéralement à travers son adversaire, et tout s'évanouit : les corps, les murs, l'entrepôt disparurent pour laisser place à la salle de cyber-simulation du Sanctuaire.

Des applaudissements lents se firent entendre. Shal, debout prêt de l'ordinateur de commande, les observait.

« Pas mal, pour une première… »

Shal était encore méfiante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour l'autre féline. Quand elle-même était arrivée, il lui avait fallu plusieurs séances avant d'arriver à maîtriser les hologrammes de la simulation…Et elle savait aussi que leurs gênes félins communs allaient probablement les conduire à se disputer un jour ou l'autre.

Jo était elle aussi consciente de cet état de fait.

_On verra bien…_

« Oui. Vraiment pas mal » commenta à son tour le matériel. Le regard du brun couvait la jeune femme, et Shal sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie la taquiner. Elle l'ignora d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Un petit tour en ville, ca te tente ? » questionna la blonde.

« Pourquoi pas ? Quel est le programme ? »

« Chaussures, vêtements, lingerie… »

A ce mot, Brennan se leva d'un bond, l'œil pétillant.

« Moi ça m'intéresse ! »

« Oui, mais t'es pas invité ! » se moqua Jo. « A moins bien sur que ton invitation pour les magasins de lingerie ne s'adresse à lui, Shal. »

La féline sourit, puis hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans virée entre filles, Bren ? »

Il éclata de rire et les laissa.

« Départ dans dix minutes, ça te va ? »

« Juste le temps de me doucher et me changer, et j'arrive. »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, passa sous la douche, et neuf minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le hangar, où l'attendaient les filles.

« C'est parti ? »

« On y va ! »

Avec Shal au volant, elles mirent à peine une heure pour rejoindre le centre commercial.

Un fois arrivé au niveau des magasins qui les intéressaient, elles se regardèrent :

« Bon, par quoi on commence Shal ? »

« Les chaussures ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et ce fut le début d'un marathon shopping.

Ce qu'elles ignorait – ou faisaient semblant de pas remarquer – c'est qu'elles étaient suivies, et ce depuis le début de la journée.

« Ron ! Un petite virée en ville, ça te tente ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Quel est le programme ? »

« Détente : les filles sont parties faire du shopping sans nous ! »

« Voyeur ! Je parie que tu veux encore les suivre dans les magasins de lingerie…»

« Ah ? Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait ? » fit Ron en se tournant vers Jesse, arrivé sur ces entrefaites.

« Oui ! Enfin, il a essayé… » se moqua Jesse.

« Et ? »

« Il a pris une correction mémorable ! » rit le blond.

« Même pas vrai » fit l'électrique ave une moue boudeuse.

« Faut pas être aussi lourd, c'est tout…Moi, j'allais souvent avec Jo faire du shopping… »

« Quoi !? » les deux autres surpris, avaient parlé en même temps.

« Ben ouais, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits… et puis, c'est pratique un œil de mec pour jauger de l'effet qu'aura sa lingerie… ça c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Et puis c'est à double sens : pratique d'avoir une femme sous la main pour pas se faire refiler n'importe quoi par les vendeuse… »

Sa réplique avait fait réfléchir les deux autres.

« Les gars, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle veste… »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis Jesse partit en direction du laboratoire.

« Adam, on va faire un tour avec Ron et Brennan… »

« D'accord » lui répondit le scientifique. « Mais…laissez les filles tranquilles… »

« Nous ? Voyons, Adam, on n'est pas comme ça ! » répondit Jesse, faussement offusqué, avant de filer à fond de train vers la voiture de Jo.

« Franchement, les gars, vous avez de la chance que j'aie toujours mes doubles… »

Une fois les garçons partis, le scientifique se remit à travailler, toujours souriant. Il veillait sur sa petite équipe comme sur ses propres enfants, et faisait de son mieux pour les aider à vivre avec leurs différences. Malheureusement, Jo et Ron avaient dû apprivoiser leurs pouvoirs seuls, et quoi qu'en pense la jeune femme, il se reprochait de n'avoir pas été là. Mais il espérait qu'elle lui donnerait la possibilité de se rattraper un peu.

Elle et Ron étaient devenus très proches, visiblement. Plus un frère et sa sœur, que les cousins éloignés qu'ils étaient.

_Tant mieux, _se disait-il.

_J'espère qu'ils resteront ici. Ca me permettrait de me rattraper un peu…Et ils seront en sécurité. En plus, de nouvelles têtes seraient les bienvenues._

Une heure et demie plus tard, les garçons se garaient sur le parking du centre commercial. Après avoir vérifié que la voiture des filles s'y trouvaient bien, ils consultèrent rapidement le plan pour vérifier où se trouvaient les magasins préférés de leurs « cibles »..

« Les chaussures ! » lança Brennan.

« Non ! La lingerie ! » objecta Ron.

« Euh…moi je pencherai pour les vêtements… » termina Jesse, à moitié mort de rire.

« Mouais...Non »

Les bottines roses fluo que Shal avait essayées juraient affreusement avec ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

« Jo ? »

« Désolée, Shalimar. Mais là… Non »

« C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Décidément, le style Barbie, c'est pas pour moi ! » termina-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elle reparut quelques minutes après, une paire de bottes en cuir noir simple et pourtant sublimes aux pieds.

Là, les deux autres approuvèrent d'un même hochement de tête.

Elle paya et les trois jeunes femmes s'accordèrent le temps d'un café pour décider de la suite de leur marathon.

« Moi je dis lingerie, pantalons, vestes et petits hauts, dans l'ordre ! »

« Mouais…Non, moi je suggèrerai de terminer par la lingerie »

Shal et Emma discutaient de la suite de l'après-midi. Jo les observait, le regard un peu mélancolique. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu une amie avec laquelle se disputer, discuter, parler chiffons et garçons…

« Et toi Jo, tu en dis quoi ? »

Emma, voyant le regard un peu voilé de leur nouvelle amie, l'avait tiré de ses tristes pensées.

« Hein ? »

« On te demandait ce que tu voulais faire maintenant… » expliqua patiemment la psyonique.

Elle allait répondre, quand une odeur qu elle reconnaîtrait entre mille l'interrompit.

« Je suggère la lingerie d'abord… »

« Heyy ! » Emma fit mine d'être vexée.

« Ben manteaux, pulls, pantalons c'est plus lourd…Et puis, on a de la compagnie les filles. »

« Comment ça ? » Shal, d'un coup, était redevenue sérieuse.

« Rien de grave. Je viens de sentir le parfum de Ron. Les gars ne sont pas loin… »

« Mais c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui le porte… »

« Non. C'est moi l'ai synthétisé… du sur mesure en quelque sorte… »

« Ca m'étonne pas. Ils ont déjà essayé de nous suivre dans les magasins de lingerie…Ils font un beau trio de voyeurs. » rit Emma.

« Oui. Ron en a après vous les filles… Moi, il me connaît par cœur… »

« Comment ça ? » Les yeux de Shal s'agrandirent d'un coup.

Jo éclata de rire.

« On a grandi ensemble. ET puis, ça m'est arrivé de l'emmener avec moi quand on habitait tous les deux, histoire de voir l'effet que mes emplettes auraient… »

« …sur ton mec. Joli coup ! » souffla Shal, admirative.

« Attends…Adam ? » souffla Emma dans son transmetteur.

« Est-ce que les garçons sont au sanctuaire ? »

Le scientifique, toujours dans son labo répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

« Non, ils sont partis faire un tour en ville. »

« Merci. »

« Bon les filles, à nous de jouer… » fit Shal avec un clin d'œil.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, les trois garçons finirent par retrouver les trois jeunes femmes attablées dans un des multiples petits cafés qui pullulaient au centre commercial.

« Les voilà » fit Ron en indiquant un point aux deux autres.

« Où ça ? » Brennan tourna la tête – de façon fort peu discrète – dans la direction indiquée.

« Euh, c'est pas pour vous affoler, mais elle viennent par ici… »

Ce fut la débandade. Ils grimpèrent illico les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage au dessus, avant de redescendre sitôt les filles passées.

« Regarde dans l'escalier » souffla Shal à Jo. La matérielle sourit. Quant à Emma, en utilisant ses pouvoirs de façon très superficielle, elle avait pu vérifier la présence de leurs trois suiveurs. Elles avaient mis au point leur plan de « bataille ».

Shal et Emma, suivies de Jo, entrèrent dans leur magasin de lingerie favori. Bien entendu, les trois zigotos les suivaient de près, et s'embusquèrent derrière les piliers voisins, desquels ils pouvaient apercevoir les sorties des cabines d essayage.

Une des vendeuses, reconnaissant les filles, vint à leur rencontre. Elles discutèrent un moment, puis les trois filles disparurent dans un des salons d'essayage.

De là où ils étaient, les garçons n'entendaient rien. Ils virent la vendeuse appeler une de ses collègues, et les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un rayon, et reparurent tenant plusieurs sous-vêtements.

En revoyant reparaître les vendeuses, Brennan esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il se rendit compte de ce que tenaient les vendeuses. Voyant son expression, les deux autres se retournèrent, et ce qu'ils virent leur firent ouvrir grand la bouche.

_Elles mettent ce genre de trucs…Aaaaaah…_

Et il y avait de quoi les choquer. Ce que les vendeuses apportaient n'était en aucun cas le genre de choses qu'ils se seraient attendus à voir sur les filles…

De dépit, ils s'en assirent, en attendant de voir ressortir les trois jeunes femmes.

Cachées derrière une énorme plante en pot, elles riaient, mais à un tel point que Jo en pleurait. Mies dans la confidence, les vendeuses leur avaient permis d'utiliser leur propre sortie : elles avaient donc pu s'échapper discrètement.

« Bon, allez, maintenant on les laisse ici et on file. »

Ce furent trois tornades qui écumèrent presque une heure durant les magasins qu'elles avaient sélectionnés. Vestes, jeans, tops, tout y passa.

« Faut que tu essayes ça ! » fit Emma en lançant une veste et un pantalon à Jo.

Jo examina les vêtements : une superbe veste en cuir, et un pantalon, en cuir également. Dubitative à propos du pantalon, Jo obtempéra néanmoins.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Emma et Shal ne purent retenir un sourire.

« Parfaite ! » remarqua Shal.

« Quoi ? »

« Splendide ! T'es superbe, mon chou ! » lança Emma.

« Héhé, maintenant on va être un vrai trio… »

« Quoi ? »

« On a toute les deux la même tenue, pour les missions…Maintenant, tu fais partie de la bande… » expliqua Shal.

« Euh… faudra que je vous explique quelques chose…Mais ça attendra. »

« Bon, en attendant, on y va ! »

Passant rapidement à la caisse, elles regagnèrent le magasin de lingerie.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons s'ennuyaient.

« Non mais, combien il leur faut pour essayer ces _choses _? » fit Ron avec une grimace.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! » Brennan venait de voir Jo passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte des cabines.

Une des vendeuses s'approcha, et ressorti du salon moins d'une minutes plus tard, portant trois paquets enveloppés dans du papier de soie.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'était au tour de Jo de sortir, puis Emma, et enfin Shal.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent à la caisse, où elles payèrent leurs achats et ressortirent, les mains pleines de sacs de shopping. Si les trois jeunes hommes avaient fait attention, ils auraient remarqué que ces sacs étaient bien plus garnis que quand elles étaient entrées. En effet, elles avaient dû faire tenir plusieurs sacs dans un seul, histoire de parfaire leur mise en scène.

L'air de rien, elles déambulèrent nonchalamment dans le dédale des boutiques, avant de bifurquer brusquement et d'entrer dans un magasin bondé. Les trois hommes firent de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre leur trace, mais le temps qu'ils les cherchent, elles étaient déjà reparties par une autre sortie.

La course folle des filles se termina auprès de la voiture de Jo, dont elle changea le code d'anti-démarrage – juste histoire de leur donner de quoi réfléchir – avant qu'elles ne repartent comme elles étaient venues, avec la voiture d'Emma.

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent, un peu déroutés, autour de la fontaine qui marquait le centre du rez-de-chaussée.

« Je crois qu'on les a perdues… » constata Ron.

« Waaah, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? » fit ironiquement Brennan.

« je suggère qu'on rentre à la maison… ca va être l'heure de manger… »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire : l'estomac de Jesse était source inépuisable de plaisanteries au sanctuaire. Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour.

« Adam ! On est là ! » lança Emma en arrivant.

Elles déposèrent leurs sacs et s'affalèrent qui sur le canapé, qui sur les fauteuils. Deux minutes plus tard, le scientifique pointait le nez hors de son labo.

« Alors, cette journée ? »

« Epuisante ! » sourit Emma.

« Tu veux un petit défilé ? » sourit Shal.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Elles se relevèrent, et disparurent chacune dans leur chambre, avant revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Adam, tout sourire, jouait le pacha au milieu de ces dames, nonchalamment installé sur le canapé abandonné par Shal.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses tu ? » questionna Emma, en acceptant avec reconnaissance le thé brûlant que le scientifique lui tendait. Il tendit à chacune sa boisson, avant de se rasseoir et de répondre.

« J'en dis que vous avez très bon goût, les filles… » sourit-il.

La porte claqua. « Adam ! On est là ! » la voix de Brennan retentit dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois hommes débouchèrent dans le salon.

« Salut ! Vous avez fait quoi cet après-midi ?» demanda Shalimar, l'air de rien.

« Oh rien… On est allés se balader… » répondit évasivement Jesse.

« Nous on a fait du shopping… » sourit Emma. « On s'est pas mal débrouillées… »

« Oui c'est vrai » sourit Adam. Il avait délibérément choisi d'entrer dans le jeu des filles.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Jesse, un sourcil haussé.

« J'ai eu droit à un joli défilé… » répondit l'homme.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard complice.

« Ben oui, ils nous fallait un regard masculin pour juger de tout ce qu'on avait acheté. »

« Tout ? » fit Brennan, faisant écho à Ron, qui avait parlé au même moment.

« Oui, tout. Même la lingerie » sourit Jo. « Je dois dire, Adam, que tu es de très bon conseil. Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous devrions t'emmener… »

« Ah oui ! C'est une bonne idée » reprit Shalimar en insistant.

_Hey ! C'est pas juste !_

Le regard qu'échangèrent Brennan et Jesse en dit plus long que n'importe quel mot.

Ron, lui, s'était remis à réfléchir.

_Attends une seconde… je connais Jo depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et JAMAIS elle n'aurait mis ce genre de sous-vêtements. Même pour tous les jours, elle adore mettre de jolis dessous…_

Les rouages du cerveau du blondinet tournaient à plein régime.

Il regarda Jo, et même si elle avait l'air sincère, l'étincelle pétillante qu'elle avait dans les yeux lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

_Allez, on abrège leurs souffrances ???_ Emma avait utilisé sa télépathie pour communiquer avec les deux félines.

« Au fait Ron, tu n'as pas eu de soucis avec la voiture ? »

L'intéressé bafouilla. « La voiture ? Non, non… » Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait oublié le code d'anti-démarrage. « Mais comment… ? »

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Jesse, Brennan, et Ron se regardèrent, éberlués.

« Vous n'avez pas été suffisamment discret les gars... »

Quand ils comprirent, ce fut le chahut général : Ron Jesse et Brennan sautèrent sur les trois filles qui riaient aux éclats sous leurs chatouilles.

Adam regardait tout cale d'un œil bon enfant. Il était heureux que tous s'entendent bien, et ce genre de moments de détente rendait les moments difficiles plus faciles à surmonter.

« Arrête ! » Jo riait aux éclats. « Ah non ! Pas le cou !»

Brennan la bloquait de tout son poids. Ayant découvert qu'elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse, il en profitait et en jouait comme d'une menace.

« Pas le cou ? Ah mais si… » Un sourire diabolique accompagnait ses propos.

Lui maintenant les deux mains d'un bras, et la bloquant toujours, il fit glisser ses doigts dans le col de la jeune femme. Jo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

_Aaaah, mais arrête ça_

Elle ne pouvait même plus se débattre. Elle tenta un coup sournois, mais Brennan le para.

« Oh, c'est pas gentil, ça… » souffla-t-il en se penchant un peu plus sur elle, l'écrasant d'autant plus.

Shal, qui faisait des recherches dans la pièce voisine, se leva, dérangée par les rires, et vint s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte.

Jo et Brennan semblaient si proches…

Même si elle avait quelque temps nourri un secret penchant pour son électrique collègue et ami, à présent ses sentiments étaient plus fraternels qu'amoureux. Par contre, Ron…

Mais son instinct protecteur renaissait : elle savait, que sous ses dehors de gros dragueurs, Brennan cachait un cœur sensible, et fragile. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le voir souffrir. Et elle savait par Ron que Jo avait une fâcheuse tendance à enchaîner les hommes, comme elle-même l'avait fait à une époque.

Jo plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles brunes. Ils ne riaient plus, et le contact sur sa peau la faisait frissonner.

Brennan plongea dans les yeux de Jo comme dans un lac d'eau glacée. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Lui non plus ne riait plus. Il sentait que Jo, toujours prisonnière sous lui, ne bougeait plus.

L'instant était magique.

Shal était toujours là, mais eux ne l'avaient pas vu. Délibérément, elle toussa, brisant la magie de l'instant.

« Dites donc, vous deux, vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? »

« Oui. Excuse Shal. » fit Brennan.

« Oui bien sur. Désolée » renchérit Jo.

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, en fermant bruyamment la porte du bureau.

Brennan était toujours à cheval sur Jo, la tête tournée vers la porte par laquelle Shal avait disparu. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

« Euh, Brennan ? »

Il revint à la réalité et retourna la tête vers Jo.

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien…me lâcher ? »

« Je sais pas » rit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Il finit par se relever et tendit la main à la jeune femme.

« Merci. Quel galant homme tu fais ! » Se moqua-t-elle, une fois debout et hors de portée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, gênés. Ni elle, ni lui ne pouvaient oublier cet instant quasi magique qu'ils venaient de partager.

Jo remit ses idées en place et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun, devant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme.

« Non, rien. » Elle chassa ses idées d'un revers de main et lui sourit.

« Si on allait voir ce que font les autres ? »

« Je te suis ! »

Ils trouvèrent Ron et Jesse en train de jouer au basket, avec Emma qui les regardait.

« J'en peux plus, moi. » fit Ron. « Je vais me doucher ! »

« Petit joueur ! Brennan, une petite partie ?»

« Ok. Jo ? »

« Non merci. Je vais plutôt m'asseoir avec Emma. »

Elle s'assit près de la psyonique, et les deux filles commencèrent à discuter. Au bout d'un moment, s'apercevant Jo suivait Brennan des yeux sans vraiment le voir, Emma lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non »

« Sure ? » Emma ouvrit à peine ses barrières mentales, et sentit aussitôt le flot d'émotions qui émanait de Jo.

« Oui… » Sa réponse un peu molle finit de convaincre Emma.

« Allez, dis moi tout. De toute façon, je le sens… »

Jo songea un instant aux pouvoirs d'Emma et se sentit un peu honteuse.

« Excuse… »

« Pourquoi t'excuser ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de la faire… »

« Ce doit être épuisant de recevoir en plein visage toutes les émotions.. » elle essayait de changer de sujet, mais Emma ne fut pas dupe.

« Oui. Mais c'était pas le sujet de la discussion… »

Jo soupira.

« Ok. Suis moi… »

Elles passèrent par la cuisine et se rendirent dans la chambre de Jo. D'un geste, celle-ci ôta ses bottes et s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, invitant Emma à la rejoindre. La psyonique obtempéra et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Alors ? »

« En fait », commença Jo de façon hésitante, « je me demandais s'il était possible que la similarité de nos pouvoirs puisse causer des problèmes à Brennan et à moi… »

« Quel genre de problèmes ? »

« Du genre, alchimiques… » avoua Jo.

« Oh ! » fit Emma. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui » soupira Jo.

« Je ne crois pas. On a eu ce souci une fois, mais la fille en question ABSORBAIT l'énergie électrique des autres mutants. »

« Ah… »

« Mais je pourrais poser la question à Adam si tu le veux…Discrètement bien sur. »

« Non ça va. Si vraiment j'ai des soucis, j'irai lui en parler moi-même… »

« Donc, si tu es attirée par Brennan, tu ne peux pas mettre ça sur le compte de tes pouvoirs.. » sourit Emma.  
« Chhhht ! » siffla Jo. « Zut… »

« Pourquoi zut ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas envie de faire souffrir un gars de plus, et puis en Shal et la probabilité que… »

Un coup à la porte les interrompit.

« Jo ? »

« Oui, Jesse ? »

« Adam qui a cuisiné pour nous. Et il a dit – je cite – pas question que vous soyez en retard ! Donc, vous devriez venir manger…»

Avec un soupir, Jo se leva et suivit Emma jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre » articula silencieusement la psyonique.

_M'énerve…cette situation… Et quelle idée Emma a eu d'en parler à Ron._

Bam ! L'homme en imperméable qui fonçait sur elle prit un tonneau qui traînait là en pleine tête. Arreté net…Un de plus.

Elle était en pleine bagarre, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui lui prenait la tête depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Ron était venu la trouver, le regard plein de reproches.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

« Te fous pas de moi Jo. Du choix qu'Adam nous a laissé, de rester ou partir… »

Jo soupira.

« Rentre, et ferme la porte. Si j'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je savais que tu voudrais rester…»

« Attends, tu veux vivre cachée tout les reste de ta vie. Attends, on a toujours été tous seuls, ici on se trouvé une super bande et toit tu veux laisser tomber ça. Excuse moi, mais là je te comprends plus… »

Un léger choc électrique la ramena à la réalité. Un des hommes contre lesquelles elle se battait avait réussi à la toucher.

_Tu veux de l'électricité… ? Tu vas en avoir. _Sans même y penser, elle lança sa main en direction du bonhomme qui fut aussitôt éjecté par une charge de plusieurs centaines de volts.

« Deux félines dans un seul lieu c'est trop… »

« Pfff…Y a pas eu de problèmes pour l'instant, non ? »

« … »

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« … »

« Je sais ! Brennan… »

Des bribes de la conversation lui revenaient tandis qu'elle se battait, assommant - et parfois tuant – ses adversaires, tout cela de façon totalement machinale.

A ses côtés Shal se battait avec la même hargne.

Brennan et Emma étaient tout proches, se chargeant de « terminer » ceux qui avaient encore la force de se relever après le passage de Shal et Jo.

Ron et Jesse, eux, étaient tranquillement installés sur un muret de parpaings, avec deux jeunes femmes à leurs côtés.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ? »

« Mais non ! Ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous… »

Ron sourit en voyant Emma et Brennan à leur tour désoeuvrés.

Les deux félines arrivaient parfaitement à maintenir leurs adversaires à distance, et même Shal fut forcée de s'arrêter, faute d'adversaire. Elle s'approcha de Jo, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Il a son compte, je crois… »

« Hein ? » Jo retourna son attention vers l'armoire à glace qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle lacha l'homme, qui glissa au sol, inanimé.

Complètement perdue, Jo finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait pensé à autre chose tout le temps qu avait duré la bagarre. Les mutants étaient à l'abri, et tout le monde allait bien.

« Ca va Jo ? » demanda Shalimar, la voyant chanceler.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Oui, merci. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'Hélix, complètement au radar. Une fois au Sanctuaire, elle laissa aux autres le soin de faire le compte-rendu de la mission à Adam et alla droit dans sa chambre, prendre une douche brulante.

_Ca peut plus durer…_se disait-elle en s'habillant.

Adam frappa à la porte de Jo.

« Joanna ? Ca va ? »

« Oui Adam, tout va bien. »

« Tu viens ? Je voudrais te faire passer un scanner. »

Jo ouvrit la porte.

« Je te suis. »

Ils se rendirent au labo, et Jo s'installa sur le siège, comme à son habitude.

« Tu as décidé ? » finit par lui lancer le scientifique.

« …J'ai une question.. »

« Vas-y je t'écoute… » Le scientifique, complaisant, l'encourageait à se confier.

« Est-ce qu'il me sera possible de changer d'avis, ensuite ? »

« Si tu veux partir plus tard, oui, sans problèmes. Dans l'autre sens, ce sera plus difficile…mais cela restera possible. Pourquoi ?»

« … »

« Voilà c'est fini. » Adam entra dans la salle d'examen. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu avais peur d'un aller sans retour ? Ron m'a dit que lui souhaitait rester avec nous. D'ailleurs, je crois que Shal l'a bien aidé à d'habituer…»

« Shal ? » Tout comme pour Shal quelques semaines plus tôt, l'instinct protecteur félin de Jo se réveilla illico.

« Hey ! Du calme ! Elle ne lui fera pas de mal… »

« Je sais bien… Qui te dit que c'est pour Ron que je m'inquiète ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Où est le problème alors ? »

« Y en a pas. »

« Ah ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton déséquilibre électrolytique s'est accentué alors ? Tes pouvoirs sont liés à tes émotions, Jo. Si tu te sens mal, ta maîtrise sur tes pouvoirs va s'en ressentir.»

Elle soupira.

« Ca va s'arranger. Enfin, j'espère. »

Brennan se trouvait de l'autre côté des parois de verre. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait retenir si longtemps Jo au labo. Elle avait l'air préoccupé, et Adam, debout à ses côtés, avait l'air mi-perplexe, mi-intrigué. Lorsqu'il la vit se lever, il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait nonchalant vers la porte du labo, vitrée elle aussi.

« Ca va, toi ? » fit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Jo.

« Oui très bien. » Elle se dégagea sèchement et prit le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Brennan la regarda partir, l'air penaud.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? »

« Sois patient Brennan…sois patient… » répliqua le scientifique, énigmatique.

« Mouais » le matériel dubitatif finit par prendre la même direction que Jo un peu plus tôt, avec l'intention de s'isoler pour lire un peu. Tournant au coin du couloir qui menait aux chambres, il vit une forme sombre par terre et s'approcha.

« Jo ? » Il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme, au bord de la panique.

_Y a cinq minutes elle allait bien. Adam n'a rien détecté._

Ni une, ni deux, il la prit dans ses bras et fonça jusqu'au labo, après avoir appelé Adam via son transmetteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Emma, débarquant alors qu'Adam scannait encore une fois Jo.

« Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça devant sa chambre… » lâcha Brennan, mort d'inquiétude.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jesse, Shal et Ron débarquaient.

« Wah ! Ton charme fou l'a mis à terre, Bren ? » fit Jesse, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère en voyant son ami si tendu.

Le regard que Brennan lui lança le dissuada de poursuivre dans cette voix.

Emma s'approcha du matériel et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« T'inquiètes pas, je suis sure qu'elle va bien... »

Elle avait capté le flot d'inquiétude émanant du brun, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

Adam finit par sortir, laissant Jo sur le siège du scanner.

« Elle va bien. Juste un déséquilibre électrolytique, additionné d'une légère hypoglycémie. »

« Déséquilibre ? » fit Brennan. Il avait connu lui aussi ce problème.

« Hypoglycémie ? » fit Ron en écho.

« Oui. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous appellerai. Emma, j'aurai besoin de toi… »

« Bien sur Adam. »

Elle entra à sa suite dans le laboratoire, et les autres, après un regard à Jo, repartirent vers la salle de simulation.

« Où est Brennan ? » fit Shalimar, en se retournant.

« Il a dû rester là-bas … »

Ron était assis, non loin. Il ne disait rien, et semblait franchement inquiet. Sans un mot, Shal alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ca fait bizarre, je l'ai toujours cru indestructible… »

« Hey ! On a beau être des Nouveaux Mutants, on reste des humains… » objecta Shal.

« Avec nos forces, et nos faiblesses » ajouta Jesse.

Jo ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, et n'étant pas encore tout à fait réveillée, elle lança une décharge vers l'endroit où elle savait que l'individu se trouvait.

Dans le même mouvement elle se leva et tomba en garde d'un bond souple.

Brennan, qui s'était endormi, la tête reposant sur le torse, fut réveillé en sursaut par un picotement, et un grand coup de poing.

Machinalement il se défendit, parant les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait et essayant de ne pas lui en donner.

Jo ne savait toujours pas à qui elle avait affaire. Son adversaire se contentait de parer ses coups. Dans le noir, elle y voyait, mais utilisait juste son instinct de félin, et non sa vision nyctalope.

Elle aurait peut-être du, car un coup plus fort que les autres fit gronder son adversaire.

_Bon maintenant ca suffit !_ pensa Brennan en recevant un coup mieux placé que les autres. Jo n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, aussi ne lui fallut-il que quelques secondes et deux-trois mouvements pour immobiliser complètement Jo, et la tenir prisonnière dans ses bras.

Elle ne comprit pas comment, mais elle se retrouva prisonnière entre deux bras musclés contre le torse d'un homme. Il était plus grand que lui, et l'odeur d'un parfum bien connu emplit ses narines.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Tout lui revint en mémoire : le sanctuaire, les autres mutants, sa faiblesse, et le trou noir…

« Brennan ? »

_Ah, enfin !_

« Dis donc, tu as le réveil musclé, toi ! » plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée… » fit-elle, morte de honte.

Jo se détendait peu à peu. Ses vertiges reprenaient. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le torse de Brennan.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui … non. »

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle, et la souleva de terre, sans aucun effort.

« Ca va Brennan, je peux quand même revenir jusqu'à mon lit toute seule »

« Tutut… plus un mot… Tu m'as assez fait peur comme ça… » souffla-t-il en posant délicatement son fardeau sur le lit.

Jo se laissa faire. Une fois allongée, ses vertiges s'atténuèrent. Brennan la lâcha, puis elle l'entendit reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil.

« Bren ? » lâcha d'une fois à nouveau ensommeillée.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis restée endormie combien de temps ? »

« Quatre heures, à peine. »

« Merci. Dis donc, tu vas pas rester là ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Je vais bien. Vas te coucher. »

« C'est ça. Si j'avais pas été là tu te serais effondrée… »

« Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais jamais fait tant de mouvements brusques. »

« Ah ben bravo ! Tu m'agresses, moi qui étais gentiment resté à ton chevet, et en plus ça va être ma faute… »

« Moui… Mais n'empêche, tu vas avoir mal au dos à rester sur ce fauteuil…Si tu tiens à rester là, rends toi un peu plus utile : viens me servir de coussin. »

Le sourire de Jo passa inaperçu dans le noir, tout comme l'intérêt soudain du matériel.

Deux bruits distincts, et le matelas ploya sous le poids du jeune homme. Il s'installa, puis attira d'un bras la jeune femme à lui. Elle se nicha contre lui, comme un chaton dont elle avait quelques bribes de gènes. Elle inspira lentement, humant l'odeur rassurante de son parfum. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle somnolait à nouveau, aidée en cela par la caresse machinale de Brennan sur ses cheveux.

« Bren ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai été odieuse avec toi… »

« Hmmm. »

« Si j'ai été comme ça, c'est parce que je savais aps encore si j'allais rester ici… »

« Hm ? »

« Et puis… j'avais peur que … »

« Que ? »

« Quemonattirancepourtoisoitlefruitdenospouvoirs… »

Malgré la diction plutôt difficile de Jo, Brennan avait réussi à comprendre. Il sourit à nouveau.

_Au moins je sais le fin mot de l'histoire…Cool, j'ai encore une chance…_

« Dors Jo. Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Hmm… »

Se collant un peu plus contre lui, elle passa un bras autour de son torse, et aggripa la chemise de Brennan de l'autre main. Quand elle posa la tête sur son torse, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte, et ils s'endormirent ainsi, étroitement enlacés.

Brennan ouvrit les yeux : il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Puis il se souvint, pencha la tête, et sourit en voyant la jeune femme profondément endormie, qui reposait sur lui.

_Ce qu'elle est belle…_

Il soupira de contentement. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, il repense à ce que Jo avait dit, ou plutôt balbutié la veille.

_Nos pouvoirs, responsables de son attirance… ?De notre attirance plutôt. _

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais oui, il avait craqué pour la petite nouvelle. Et il avait fini par comprendre que son indifférence agressive cachait en fait tout le contraire.

Restait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait refusé de le reconnaître plus tôt.

Il se dégagea un peu et s'appuya sur son coude. Il la regarda dormir un moment, puis décidé de la réveiller en douceur.

« Joanna…Réveille toi » souffla-t-il.

Une main lui caressait la joue. Les yeux toujours fermés, Jo commençait à émerger. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, et retomber sur terre. Il faudrait encore le repousser jouer l'indifférence…

_Oh, et puis à quoi bon…Emma a raison : on verra bien…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour les plonger aussitôt dans un regard brun. Brennan la couvait du regard.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour » souffla-t-elle en réponse.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Elle se sentit un peu gênée en repensant à la soirée.

« Je suis désolée… »

_Allons bon, pourquoi elle s'excuse ?_

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Ben pour hier. C'était super gentil de ta part de rester là, et encore plus de m'avoir servi d'oreiller. T'es très confortable » ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant, toujours à mi-voix.

« Pas de quoi » sourit le matériel. « C'était un plaisir. »

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, avant de regarder l'heure.

« Wow ! Il est tard. Pas étonnant que j'aie faim… »

Elle se leva, attrapa des habits dans l'armoire, et se retourna avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qui m'a valu de m'effondrer comme ça ? »

« Déséquilibre électrolytique, additionné d'une hypoglycémie…Tu veux en parler ? » enchaina-t-il.

Il savait très bien, pour en avoir fait l'expérience, que ce genre de déséquilibre arrivait quand le mutant se sentait mal, mentalement parlant. Et comme l'état mental jouait un rôle prépondérant dans la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs…

Jo se rembrunit. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle avait bien dormi, et se sentait bien.

« Ecoute…j'ai… »

Brennan pensa être allé trop loin.

« Excuse moi je voulais pas être indiscret… »

« Non, non ! Pas de problèmes. C'est juste que j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler là tout de suite... »

« D'accord. » Il se leva souplement et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« A tout à l'heure…Moi aussi j'ai faim… »

Jo sourit et finit par disparaître dans sa salle de bain.

Shalimar sortit de sa chambre, en pleine forme. Elle passa par la cuisine. Personne. Elle se rendit dans la salle des ordinateurs : elle était vite également. Restait le labo. Elle s'y dirigea, et aperçut Adam, déjà au travail. Elle frappa à la vitre pour attirer son attention. La voyant, le scientifique sourit et sortit.

« Bonjour Shalimar. »

« Salut ! Personne n'est levé ?»

« J'ai vu personne en tout cas. Jesse et Emma ont joué aux cartes jusque tard, et Jo a du dormir comme un bébé...Je crois que Brennan a veillé sur Jo une partie de la nuit… »

« Ah oui ? » réagit Shal, soupçonneuse.

« Je crois. » sourit le scientifique. « Quant à Ron, je crois que tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi il dort encore. »

La féline eut le bon goût de rougir. Elle avait commencé à discuter avec Ron en début de soirée, pendant qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Jo, et ils avaient continué jusque tard dans la nuit, faisant plus ample connaissance et se découvrant pas mal de points communs.

« Zut, j'aime pas déjeuner tout seule moi. » fit la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

Comme un écho à ses paroles, une porte claqua.

Attiré par le bruit des voix, Brennan se dirigea vers la laboratoire, où il trouva Shal et Ada en grande discussion.

« Salut vous deux. »

« Salut ! »

« Bonjour ! »

« Comment va Jo ? » lança Adam, taquin.

« Bien bien. Elle a … » commença Brennan avant de s'interrompre, jetant un regard en coin à Shal.

« Elle a quoi ? » Grogna Shal.

« Bien dormi, apparemment. »

Shal fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le rapprochement entre Jo et Brennan. Hyper protectrice avec Emma, Jesse et Brennan, mieux valait ne pas être à portée si l'on avait fait souffrir l'un des trois.

_Une vraie maman lionne_ pensa Adam. Il connaissait tellement bien la blonde féline que, même sans pouvoirs, il savait comment elle réfléchissait.

_Aie aie aie. Pourquoi Shal est-elle si agressive d'un coup ?_

Il était à mille lieux de la vérité.

« Bon, si on allait le prendre ce petit déjeuner ? » fit Adam pour couper court à toute conversation.

Les deux hommes passèrent un bras autour de Shal et l'entrainèrent vers la cuisine.

« Au fait Shal, puisque tu as l'air de bonne humeur, c'est toi qui cuisine ! » lança Brennan, avant de prendre un coup vengeur dans l'épaule.

« Hey ! »

Brennan leva la tête de son livre, et vit arriver Jo.

« Hey ! Ca va ?»

Jo avait encore eu un malaise, après être revenue de mission avec Jesse. Brennan s'était beaucoup inquiété, mais avait respecté son souhait de ne pas en discuter. Il se contentait d'être là, patient et attentionné. Sans oser se l'avouer, Jo appréciait beaucoup ces moments de complicité et de tendresse.

Il y en avait cependant une qui appréciait beaucoup moins la complicité qui s'installait entre les deux jeunes gens.

Shalimar ferma la porte avec violence. Elle ruminait de sombres pensées. Elle s'inquiétait pour Brennan. Jo était adorable, mais entre leurs deux passifs il y avait franchement de quoi s'inquiéter pour son ami. D'après Ron, elle avait enchaîné les hommes tout le temps qu'ils avaient habité ensemble. Et elle voyait que l'attachement de Brennan était beaucoup plus profond.

Un coup léger à la porte la fit revenir sur terre.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » fit entendre la voix de Ron.

« Oui. »

Le jeune fit coulisser le panneau, et rejoignit la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que Brennan est en train de s'attacher à ta cousine, et que cela n'est pas bon pour lui. »

« Et elle ? Tu y penses ? »

« Mais attends ! C'est toi-même qui m'a raconté sa vie sentimentale passée… »

« Oui, je le sais. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû…Parce que ça t'a donné des a priori sur elle, que tu ne devrais pas avoir. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai bien vu que ton comportement à son égard avait changé. T'es agressive, Shal. Trop. »

La féline soupira.

« Je sais que tu es attachée à Brennan. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais longtemps aimé. Mais es-tu sur que ce soit fini ? Que tu ne ressentes plus rien pour lui ? »

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse.

« Dehors ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Dehors, avant que je ne dise ou fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter. »

Déçu, Ron battit en retraite. Il entendit la voix de Jo dans le salon, et entra. Le voyant entrer, Brennan s'interrompit. Jo fronça les sourcils, et se retourna. Voyant la tête de Ron, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Ron s'approcha, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de Jo. Elle fit la moue, et lança un regard d'excuse à Brennan. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Elle se leva et lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna.

« Bouge pas, je reviens » articula-t-elle silencieusement au matériel.

Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le couloir.

Le matériel se retrouva seul, dépité.

_Et zut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_

Il avait bien vu que Ron faisait une drôle de tête. L'élémentaire était généralement tout sourire, en peine forme, et toujours prêt à lancer des remarques piquantes quand il les trouvait tous les deux.

_Peut-être qu'il a besoin de parler..._

Il sourit, en se disant que c'était vraiment une fille bien.

_Elle n'hésite pas à tout laisser tomber quand on a besoin d'elle…_Mais une petite voix moqueuse lui disait tout le contraire.

_Elle t'a lâché sans même un mot…_

_Oui, mais elle t'a dit qu'elle revenait…_

_Et merde !_

Il se leva, chassant ses pensées, et alla à la recherche de Jesse, qu'il finit par trouver près de ses chers ordinateurs.

« Oulah ! Tu verrais ta tête t'aurais peur ! » se moqua le moléculaire.

« Oh ca va…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« … »

« Voyons voir… » Le moléculaire fit semblant de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion. « Je sais… cela aurait-il un rapport avec le chaton dix mille volts ? »

Voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, il éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi ? C'est bien trouvé comme surnom, non ? »

« Moui… »

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien…justement…Elle vient encore de m'esquiver pour aller s'enfermer avec Ron. » Jesse eut un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est pas drôle, Jesse. »

« Oh si ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça à cause d'une fille… »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es jaloux, mon pote ! »

« Mais non ! Et puis, si ils devaient être ensemble ce serait déjà fait, non ? Et puis, Ron ne serait pas si proche de Shal dans ce cas…»

Jesse soupira.

« Fais gaffe t'es en train de t'attacher… » se moqua-t-il.

Brennan ne répondit rien, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Et alors ? Ce serait si terrible ? »

Jesse arborait un sourire victorieux.

Brennan releva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de son ami. Et là, il comprit.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi toi ! L'autre jour, quand tu me disais, mais non elle est aps pour toi…et toutes ces conneries…tu m'as amené exactement ou tu voulais »

Là, Jesse ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire.

« Comme un bleu mon vieux… » fit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

L'expression boudeuse, le matériel secoua la tête.

Un peu plus loin, la discussion était loin d'être joyeuse.

Jo avait poussé Ron dans sa chambre, et entrant à sa suite, s'était adossé à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Shal. »

Jo soupira.

« Quoi Shal ? » Elle savait que son cousin et ami s'intéressait plus que beaucoup à la belle blonde.

« Elle m'a jeté.. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il entreprit de lui raconter par le menu leur rapprochement la complicité installée.

« Un peu comme toi et Brennan en somme. Mais… »

« Mais… ? »

« Je sais qu'à une époque elle était dingue de Brennan. Et je crois qu'elle n'a pas totalement renoncé à lui… »

A ces mots Jo pâlit.

« Et puis, faut que je t'avoue autre chose : elle se méfie de toi… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, quand je lui parlais de notre vie d'avant j'ai dû aborder le fait que jusqu'à y a pas longtemps t'en enchaîné les hommes comme les alcooliques les bouteilles de whisky… »

Jo se laissa glisser contre la porte et s'assit.

« T'es inconscient ou quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle va m'écharper…pas étonnant qu'elle me batte froid depuis quelques jours…Alors si en plus elle est jalouse… »

« Et puis tu connais pas le pire ? »

« Ah ? » Jo était réellement inquiète.

« Je suis croque… »

Elle se détendit d'un coup.

_Ah tiens ! Le petit Ronnie a trouvé une fille à son goût. Elle a du caractère. Remarque il est entraîné, avec moi…_

« T'es sur qu'elle ressent encore quelque chose pour Brennan ? Parce que si c'était aps le cas, ça nous arrangerait tous les deux je crois…»

« Toi aussi ? »

Jo soupira.

« Tant pis…Et puis, c'est différent. Ca va plus loin que l'attirance physique, je te jure… »

Ron oublia ses tracas et vont s'asseoir à côté de Jo.

« C'est cool… »

« Tu crois ? Au pire, si je me fais écharper par Shal, j'aurais au moins vécu quelques beaux moments… »

« T'as enfin décidé de laisser venir ? Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais. »

« Quoi ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Pour moi oui. Et peut-être pour Emma. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant de soupirer de concert, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

« Allez, va le retrouver…Et puis t'inquiète, je crois qu'il fera barrière de son corps si jamais Shal te saute dessus… »

« Hmm…j'aimerais bien… »

« Perverse ! »

« Meuh non !»

_Note de Syla : Pour les couches tard !! Allez hop le chapitre 13 !! _

_Le petit résumé : Alors, alors beaucoup de discussion dans l'air, des choses qui s'éclaircissent. Enfin bref plein de trucs. Je crois que je vais vous laisser lire et en juger par vous-même. ( bizarre pas grand chose à dire moi ce soir… )_

_Ah euh les personnages, et l'univers, et les décors et les lieux ça appartient toujours pas à notre auteure. Elle essaie de les avoir surtout d'avoir un CERTAIN personnage mais elle y arrive pas. Arrivera-t-elle un jour ?? (telle est la question :P)_

CHAPITRE 13 

Jo sortit de sa chambre de bien meilleure humeur. Laissant Ron vaquer à ses occupations, elle retourna dans le salon. Personne. Elle passa dans le bureau. Seul Jesse s'y trouvait.

« Dis… »

« Oui ? »

« T'as pas vu Brennan ? »

« Il était là tout à l'heure. Mais je crois qu'il est parti voir Shal. » répliqua le moléculaire avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh. » répondit Jo, brusquement refroidie.

« Pourquoi ce oh ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Pour rien… »

Jesse secoua la tête et soupira.

« ma petite Joanna…Au fait, tu comptes rester ? »

« Co…Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Mon ptit doigt… »

« Mouais…drôlement curieux ton ptit doigt... »

« T'as pas répondu à ma question… »

« Oui…J'ai hésité, mais… »

« T'es pas bien avec nous ? J'aurais cru que… »

« Si. Justement… » Elle s'interrompit. « T'aurais cru quoi ? »

« Ben, vu que Brennan et toi… » Jo le coupa.

« Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur ce que tu fais avec Emma, moi ? »

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Jo se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin et s'excusa aussitôt.

« Excuse moi Jesse. J'ai pas à me mêler de ça… »

« C'est pas grave. Je sais que t'es un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. D'ailleurs ce déséquilibre, il se corrige ? »

« Non. Pas d'après Adam… » Le moléculaire, navré, s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle, sur les marches.

« Tu devrais foncer, sans t'occuper du reste… »

« Quoi ? »

« Brennan. Je sais que vous vous appréciez beaucoup, mais pour une obscure raison, tu refuses d'aller plus loin. Pourquoi ? »

Jo soupira.

_Allons bon, bientôt tout le monde saura._

« Shal. »

« De quoi t'as peur ? »

« Je veux pas que l'ambiance se détériore parce que j'aurais pas été capable de contrôler mes pulsions… »

« Shal a longtemps aimé Brennan, c'est vrai. Mais c'est du passé. Et aujourd'hui, lui ne s'intéresse plus à elle, mais à toi. Elle s'y fera. Et puis, Ron est là pour la consoler… »

Jo ne put retenir un sourire.

« D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire la tête aussi… » fit Jesse en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne vivait pas à l'écart de tout à New York. Et Ron, lui, ne saute pas sur la première venue. Je sais que s'il s'intéresse à Shal, c'est que c'est sérieux…Et puis, moi j'ai appris à contrôler mon instinct protecteur envers mon cher petit cousin… »

« Cousin ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non. Du tout. »

« Merde alors… » Et il partit dans un fou rire irrépressible.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon chou, Brennan est jaloux…de ton cousin. » Et il se remit à rire. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

« Attends, si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu viens de dire : toi tu changes de mec comme de lingerie ? »

Jo soupira.

Jesse fronça les sourcils.

« Attends…T'as pas l'intention d'utiliser Brennan façon Kleenex, au moins ?»

« Tu vois c'est pour ça que je voulais pas, à la base…Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, mais j'ai souvent fait du mal à mes ex sans le vouloir… » Jo, penaude, baissa la tête.

Jesse lui fit relever les yeux et la regarda bien en face.

Jo frissonna. Elle avait l'impression d'être sondée par ce regard intelligent..

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? » lança Brennan.

« Rien on discute… »

Jesse avait vu le regard de Jo s'éclairer en voyant arriver le brun.

_Ca va au-delà d'une simple attirance entre eux,_remarqua-t-il.

Il prit mentalement note de parler à Shal, si la situation devait s'éterniser…

Pendant ce temps, une autre discussion avait lieu dans la chambre de la blonde féline.

« Tu devrais être heureuse pour lui… »

« Mais elle va lui briser le cœur… »

« Non » répliqua fermement Emma. « C'est plus qu'une passade. Sinon, pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle refuse d'aller plus loin… »

« Quoi ? Et comment tu sais ça ? » fit la féline dubitative.

« Je l'ai entendu parler avec Ron. D'ailleurs, tu devrais un peu plus t'occuper de lui et moins de Brennan… » assena doctement la psyonique.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens rien… T'es aussi proche de lui que Brennan de Jo… »

« Hmpf »

La féline boudait. Emma se leva, et avant de partir se retourna vers son amie.

« Shal, t'es consciente que rien ne peut arriver entre Bren et toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais oui…Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« T'es jalouse…qu'une autre fille puisse avoir l'intérêt de Brennan… »

« Mais non…Du moins pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. »

« Ok. Mais c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes Shal… »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit.

Shal resta seule, à ruminer sur ce qu'avait dit Emma.

Elle avait laissé passer sa chance, voilà tout. C'est vrai que longtemps elle avait espéré, attendu Brennan. Ils s'étaient cherchés de longs mois, sans réellement se trouver, comme s'ils se complaisaient dans ce jeu de séduction sans vouloir aller plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était bel et bien fini.

Un coup léger à sa porte l'interrompit.

« Shal ? »

_Ron !Et zut !_

« Shalimar, je sais que t'es là…je viens de croiser Emma. Si tu veux que je m'en aille dis le. »

Ron, debout dans le couloir, doutait. Malgré les encouragements d'Emma, il n'était pas sur d'être bien accueilli. Et pour avoir subi une fois les foudres d'une féline énervée – Jo en l'occurrence – il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sur leur chemin. Il vit le panneau glisser, et inspira un grand coup avant de rentrer. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et se retourna. Shal était juste derrière lui, adossée au panneau.

« Je suis désolé » commença-t-il maladroitement. « Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser vers ce terrain là… »

« Non, mais finalement c'est un mal pour un bien. J'ai été obligée d'y réfléchir tout l'après-midi. Tu te rends compte, mes pauvres petits neurones de blonde… »

Ron sourit.

« Ne te fais pas passer pour une idiote Shal. »

« Non, mais… tu as droit à quelques explications… »

Ron haussa doucement les épaules.

« C'est à toi de voir. Si tu préfères ne pas en parler, je respecterai ton choix. J'ai juste une toute petite requête… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je voudrais…que tu évites de sauter sur Jo…si elle finit par arrêter de repousser Brennan… »

« Accordé » sourit la blonde en s'approchant. Ron lui ouvrit les bras, et elle vint sans hésiter s'y blottir. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se dégagea.

« Comment ça repousser ? »

« Elle le jette systématiquement depuis quelques jours…En fait jusqu'à son malaise…où il s'est occupé d'elle… »

« Ah… Et pourquoi » fit la féline, étonnée.

« A cause de toi d'abord, et puis ensuite à cause du fait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle resterait ou non, et pour finir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal…Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est plus profond qu'une simple passade entre eux. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs, et discutent énormément depuis qu'on est arrivés »

Shal, vaguement honteuse, fit la moue.

« Mouais…En gros je n'ai plus rien à dire moi… »

« Non » répliqua doucement Ron, en l'attirant fermement contre lui.

« Je veux juste… » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? » Son murmure était peine audible.

« Que tu penses un peu plus à toi…et moins à Brennan et ma cousine… »

« Ta cousine ? » Shal, toute au bien-être qu'elle éprouvait, ne réagit pas aussi brusquement que Ron s'y était attendu.

« Oui. Presque ma sœur… »

Dans un effort de volonté suprême, Shal releva la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient que quelques centimètres à parcourir pour combler l'espace qui les séparait encore. Et au moment où Ron pencha doucement la tête, on frappa.

Shal se raidit un instant, avant de se détendre.

_Zut !_

Elle répondit. « Oui ? »

_Décidément, j'ai pas de chance… Je devrais voir avec Brennan si on peut fonder le club des frustrés-à-cause-des-félines…_

« Shal, c'est Jesse. Désolé de te déranger, mais on a une mission de dernière minute. »

« Ok. »

« Départ dans trois minutes. »

« J'arrive. »

Elle se retourna vers Ron, l'air déçu. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Allez, file te changer. A tout de suite. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, habillée de pied en cap, et prête à en découdre si nécessaire. Elle partait au pas de course quand elle fut rattrapée par Brennan, et Jo.

Ron sortit de sa propre chambre au moment où ils passaient devant. Ils filèrent vers l'Hélix, où Emma et Jesse les attendaient.

« Au fait, vos nouveaux transmetteurs… » Jesse donna deux petites bagues à Ron et Jo. « Ceux-là sont calibrés avec votre propre ADN »

Jo retira l'autre transmetteur, et glissa la nouvelle bague autour de son doigt.

« Tiens. »

« Bon les jeunes, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui, Adam. » répondit Jesse, affairé devant le panneau de contrôle.

« Direction le sud de Manhattan. Je vais vous expliquer en route. »

Tous attachèrent leurs ceintures, et se concentrèrent, prêts à écouter les recommandations et les ordres d'Adam pour la mission à venir.

_Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !_

Ils s'étaient séparés pour explorer l'entrepôt. D'après Adam, la vente d'une arme biologique devrait avoir lieu ici. Ils ne savaient ni sous quelle forme se trouvait cette arme, ni qui étaient les protagonistes. Ils étaient restés cachés un bon moment, avant de décider à bouger. Jo, Ron, et Brennan d'un côté, Emma, Shal et Jesse de l'autre.

Ils avaient fini par trouver les vendeurs : un petit homme, accompagné de deux armoires à glaçe, étaient descendu d'une grosse berline noire, une mallette à la main.

« Adam… »

_« Oui, Jesse ? »_

« A priori on a le vendeur, mais aucune trace de l'acheteur. »

_« Ok. »_

De l'autre côté : même son de cloche.

« Adam »

_« Shal ? »_

« On a deux gars qui tournent en rond…avec une mallette pleine de billets. Mais pas de traces du vendeur.»

_« Les autres l'ont en visuel. Pas de problèmes… »_

Il bascula sur la fréquence qui lui permettait de s'adresser à tous.

_« C'est quand vous voulez les jeunes. »_

« Let's go. » lancèrent au même moment Jesse et Shal.

Les deux groupes se lancèrent chacun sur leurs adversaires. La bagarre fut courte, vu leur nombre restreint.

Tout se passa bien, pour Emma, Shal et Jesse, mais l'adversaire de Ron eut le temps d'ouvrir la mallette avant de s'effondrer terrassé par un coup de poing.

Il s'en échappa un gaz épais, qui les fit tousser.

Quand le gaz se dissipa, les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

_« Jo ! Brennan ! Ron ! Ca va ? »_

« Oui, mais je crois qu'on a un problème. » répliqua Jo.

_« Quoi ? »_

« C'était un gaz. »

_« Vous l'avez respiré ? »_

Personne ne répondit.

_« D'accord. Vous vous sentez bien ? »_

« Oui. Pas de changement pour moi… »

A ce moment-là, Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent…et s'effondrèrent.

_Merde !_

« Adam ! J'ai un problème ! » Lança Jo avant de se précipiter auprès des deux hommes.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« Ils viennent de tomber dans les pommes ! » lança Jo légèrement paniquée.

_« Ils ont respiré autant de gaz que toi ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Shal Emma, allez aider Jo…Il faut ramener les garçons ici au plus vite. Jesse tu retournes à l'Hélix.»_

Le moléculaire, bien qu'intrigué, ne posa pas de questions.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma et Shal déboulaient. A elles trois, elles arrivèrent à peine à traîner les deux hommes jusqu'à l'Hélix, où Jesse se tenait prêt à décoller.

« Attends ! »

Jo redescendit en courant pour aller récupérer la mallette qui avait contenu le gaz. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu la même réaction que les garçons, mais elle espérait qu'Adam pourrait tirer quelques chose des résidus qui y restaient. Elle remonta dans l'Hélix, et ils filèrent vers le Sanctuaire, où Adam avait déjà préparé deux sièges côte à côte pour pouvoir surveiller les deux garçons à la fois.

A quatre, ils purent installer Ron et Brennan. Adam les sangla.

« Simple mesure de précaution. Au cas où ils feraient des convulsions…Emma ? Tu m'aides à faire les examens ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Commence par Jo. Je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi. ET ensuite Jesse, au cas où…toi et Shal, je vous verrai en dernier.»

« Ok. »

Emma s'acquitta de sa tache avec efficacité pendant que Jesse et Shal commençaient des recherches sur leurs adversaires.

« Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? » fit Jo à Emma.

« Je sais pas. Attendons un peu. Adam va trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Il trouve à chaque fois. » répondit Emma, d'un ton qu'elle voulait confiant.

Elle tournait en rond dans le couloir, devant le labo. Shal vint la rejoindre.

« Du nouveau ? »

« Non » soupira Jo.

Adam, qui examinait des lames sous son microscope, leva la tête, et griffonna avec précipitation quelque chose sur son carnet. Ensuite il vint rejoindre les deux femmes.

« Apparemment ce produit n'est pas au point… »

Il fut interrompu par Jesse qui arrivait en courant, agitant des feuilles juste sorties de l'imprimante.

« Adam ! Leur arme n'agit que sur les mutants… »

« J'ai mieux. » continua le scientifique. « Elle n'agit que sur les hommes, ce qui explique que toi, Jo, n'ait rien senti. Tu as éliminé la toxine presque aussitôt…C'est en rapport avec le chromosome sexuel masculin. »

« Hein ? » Les deux filles étaient perdues.

Par contre Jesse entama avec Adam une conversation de haute volée, visant à travailler sur un anticorps.

Shal et Jo reportèrent leur attention sur les deux jeunes hommes, toujours inconscients. Jo fronça les sourcils, et mit un petit coup de coude à Shal.

« Regarde ! »

Brennan venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était attaché. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron.

Les deux femmes, bousculant Adam et Emma, rejoignirent leurs amis.

« Salut vous deux ! »

Jo et Shal se placèrent chacune d'un côté des deux hommes. Quand Adam entra, il ne put retenir un sourire : Jo tenait la main de Ron, mais ne quittait pas Brennan des yeux. De l'autre côté, Shal avait une main sur l'épaule de Brennan, et avait le regard plongé dans les yeux de Ron.

Emma entra, suivie de Jesse.

« Les gars si vous vouliez faire la sieste, c'était pas la peine de faire tout ce cinéma ! » sourit Jesse.

Tous rirent de bon cœur.

« Bon, je vais vous détacher…Mais vous ne partez pas avant que j ai fait d'autres examens. »

« Ok. »

« Dehors tout le monde ! »

Ils détachèrent les sangles qui retenaient leurs amis et se pressèrent, souriants mais encore inquiets, vers la sortie.

Juste avant de sortir, Jo se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis.

Elle sursauta : ils serraient les dents les yeux fermés, le corps contracté visiblement en proie à une intense douleur. Quand ils commencèrent à convulser, Jesse se jeta sur Ron et Jo sur Brennan qu'elle maintint avec l'aide de Shalimar. Adam regardait ses écrans de contrôle, et préparait des seringues de sédatif. Il avait beau agir très vite, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Ron commença à rayonner, ce qui força Jesse et Emma à s'écarter de lui. A côté de lui, le corps de Brennan commençait à être parcouru d'arcs électriques.

« Ecartez vous d'eux » hurla Adam. Il essaya d'approcher, mais Brennan et Ron commençaient à perdre le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs.

Ron émit un rayon de lumière tellement puissant que Jesse eut à peine le temps de jeter devant Emma pour faire écran en se durcissant. Jo, horrifiée de voir son ami dans cet état, réagit un quart de seconde trop tard que la même chose arrivait à Brennan. Il émit un arc électrique qui se dirigeait droit vers Shalimar.

_Shal ne pourra jamais encaisser ça !_

« Shal ! » cria Emma. Jesse, tourné vers elle, ne voyait rien. Adam, toujours ses seringues à la main, voyait ce qui allait arriver à Shal, impuissant. Juste avant qu'elle ne soit électrocutée, Jo se propulsa vers elle, la poussa, et encaissa le choc de plein fouet.

La décharge était telle que même elle eut du mal à l'encaisser.

Elle se sentit heurter durement la paroi, à moitié assommer. Elle tourna la tête vers Shal, et la vit, consciente, bien que secouée. Avec peine, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Ron et Brennan, et les vit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le danger étant écarté, elle soupira, le visage crispé par la douleur. Et c'est seulement là qu'elle s'autorisa à sombrer.

Elle émergea de l'inconscience dans une pièce sombre.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement et porta les mains à ses tempes, vrillées par un mal de tête lancinant.

« Tiens ça va te soulager… »

Jo s'assit avec précaution et accepta avec reconnaissance les comprimés et le verre d'eau que lui tendait Shalimar.

Elle les avala d'un coup, et vida ensuite le verre d'eau d'un trait.

« Si tu préfères il peut aussi te faire directement une injection… »

La féline avait souri devant la précipitation de Jo à avaler les antalgiques.

« Non, ça devrait aller. Comment vont les autres ? »

« Bren et Ron sont sous sédatifs, histoire d'éviter un autre incident comme celui de tout à l'heure, Emma a pris de plein fouet la souffrance de Ron et Brennan tout à l'heure, et la tienne aussi d'ailleurs. Ca l'a secouée, alors elle est partie se reposer. Jesse a pris le rayon de Ron de plein fouet, mais il l'a encaissé sans problèmes. Il dot être avec Adam. »

« Ok. Et toi ? »

« Ca va. Un peu éblouie par le rayon de Ron, mais c'est tout. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

Jo sourit.

« Oui, moi aussi…Tout le monde va bien, en somme. »

Shal acquiesça. Toujours dans l'ombre, les deux femmes y voyaient parfaitement. En raison de leurs acuités visuelles hors du commun, leurs yeux avaient soufferts de l'exposition aux rayons de Ron, surtout dans une pièce aussi claire et lumineuse que le labo.

« Pourquoi t'es pas allée dormir, toi ? »

« Ben tu étais inconsciente, je te rappelle. Et le labo est un peu…surpeuplé, en ce moment… »

« Surpeuplé, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

« J'espère qu'il va trouver… »

« Mais oui, il trouve toujours. Et puis avec Jesse ça fait deux brillants cerveaux… »

Jo ferma les yeux et se réappuya sur ses oreillers. Elle sourit, alors qu'elles étaient resté un long moment silencieuses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Arrêtes de perdre du temps, Shalimar. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ron. Il a complètement craqué sur toi. Et vu ton inquiétude, je dirai qu'il ne te laisse pas indiffèrent… » fit-elle en laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

« Ca te va bien de me faire la morale. Tu t'es vue ? » fit la féline ironique.

« Rooh ca va… » La migraine aidant, Jo n'était pas aussi prudente et lucide sur ce qu'elle disait.

« D'ailleurs c'est à cause de toi…On s'entendait bien toutes les deux, avant que Ron ne te dise tout sur mon passé sentimental…Et que tu te rendes compte qu'on s'appréciait beaucoup. »

Shalimar soupira.

« Ouais je te l'accorde. Mais bon, c'est plus fort que moi… »

« Je sais. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi. Et si ça te dérange vraiment, je peux toujours quitter Mutant X »

« Non ! » répliqua aussitôt Shal. « Tu sais, je savais que l'épisode Brennan était terminé, mais peut-être que Ron m'a permis de m'en rendre compte… »

Jo sourit.

« Il te plait ? »

Shal ferma les yeux, et sourit avant de répondre.

« C'est même plus que ça… »

Jo rit franchement. « Ben fonce… »

Quand son hilarité se fut calmée, elle remarqua que sa migraine s'était estompée.

« Tu vois la piqûre n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'ai déjà presque plus mal… »

« Tant mieux. »

« C'est fou ce que l'obscurité peut délier les langues. »

Elle éclatèrent de rire.

_Voilà qui est mieux. _

Jo était soulagée que la situation soit enfin éclaircie. Restait à voir comment la santé des garçons allait évoluer.

« C'est bien…qu'on se soit expliquées. »

« Ouaip. Je susi d'accord. D'autant plus que ça va probablement limiter mes malaises… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils t'ont rien dit. En fait les déséquilibres électrolytiques des mutants électriques trouvent très souvent leur source initiale dans l'esprit du mutant. Si la personne a un souci, ou quelque chose qui lui prend la tête, par exemple… »

Jo se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du te l dire… »

« Non, non t'as bien fait. » Shal était désolée d'avoir été la cause de tant de soucis.

Voyant son amie étouffer un bâillement, Jo se dit qu'il serait une bonne idée de l'encourager à aller dormir.

« Euh, Shal ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais bien. Tu peux aller dormir, tu sais ? »

« Mais non… »

« Shal…C'est un ordre ! » Elle se leva, et s'avança vers la blonde.

« D'ailleurs, qui m'a portée ? »

« Jessie. »

Elle attrapa la féline par le poignet, et la poussa dans le couloir.

« Allez ! File te coucher ! »

Shal comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister, et s'en alla pour partir.

« Shal ? »

« Je t'en veux pas. Alors arrête de culpabiliser. »

Surprise, Shalimar se retourna.

« Dis donc, tu as aussi des pouvoirs psyoniques ? »

« Non, juste un instinct assez développé…Et deux ans de fac de psycho »

Avec un petit rire, Jo rentra, laissant Shalimar dans le couloir. Elle secoua la tête, puis partit se coucher en souriant.

Le lendemain matin, Shal et Jo furent les premières debout. Et elles faillirent se percuter de plein dans leur précipitation à aller voir comment allaient leurs amis.

« Wow ! Salut Shal !»

La blonde se rattrapa de justesse avant de percuter Jo.

« Je suppose qu'on va au même endroit… » fit Jo avec un demi sourire.

Elles cheminèrent de concert jusqu'au labo, où les deux hommes reposaient. Quand elles entrèrent, Adam, les yeux cernés, se tourna vers elles.

« Bonjour Adam. Comment ils vont ? » demanda Jo à brûle-pourpoint.

« Ils sont stables, mais la toxine est encore là, et bien là. Le taux a à peine baissé pendant la nuit. »

« Il faudrait pouvoir les aider à l'éliminer. Y a aucun produit contre ça ? »

« Non. Parce que la toxine est une version combinée de deux toxines existantes. D'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu en neutraliser les effets. »

« Tu avais dit que je l'avais éliminé… » fit Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Apparemment non, les quelques gouttes de sang que je t'ai prélevé montrent qu'il y a encore quelques molécules dans ton sang… »

« Mais … » Jo se disait qu'il y avait probablement quelque chose à faire.

« C'est pas dangereux de les maintenir sous sédatifs comme ça ? »

« A priori non. Mais il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas les garder comme ça indéfiniment… »

Jesse arrivait en baillant.

« Salut. Alors ? » fit-il avant même de laisser les autres le saluer en retour.

« Pas de changements, mais ils sont stables pour l'instant. C'est déjà ça. »

« Mouais…Adam ? Il m'est venu une idée… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as dit cette nuit que Jo avait réussi à neutraliser la toxine. Est-ce que si on arrive à isoler le principe où la molécule que son corps a utilisé, on ne pourrait pas injecter une copie synthétisée de cette molécule pour les aider… ? »

Le regard fatigué d'Adam s'éclaira.

« C'est une bonne idée ça. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tu aies encore suffisamment de toxine dans le sang… » termina-t-il en se tournant vers Jo.

« fais moi une prise de sang, si ça peut t'aider… »

« Ca va y a le temps » fit Jesse.

« Ben Adam a dit que j'éliminais la toxine aussi vite que mon organisme l'avait neutralisé. Donc…il ne vaudrait mieux pas perdre de temps. D'autant plus qu'on n'a plus de gaz pour que je m'y expose à nouveau en cas de besoin. Enfin, je suis pas une experte moi…» fit JO en haussant les épaules.

« Elle a raison. Jesse, t'es suffisamment réveillé pour lui faire une prise de sang ? »

« Pas de problèmes » fit le moléculaire.

Jo s'assit sur le bord d'une des tables et Jesse prépara son matériel. Elle réfléchissait. Soudain, elle interpella Adam.

« Dis, est-ce que tu penses être capable de recréer la toxine contenue dans le gaz ? »

« Peut-être. Pourquoi ? »

« Si cela ne suffit pas, il faudra peut-être en synthétiser pour me l'injecter. »

Shal ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ca pourrait être dangereux, Adam ? »

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

« On ne sait pas comment tu pourrais réagir à deux expositions si rapprochées, JO. «

« Tu sais, si ça peut aide à les sauver… »

« Hop, voilà c'est fini. Fais attention à bien manger aujourd'hui, je pourrai avoir besoin de te faire d'autres prises de sang. »

« Je vais la surveiller » sourit Shalimar. Elle attrapa Jo par le bras.

« Pour commencer : petit déjeuner ! »

Elle sortirent toutes les deux sous le bip régulier et rassurant des appareils qui surveillaient les constantes de leurs amis.

Emma les rejoignit alors qu'elles préparaient de quoi nourrir tout le monde.

« Salut les filles. Ca va ? » Le sourire franc de Shal dissipa toutes ses craintes.

« Emma, désolée pour hier. Shal m'a dit que tu avais tout pris en pleine tête… »

« Tu sais, ça aurait été pire si tu ne l'avais pas poussée… »

« Mouais. Ca va toi ? »

« Oui. » Sans plus de cérémonies, elle prit à Jo la tartine qu'elle venait de terminer et mordit dedans avec appétit.

Quand tout fut prêt, Emma attrapa deux tasses de café et les apporta à Adam et Jesse.

« Ils vont en avoir besoin… »

Elle revint et se réinstalla près des deux félines, et pendant quelques minutes on n'entendit plus que le bruit des cuillers dans les tasses et du grille-pain qui éjectait les toasts. Elles mourraient de faim. La situation était telle la veille au soir que personne n'avait pensé à manger.

Elles discutaient des motifs qui avaient pu conduire quelqu'un à créer quelque chose d'aussi dangereux quand une alarme se déclencha.

Elles se regardèrent, puis Emma dit faiblement : « C'est l'alarme du labo… »

Lâchant là cuillers, tasses et tartines, elles se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le couloir aux parois vitrées, Elles crurent que leur cœur allaient s'arrêter. Les écrans clignotaient, et le bip du monitoring était continu.

« Ils sont en… » commença Emma, la voix étranglée

« Arret cardiaque ! » finirent Jo et Shal d'une voix paniquée.

Jesse et Adam avaient chacun un défibrillateur en main. Les trois filles entrèrent.

« N'approchez pas ! » les prévint Adam. Et il administra une décharge à Brennan.

« Ca marche pas !! » cria Emma.

« Lui non plus ! » fit Jesse, indiquant Ron.

Jo n'y tint plus.

« Dégage ! » fit-elle à Jesse.

_T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant…_

Elle n'avait que quelques secondes, et elle le savait. Elle remua les doigts et quand elle ouvrit la main, un arc électrique frappa Ron donc le corps eut un soubresaut.

« Attends ! » Adam injecta une pleine seringue d'adrénaline à Ron pendant que Jesse faisait de même à Brennan, avant de le choquer à nouveau.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis un bip-bip retentit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer son soulagement. Le deuxième choc administré à Brennan n'avait eu aucun effet.

Elle se retourna, et se mit à trembler.

« Jo » fit Shal d'une voix étranglée.

« Emma… »

Emma secoua la tête. Jo ferma les yeux un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient dorés.

« Jo… »

« Non, laisse » fit Adam à Shal.

_Son côté sauvage gère mieux le stress que son côté humain. Bonne idée…_

Un arc sur Brennan. Aucun effet.

« Ca fait cinq minutes… »

« Recommence ! »

Elle joignit les mains, avant de les écarter, et des arcs naissaient sous ses doigts.

Tout le monde se taisait. L'angoisse était palpable.

_Espèce d'enfoiré. On est même pas encore ensemble, tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça._

Plaçant fermement les deux mains au dessus du torse de Brennan, elle lança une décharge bien plus forte qu'à Ron. Elle la maintint quelques secondes, avant que Brennan ne se relève en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, haletant.

Jo ferma les mains, et jeta un œil vers Ron, inconscient mais vivant, avant de reporter son attention sur Brennan.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise voisine, et se renversa contre le dossier, levant les yeux au ciel.

Se forçant à respirer calmement, elle calmait peu à peu les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Les autres, spectateurs impuissants, étaient eux aussi soulagés. Brennan s'était réveillé, et Ron était vivant.

« Bravo, Jo. » souffla Adam.

Jesse, soulagé, s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de s'approcher des écrans.

« Ils vont bien. »

Emma et Shal s'approchèrent d'elle et lui serrèrent affectueusement l'épaule.

« Bravo ma belle… »

Brennan reprenait ses esprits doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? »

« Le gaz… c'était une toxine d'un nouveau genre. Vous avez été infecté, avec Ron. Et sans Jo, vous y seriez passé. » dit simplement Adam, encore un peu secoué.

Brennan, toujours relié au monitoring, se tourna vers elle, et lui tendit une main.

Elle s'approcha, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Je te dois la vie ma belle…Merci »

Jo déglutit avec difficulté, et s'écarta. Un éclair orangé, et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs normales.

« T'es pas encore tiré d'affaire… »

« D'ailleurs, donne moi ton petit bras » fit Jesse en souriant. Il noua un garrot autour du bras du jeune homme, avant de lui faire une prise de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Adam faisait la même chose avec Ron. Il dut ressentir la douleur de la piqûre, car il ouvrit doucement les yeux une fois qu'Adam eut retiré le garrot.

« Ron ! » Joanna s'écarta de Brennan, et se rapprocha de son cousin.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais mais j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé sur le corps… »

« C'est normal, Ron. Tu as fait… un arrêt cardiaque. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Au moins je suis vivant. »

« Oui. Grace à Jo. »

Ron regarda Jo, avec un début de sourire.

« Encore ?! Décidément je vais avoir quelques vies de retard sur toi… »

« Jo, tu me donnes ton bras s'il te plait ? Et après TU VAS MANGER ! C'est un ordre ! » fit gentiment Adam.

Elle tendit machinalement son bras, et ne sentit même pas la prise de sang.

Quand ce fut fini, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Jo, va manger… » fit doucement Brennan.

« Je vais rester là, on sait jamais… »

« Joanna, j'ai assez d'eux à m'occuper. Je veux pas que tu refasses un malaise. D'autant plus qu'avec ces prises de sang répétées… » expliqua Adam.

« Vas y Jo. On sera encore là tout à l'heure …Promis ! » Terminèrent en chœur Ron et Brennan. »

En maugréant, Jo sortit du laboratoire et alla rejoindre Emma et Shal dans la cuisine.

« Ils vont les surveiller. Et on a encore tous les trois eu une prise de sang. »

« Bon, ben faut que tu manges. » répondit Emma en lui tendant une tasse de café d'une main, et une tartine de l'autre.

Jo sourit, et accepta avec reconnaissance. Elle avala d'un trait la moitié du breuvage brûlant avant de dévorer la tartine et de s'en faire aussitôt une autre.

Shal et Emma la regardaient, amusées.

« Quoi ? »

« On est pas habituées à te voir autant dévorer… »

« Les émotions, ça creuse… » fit Jo avec un air vaguement honteux.

_Je vais quand même pas leur dire que ce qui me prenait la tête me coupait l'appétit, non plus !_

Elles en étaient au deuxième pot de Nutella, quand Jesse fit irruption.

« Les filles ! Hmmm ça sent bon ici ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Jesse, tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes ! » se moqua Shal.

« Tiens ! » fit Jo en lui tendant la tartine qu'elle venait de se préparer. « Tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Merchi ! » fit-il en mordant dans le pain couvert de chocolat.

« Les gars vont venir manger, et Adam aussi. Par contre faudra qu'on les surveille aujourd'hui. Adam est crevé, il a programmé la centrifugeuse, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille dormir un peu. »

Redevenues sérieuses, les filles acquiescèrent.

Quand les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent une pleine cafetière de café pour Ron et Adam, et un grand bol de chocolat pour Brennan, que Jo lui tendit avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. » Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, trop occupés à se restaurer. Un petit bip lointain fit lever la tête à Adam.

« Ah l'analyse de vos échantillons de sang est finie ! » Il partit vers le labo, emportant une dernière tartine, et une tasse de café.

Les filles, ayant terminé, couvaient les trois hommes d'un regard bienveillant.

Les regards des deux félines se croisèrent, par-dessus la tête de Brennan, toujours le nez dans son bol.

_Ce qu'on a pu être bête, _semblait dire Shal.

Seul le regard pétillant de Jo lui répondit.

« Bon les gars, vous y allez mollo aujourd'hui. Pas d'entraînement, ni de basket ... » fit doctement Jesse, sur le ton d'un père donnant les recommandations d'usages à ses enfants turbulents.

D'ailleurs, c'est bien ainsi que Brennan le perçut, car il lui répondit : « Oui papa ! » d'un ton moqueur.

Quand tous se furent restaurés, Les filles se levèrent et commencèrent à débarrasser.

« Attendez on va vous aider… »

« Pas touche ! » fit Shal à Brennan.

« Toi, tu vas te reposer » ordonna Jo à Ron.

Les garçons sortirent, obéissants.

« En même temps, on leur dit de ne pas faire la vaisselle, ils vont pas faire les difficiles ! » rit Emma.

« C'est clair. » répondirent les deux félines.

Elles s'acquittèrent de leur tâche avec efficacité tout en discutant. Quand tout fut propre et rangé, elles partirent toutes les trois à la recherche de leurs amis.

Elles trouvèrent les trois hommes dans le salon, Brennan et Ron affalés sur les deux canapés, et Jessie enfoncé dans un fauteuil. Sans un mot, Jo alla s'installer par terre, appuyée contre le canapé où se trouvait Brennan pendant que Shal faisait pareil de l'autre côté. Quant à Emma, elle alla nonchalamment se percher sur le bras du fauteuil de Brennan.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« Mais, de vous voyons… »

Avec un synchronisme parfait, elles firent la grimace, ce qui fit rire les trois garçons.

Tot en discutant, le regard de Jo se posa sur la pile de jeux de société qui reposait sous la table basse.

« Oh, un trivial pursuit. Ca faisait longtemps qu j'en avais pas vu ! » fit-elle en riant.

« On en fait un ? » proposa Jesse.

« Oh non ! » grogna Brennan. « Tu vas encore gagner… »

Jesse et Shalimar éclatèrent de rire : le stock de futilités engrangées dans la mémoire de Jesse était assez bluffant.

« Mauvais joueur » souffla Jo à l'oreille de Brennan.

« Mais non, mais c'est un petit génie, il est sure de gagner… »

« Rooh pleure pas, je vais jouer avec toi… »

« Ah oui ? » fit Brennan, l'œil rieur.

« Au trivial Brennan, au trivial. »

« Pffff. Même pas drôle » Il se rassit néanmoins, faisant une place à Jo, pendant que Jesse et Emma rapprochaient le fauteuil.

« Bon, ben si vous voulez jouer en équipe, moi je joue avec Jesse. » fit Emma.

« Bon ben on dirait qu'il ne te reste plus que moi » susurra Ron à Shal.

Le regard que la féline lui lança était équivoque, signe que cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Ils étaient en pleine partie quand Adam entra, tenant quelques feuilles à la main.

Voyant sa petite équipe réunie, il sourit.

Jo aperçut Adam la première, elle s'interrompit en pleine lecture d'une question.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » fit Jesse. Suivant le regard de la jeune femme, il se retourna, suivi de peu par tous les autres.

Regardant tous ces visages anxieux tournés vers lui, Adam se sentit envahi d'une bouffée de gratitude à l'égard de sa petite famille. Ils lui faisaient tous entièrement confiance. Et après tout, c'était ses propres travaux qui avaient quelques part conduit à faire d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui… il leur devait bien ça.

Son visage laissa apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se laissa tomber sans cérémonie dans un des deux fauteuils vacants.

« Bon, je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous êtes tirés d'affaire, tous les deux…Le taux de toxine a chuté après votre arrêt cardiaque. C'est extrêmement bizarre mais bon… Et puis je vais quand même vous injecter un peu du sérum que j'ai réussi à mettre au point grâce a toi Jo. Voilà. Donc, si vous voulez bien me suivre au labo, je vous libère dans quelques minutes.»

Il se leva, suivi de peu par les deux hommes, qui revinrent quelques minutes après.

Brennan vint se réinstaller tout près de Jo, et passa machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme se laissa faire, et s'appuya même contre le jeune homme.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

« Oui, oui. »

« Et toi, Ron ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Ils reprirent leur parte et la terminèrent. Jesse et Emma furent déclarés les grands gagnants. Derrière eux arrivèrent Jo et Brennan, et Shal et Ron finirent bons derniers, mais ces deux là avaient plus passé de temps à se regarder qu'à réfléchir aux réponses des questions qui leur étaient posées.

Ils rangeaient les jetons, quand Ron bailla.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer » dit doucement Shal. Elle se leva, et fit mine de trainer Ron.

« Mais non, ça va ! »

« Au lit, jeune homme ! »

« Oui maman ! » fit-il avec un air boudeur, en se levant.

Elle l'entraîna et ils disparurent tous les deux.

Une fois le couple parti, Jo jeta un regard éloquent à Emma.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont arrêter ? » lança Brennan.

« De quoi ? » répondit Jesse.

« De se chercher ! Et se trouver… » termina le matériel.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers Brennan et Jo.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander le matériel. « J'ai un deuxième nez qui a poussé ou quoi ? »

Jesse et Emme se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

Le regard de Brennan, un peu paumé, allait de l'un à l'autre.

Jo, elle avait parfaitement compris. Emma s'était montré plus qu'explicite avec elle et Shal pendant qu'elles s'occupaient de la vaisselle.

« Les filles, si vous ne faits pas quelque chose, c'est moi qui vais devenir folle ! »

« Quoi ? » Jo ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? » renchérit Shal.

« Il se passe qu'il y a beaucoup trop de frustration dans ces murs ! » fit-elle en détachant les mots.

« Mouais… je suis pas sure qu'elle ne vienne que de nous, la frustration » fit Shal avec un regard complice à Jo.

« Oui, mais la n'est pas la question ! Même chez les garçons, ç'en est à un degré tel que même sans ouvrir mes barrières je le ressens. »

« De toute façon, je sais pas toi, Shal, mais j'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là. Disons que le gaz a un peu contrarié mes plans. »

L'autre féline approuva énergiquement.

Jo revint sur terre en entendant Brennan bailler.

« Toi aussi au lit. »

« Maman, maman, encore cinq minutes ! » fit-il en prenant une voix de petit garçon.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, que ni Emma ni Jesse ne comprirent, mais il se montra beaucoup plus enchanté d'aller se reposer.

Emme et Jesse restèrent donc seuls.

Jo accompagna Brennan jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque le matériel entra, elle lui lâcha la main

mais il garda son poignet prisonnier.

« T'as fait une promesse ! »

« Tu perds pas le nord, toi ! » rit Jo. « Installe toi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Elle sortit doucement, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et ôta sa chemise avant de la jeter négligemment et de se laisser tomber. Une fois allongée il soupira.

_Bon, la balle est dans ton camp mon vieux. C'est pas le moment de la faire fuir... Ne pas la brusquer... Après tout c 'est elle qui m'a proposé un massage..._

Jo entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses trousses de maquillage et de produits de beauté pour retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, elles finit par remettre la main sur les petites fioles qui avaient tant faire sourire Jesse lors de son déménagement. Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, elle en choisit une.

« J'ai dans l'idée que Brennan va bien dormir... »

« Tu crois ? » répondit Emma, amusée.

« J'en suis même sur. »

« Ah ? Depuis quand tu as des pouvoirs psychiques, toi ? »

« J'en ai pas. Mais j'étais avec Jo quand elle a ramené toutes ses affaires, et c'est moi qui l'ai

aidé à vider sa salle de bain. Je peux donc te dire qu'elle a toute une panoplie d'huiles de massage... »

« Wow !»

Emma se mit à rire. « Je me demandes pour lequel faut s'inquiéter... »

Elle repartit vers la chambre de Brennan. Son cœur battait un peu vite, et elle espérait qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte . Elle frappa doucement, et entra. Elle sourit. Il était affalé sur son lit, étiré de toute sa haute taille. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle soupira.

« Allez, demi tour... »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il sans comprendre.

« Mets toi sur le ventre, le nez dans 1'oreiller. » lui dit-elle. « D'ailleurs, non attends, faut

mettre ça dessous » fit-elle en lui tendant le drap de bain.

Il obéit complaisamment, et croisa les bras avant d'appuyer son menton dessus.

« Non. Laisse tes bras le long du corps. » fit Jo, lui prenant doucement les mains pour lui

placer les bras correctement.

Une fois Brennan en place, elle posa doucement ses mains sur son dos. Il frissonna.

«Désolé, j'ai toujours eu les mains froides... »

« C'est un comble pour une électrique… » pouffa le matériel

Elle frotta un moment ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de prendre un peu d'huile et de

recommencer.

Elle fit couler un peu d'huile sur le dos de Brennan, qui retint de justesse un petit cri de

surprise et se contracta.

« Du calme.. .Détends-toi. Le froid va vite passer. » Elle posa doucement ses mains sur le dos

du jeune homme, avant d'étaler l'huile par de larges mouvements circulaires. Elle se

concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait, sentant les muscles puissants, sous ses doigts.

Le jeune homme, les yeux fermés, savourait. Il sentait son dos se réchauffer sous les doigts de Jo, et appréciait déjà.

Après avoir réchauffé la peau, elle commença à le détendre peu à peu. Ses doigts se firent plus

précis, et ses mouvements plus appuyés. Elle agissait plus en profondeur, et sentait peu à peu

les points contractés.

« Ça va ? » souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Hm hm. » répondit-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

Elle sourit doucement.

_J'ai pas perdu mes dons, on dirait._

Du bout des doigts, elle parcourait à présent le dos du jeune homme, des épaules au creux des

reins, dénouant les tensions, décontractant les muscles.

Il sentait le bien qu'elle lui faisait, car il soupira de bien-être. Elle sentit une crampe venir et

elle s'arrêta un instant, lui arrachement un petit grognement.

« Déjà fini ? »

« Non, pas encore. Une crampe, c'est tout » lui souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Tournant à moitié la tête, il lui indiqua ses cuisses.

« Quoi ? »

« Installe toi à cheval sur mes jambes. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi... » parvint-il à dire

laborieusement.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis enjamba les jambes de Brennan.

« Assieds-toi franchement... Je te promets que tu vas pas m'écraser... » fit-il en baillant.

« Oui mais chuuut. Tais toi » répondit-elle doucement.

Elle reprit son massage, cherchait du bout des doigts les points de contracture. Quand elle fut

sure qu'il était complètement décontracté, elle reprit ses mouvements du départ, avant

d'insister sur la nuque, le faisant gémir doucement.

Le sourire de Jo s'agrandit encore. Elle continua, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne lente

et régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Elle soupira doucement, et se dégagea.

Il paraissait plus jeune, ainsi endormi. Elle se pencha, et l'embrassa doucement au creux de

l'épaule.

Puis, elle partit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

Sortant doucement de la chambre de Brennan, elle allait fermer la porte quand elle se sentit

empoignée par le bras.

« Chhht ! C'est moi ! » La voix de l'autre féline l'avait fait sursauter.

« Grrr ! Tu m'as fait peur... » souffla Jo avec un air de reproche.

Elle lâcha la porte et se retourna. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Shal avait elle aussi une petite

fiole dans les mains.

Elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre, un peu plus loin.

« Huile ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jo exhiba le petit flacon qu'elle tenait.

« C'est peut-être dans les gènes. » rit-elle une fois qu'elles furent dans la chambre de Jo.

L'autre féline sourit.

« Tu veux te laver les mains peut-être ? » demanda Jo en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la salle de bain.

Shal sourit et lui emboîta le pas.

« C'est agréable, mais ça colle » rit Jo en lui tendant une serviette.

Elle en attrapait une autre quand on frappa doucement.

Elle alla vers la porte et ouvrit. Emma, les yeux pétillants, se tenait devant elle.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien ! »

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, Emma entra en passant devant Jo. Avisant les deux fioles d'huile abandonnées sur la commode elle sourit.

« Et ben dis donc ... je veux même pas imaginer quel genre de massage tu lui as fait pour avoir besoin d'autant d'huile » se moqua la jeune femme, en se laissant tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit.

Shal sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain.

« Ah t'es là aussi toi ? Tant mieux ça va m'éviter de poser deux fois les mêmes questions… »

Jo et Shal échangèrent un regard éloquent.

_Elle ne nous lâchera pas…_

Voyant qu'elles ne disaient rien, Emma fit la moue.

« Ce vous ne me direz pas… j'irai le chercher… »

Jo fronça un sourcil.

« Essaie un peu… »

_Wow…_

Shal regarda Jo, puis Emma et sourit.

« De tout façon, mon chou, y a rien à dire…Un petit massage, et on les a bien gentiment bordé »

« Mouais… » Le regard de la psyonique allait de l'une à l'autre, les jaugeant.

En même temps, elles haussèrent les épaules, et éclatèrent de rire.

« On est génétiquement programmées pour chasser, Emma. » commença Shalimar

« Cela inclut aussi faire mariner la proie…pour qu'elle ne sache pas quand elle va être mangée » termina Jo.

La psyonique rit à son tour.

Quand leur fou rire fut calmé, Jo bailla.

« Désolée les filles, c'est pas pour vous mettre dehors mais je ferai bien un petit somme. Etant donné qu'on ne sait jamais quand on pourra dormir ici… »

« Ok. » firent-elle en se levant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jo était sous la douche. C'était sa technique pour se préparer au sommeil. Savourant l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps, elle repensa à Brennan et au massage qu'elle lui avait fait.

_Wow pense à autre chose sinon le sommeil va avoir du mal à venir…_

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle sortit, se sécha et enfila un top et pantalon ample, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de ramener sur elle la couette.

_Hmmmmm_

S'efforçant de faire le vide, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Brennan ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Toujours le nez dans son oreiller, il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se relever. Une fois assis, il se passa les mains sur le visage et s'étira. Il se sentait étonnamment bien. Il finit par se lever, et partir à la recherche des autres.

Dans la cuisine, un mot.

_On est partis faire les courses avec Emma et Adam. _Signé _Jesse_

_P S : Shal et Ron sont avec nous…et Jo dort encore._

Le sourire du grand brun s'élargit. Il retourna vers les chambres, et s'approcha, se faisant le plus silencieux possible de celle de Jo. Aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il entrouvrit à peine la porte : elle dormait, pelotonnée sous sa couette. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. S'approchant à pas de loup, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, avant de glisser une main vers le cou de la jeune femme. A son contact, elle frissonna avant de se frotter machinalement le cou, toujours endormie. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis recommença. Là, elle fronça les sourcil et se retourna, son bras venant buter contre les genoux de Brennan. Elle ouvrit les yeux, avant de sourire en voyant quel était « l'insecte » qui l'avait dérangé.

« Salut ! Déjà debout ? »

« Comme tu vois. »

« Zut alors, j'ai mal travaillé. »

« Mais non ! »

Féline, elle s'étira, sous le regard attendri du jeune homme. Quand elle vit son sourire idiot, elle lui demanda : »C'est moi qui te fait sourire ? »

« … Oui »

Vlan ! Un oreiller en pleine tête fut sa punition. Il le récupéra avant de l'appuyer sans méchanceté sur le visage de la jeune. Elle éclata de rire et se débattit.

« Mais arrête ! »

Quand il n'eut plus d'oreiller, il se jeta sur elle et se rabattit sur les chatouilles. Elle se tordait de rire sous lui en essayant de lui attraper les mains.

Quand il vit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, il la lâcha, lui permettant ainsi de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avant de s'approcher de lui et de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

Ce geste, aussi anodin qu'il soit, remplit Brennan de joie. Elle venait en quelque sorte de faire une partie du chemin qui les séparait encore.

Il resserra son étreinte, et soupira.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que Jo ne brise le silence.

« Bren ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est pas que je ne sois pas bien dans tes bras, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Je vais finir par me rendormir là… »

D'une impulsion, il les fit basculer tous les deux.

« Et là c'est mieux pour dormir, non ? »

« C'est plus l'heure de dormir… »

« Hmmm. »

« J'ai une autre idée ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« On va voir… » commença-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans l'encolure de la chemise de Brennan. « … si tu es chatouilleux ! »

« Naan ! Arrête ça ! » Il lui emprisonna fermement les mains : elle ne se débattait même plus.

Elle riait encore, mais de moins en moins. Quand enfin elle se tut, ils étaient comme ailleurs. Les yeux dans les yeux, rien n'aurait pu les faire retomber sur terre. Il lui lâcha les mains, mais ce n'était que pour mieux l'attirer près de lui. Il bougeait lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Mais ce fut elle qui combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, avant poser doucement les lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut d'abord doux, presque hésitant. Leur baiser devint ensuite plus passionné, puis il délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Elle, les yeux fermés, savourait. Doucement, il la fit basculer, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle.

« Regarde moi » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, t leurs regards se capturèrent à nouveau.

De la tendresse, un peu de désir, de l'amour…Les yeux de Brennan étaient un ballet de lueurs enflammées.

_De l'amour ?_

Elle sourit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains, comme dotées d'une volonté propre, se glissèrent sous la chemise du jeune homme. Chaque caresse le faisait frissonner, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à embrasser Jo.

Leurs soupirs étaient les seuls bruits que l'on entendait. Il avait relevé son top et traçait des cercles sur son ventre du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise quand une porte claqua.

« C'est nous ! » cria Jesse.

« Arrête ! Si ça se trouve ils dorment encore ! » se fit ensuite entendre la voix d'Emma.

Jo gémit.

« Hmmmm ! »

_Raaah mais non…_

Brennan soupira.

_Zut !_

Ils échangèrent un regard contrit et se relevèrent. Elle réajusta son haut, et ils partirent retrouver les autres.

« Hey ! Ce haut m'a coûté une fortune ! »

Elle sauta pour éviter un nouveau coup de son adversaire et lui lança un coup de pied au visage.

« Jo ! »

Le jeune femme, évitant souplement un coup de pied de son adversaire, se retourna à demi et attrapa au vol la barre de fer que lui lançait Emma.

Bam ! Le bras de l'homme heurta violemment le bout de métal.

« Aïe ! Ca doit faire mal ça, non ? » fit ironiquement la jeune femme, avant de l assommer d'un coup bien placé.

Emma, qui s'occupait d'un jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin, étouffa un petit rire.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda le jeune homme en question.

« Toujours…Et encore, là elle est gentille… » sourit la psyonique en réponse.

« Wow… »

« Brennan ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Je crois que tu peux le lâcher, il a son compte là… »

Le voyou embauché par un sbire d'Eghart, acquiesça faiblement.

« Tu crois ? » Jo hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis balança un coup de poing à l'homme, puis le lâcha. L'autre glissa par terre, assommé lui aussi.

Les deux se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble, et rejoignirent les autres sous les quolibets de Jesse et Shal.

« Sérieux, vous avez fait durer le plaisir là… »

« Rooh ça va, pour une fois qu'on peut se défouler… » bouda Brennan.

Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire, et les entraînèrent, qui vers l'Hélix, qui vers la voiture. Ron, Shal et Jesse partaient vers un lieu sécurisé, et Emma, Brennan et Jo repartaient au Sanctuaire

Pendant que Brennan pilotait, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient.

« Rooh mon haut est foutu… » bougonnait Jo.

« Pas tout à fait… Disons que tu peux le modifier, mais il ne sera pas mettable dans la rue, sous peine de te faire sauter dessus… » continua Emma à mi-voix.

Jo haussa un sourcil.

« Regarde ... »

Emma attrapa le morceau déchiré du top et le retroussa, faisant la même chose de l'autre côté.

« Avec un petit ourlet, ce sera bon… »

« Oui, mais là, ça va faire court…Même pour moi » constata Jo.

En effet, la déchirure s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de la poitrine de Jo, le haut « modifié » allait dévoiler entièrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Au pire, la matière est suffisamment élastique et confortable pour te faire un haut de tenue d'entraînement… »

« C'est vrai. » remarqua la féline.

« Ben attends viens là je vais t'aider… »

A elles deux, elles eurent tôt fait de terminer la déchirure.

Entendant le bruit du tissu, Brennan se retourna.

_Nom d'un…Wow…_

Il retourna aussi sec la tête vers son tableau de commandes.

_Ne te retourne pas Bren. Elle est diablement attirante comme ça._

Quelques petites blessures superficielles, séquelles des coups de couteaux qui l'avaient frolée, zébraient son ventre plat de traînées rosées.

« Faudra désinfecter ça. » fit Emma d'un ton docte.

« Oui maman » sourit Jo.

« Les filles, on est arrivés. »

Les trois descendirent de l'aéronef et allèrent faire un compte rendu à Adam, qui contacta ensuite les autres pour leur donner ses directives.

« Emma resta avec Adam. Jo allait partir quand…

« Hop là ! Viens ici toi ! Tu as des blessures à désinfecter ! »

« Mais c'est rien, demain on ne verra plus rien… Et puis, je prends une douche et je reviens. »

« T'as intérêt, sinon je viens te chercher. » menaça la psyonique.

Jo sortit en baillant.

Les trois derniers jours avaient été durs. Ils avaient enchaîné les missions, ne se laissant que quelques heures d'un repos nécessaires pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, mais trop minime pour ne pas les laisser épuisés.

Entrant sous la douche, Jo repensa aux missions de récupération qu'ils avaient effectuées. Eghart semblait envoyer de plus en plus de monde aux trousses des Nouveaux Mutants. Et voilà que maintenant ses hommes embauchaient des voyous pour les ralentir…

Ils avaient même du à plusieurs reprises se séparer en deux groupes, chose qui aurait été inenvisageable avec l'équipe de quatre qu'était mutant X avant leur arrivée.

Repensant à ces dures journées, Jo augmenta la température de l'eau, laissant le sang et les traces partir avec la mousse du savon.

Elle sortit et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette avant de se planter devant son miroir. Elle avait bien entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre, mais quelle importance ?

Brennan, sorti le premier de la douche, avait revêtu le premier pantalon qui lui était tombé sous la main avant d'aller voir comment allait Jo. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait plusieurs coupures aux ventres. Entendant le bruit de la douche, il était entré silencieusement – enfin, du moins le croyait-il – et s'était assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil.

Il savait que la jeune femme n'irait pas voir Emma, aussi avait-il amené le nécessaire.

Jo se sécha les cheveux, et s'enduisit de crème avant de se rhabiller. Elle se maquille très légèrement – juste de quoi camoufler la fatigue – et s'adressa un grand sourire dans le miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

A peine mit-elle un pied dans sa chambre que Brennan la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

« Arrête je suis pas impotente ! »

Le jeune homme sourit avant de la poser doucement sur son lit, et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Ah enfin ! Ce que ça m'a manqué… »

Pour toute réponse, Jo l'attira encore plus près d'elle.

Il se libéra quand il n'eut plus de souffle.

« Attends, et tes blessures ! »

« C'est rien. »

« Pas de ça avec moi jeune fille ! »

« Oui papa ! »

L'air mortifié de Brennan la fit rire, tandis qu'il s'approchait avec un flacon et des compresses.

« Ah ben non ! J'espère que tu ne me considères pas comme ça »

Elle se rassit pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avant qu'il ne la repousse doucement et ne s'assoie près d'elle.

« Laisse moi faire… »

Avec des gestes très doux, il remonta son t-shirt, dévoilant les multiples égratignures.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était rien… »

« Chhht »

Il s'acquitta de sa tâche avec douceur et méticulosité. Quand il eut fini, il alla reposer son matériel sur la commode, avant de revenir près de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Décidément ça m'avait VRAIMENT manqué …Trois jours sans avoir un moment tous seuls, c'est trop dur » fit-il avec un air de chien battu.

Jo leva les yeux au plafond et éclata de rire.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait entrepris de rebaisser son tshirt, en déposant de légers baisers aériens sur son ventre avant de le recouvrir. Quand il eut terminé, il remonta sa hauteur pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Décidément, mademoiselle, je ne me lasserai jamais de vous embrasser ! »

« Mais j'espère bien, Monsieur ! Mais là, j'ai une autre idée … Non, pas celle-là !» continua-t-elle vivement en le voyant prendre son regard lubrique.

« J'ai une envie folle de dormir dans tes bras… »

Il sourit.

« A vos ordres madame »

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça étroitement. Elle soupira de bien-être, et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, berçés par la musique douce que Jo avait mis en rentrant.

Pendant ce temps, Emma se demandait où ils étaient passé. Elle alla vers la chambre de Jo. Entendant la musique, elle hésita un moment. Ouvrant à peine ses barrières, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'interromprait pas ses amis « au mauvais moment ». Elle entrouvrit la porte, et les vit endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Avisant la bouteille d'alcool sur la commode, elle sut que Brennan s'était occupé de Jo et ressortit, aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, pour aller à son tour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Ron entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_Non mais je rêve ! Comment elle a pu me faire ça ?_

Shal avait passé la soirée et la nuit à flirter avec le jeune homme qu'ils devaient envoyer dans les mondes souterrains. Ron savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle – ils n'étaient pas ensemble – mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Jesse entra dans le labo, plus ou moins désespéré par l'attitude de son amie féline.

« Alors ? » lui lança Adam.

Le moléculaire entreprit de faire son compte rendu au scientifique, qui le libéra quand il s'estima satisfait.

« Allez va dormir. Toi aussi t'en as besoin… »

« Brennan, Jo et Emma, ils sont où ? »

« Ils dorment comme des bébés. »

« Ok. Merci. »

Il sortit du labo pour aller à son tour prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, il décida de s'octryer un peu de repos avant de s'attaquer au « problème Shalimar ».

_Pfff Elle joue avec le feu… Au moins Jo et Brennan ont été moins stupides. Bon, maintenant va falloir s'occuper des deux autres._

Il se laissait aller au sommeil quand on frappa doucement.

Il se releva, et alla ouvrir. Emma, les sourcils froncés, se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle bailla.

« Salut » dit-elle doucement.

« Salut » Il s'écarta, la laissant entrer.

« je voulais juste savoir si tout s'était bien passé… »

« Oui oui pas de problèmes. »

Il aurait du se douter qu'on ne la faisait pas à une psyonique, car elle ne s'estima pas satisfaite, loin de là.

« Mais bien sur. Alors pourquoi Shalimar est d'une humeur de chien ? Elle a fait tant de bruit qu'elle m'a réveillée…»

Jesse soupira.

« Allez raconte ! » Emma s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de Jesse.

« De toute façon tu me lâcheras pas tant que je t'aurai pas tout expliqué, pas vrai ? »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de confirmation. Aussi s'allongea-t-il près d'Emma, posant machinalement la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Il raconta tout : ce qui avait très à la mission, et aussi ce qui s'était passé : la drague de Shalimar, la fureur contenue de Ron…

Emma écoutait, réfléchissait, tout en laissant ses doigts jouer dans les cheveux de son ami.

« A quoi elle joue ? » finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais pas…Mais en tout cas, Ron est d'une humeur massacrante…J'espère que Jo saura le calmer … »

Jo et Brennan dormaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand un coup unique réveilla la jeune femme. Encore endormie, elle chercha quelques instants ce qui l'avait tiré du pays des rêves, avant de comprendre que cela venait du couloir.

Elle se dégagea doucement, éveillant par le même coup le jeune homme, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ron, l'air mi-furieux, mi-dépité, se trouvait devant la porte. Visiblement, il avait besoin de parler

_Mince…_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

Jo se retourna et fut abasourdie : Brennan avait disparu.

_Probablement dans la salle de bain…_

Elle s'écarta de la porte et le laissa entrer. Il la suivit et avisa le lit défait.

« Oh tu dormais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, avec un air d'excuse. Elle lui désigna le lit où il se laissa tomber, avisant après coup seulement les DEUX marques sur l'oreiller. Il ne fit pas de remarque, se disant que Brennan avait plus de chances que lui.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air tout chamboulé… »

« Pff ca va être long… » fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Pas grave. Je t'écoute… »

« Brennan risque de trouver le temps long, dans la salle de bain… »

_Gloups…_

Jo rougit, et un Brennan de la même couleur sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, reste ! Après tout, tu connais Shal depuis plus longtemps que nous… »

Brennan fronça les sourcils puis revint vers eux. Il vint s'installer juste derrière Jo, avant d'encercler celle-ci de ses bras. Après un petit regard à son ami, elle s'appuya plus franchement contre le jeune homme.

Ils écoutèrent Ron, sans l'interrompre. Puis quand ce dernier eut fini, ils échangèrent un regard.

Jo soupira.

« D'abord, je comprends ta jalousie… Mais, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça pour tester ton attachement à elle ? »

Brennan enchaîna.

« Moi je suis pas tout à fait du même avis qu'elle. Peut-être qu'elle a peur… de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Un peu comme toi » termina-t-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de Jo.

« J'en sais mais en tout cas, elle va me rendre fou » se plaignit Ron.

Jo soupira.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps… » proposa Jo.

« Regarde le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour apprivoiser ta cousine… » se moqua Brennan.

« Hey ! »

L'intéressée, indignée, se dégagea brusquement. Brennan, rieur, la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bars, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Ron était heureux pour eux, mais quelque part il se sentait envieux du bonheur de sa cousine et de celui qui était devenu un de ses meilleurs amis.

Brennan vit le voile sur les yeux de son ami, et le rassura.

« T'inquiètes pas vieux, elle va revenir vers toi. »

« Mouais, j'aimerais bien être aussi confiant que toi… » avoua le moléculaire. Il les regarda, puis se leva.

« Bon je vous laisse, il est temps que j'aille dormir. » Après un baiser sur la joue de Jo et une poignée de main de Brennan, il s'éclipsa, et les laissa seuls.

Après le départ de Ron, Jo se tourna vers Brennan en faisant la moue.

« Merde … »

« Que de vulgarité, mademoiselle ! »

Elle soupira.

« Ca me gène pour Ron… Après tout, c'est parce qu'il a parlé à Shal que … »

« Je sais » la coupa Brennan en l'enlaçant. « Viens là »

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle finit par se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre, puis Brennan se rallongea, entraînant Jo avec lui.

Ils se rendormirent, toujours enlacés.

Ron se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se releva, décidé à s'épuiser en simulation pour enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Enfilant un survêtement, il sortit de sa chambre. Tout était calme dans le sanctuaire. Il programma l'ordinateur sur la simulation que les garçons lui avaient vanté comme étant la plus difficile et augmenta au maximum les paramètres de difficulté. Plus il avançait, moins il pensait à la belle blonde qui hantait ses rêves. La difficulté l'obligeait à se concentrer tout entier sur son combat.

_Bon, maintenant ça suffit !_

C'est une Jo plus que furieuse qui rentra dans le dojo. Brennan et Shalimar s'entraînaient déjà.

« Calme toi ! » semblait vouloir dire le regard brun du beau matériel.

« Shal, t'as une seconde ? »

La blonde, après avoir mis Brennan au tapis en profitant de son inattention, se retourna.

« Oui ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »

« A quoi…. »

« On a besoin d'un troisième avis » intervint Emma, entrée entre-temps.

Le regard de Brennan riait. Heureusement qu'Emma tempérait un peu Jo, sinon la discussion aurait tourné à la lutte fratricide.

Emma entraîna Shalimar, et les deux jeune femmes, suivies par Jo, sortirent. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Emma, et Jo referma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle, comme pour couper toute tentative de fuite.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi cet avis ? »

« En fait, on voulait savoir ce que tu pensais… » Emma s'interrompit et lança une onde à Jo, qui acquiesça doucement.

« des filles qui sabordent toute tentative de rapprochement… »

« …de la part d'un gars qui leur plait… »

Shal se tourna vers Jo.

« Et vous êtes pas d'accord là-dessus ? Tu devrais pourtant être bien renseignée sur ce sujet…» fit-elle en ce moquant.

Jo éclata de rire.

« Shal, on parle pas de moi là. J'ai sabordé aucune tentative d'approche… » Se disant qu'elle faisant preuve de mauvaise foi, elle se reprit. « Enfin juste de toutes petites…Et puis, tout s'est arrangé depuis… »

« Ah ? »

« Ils sont ensembles… »

« Oh ! Ben… de qui… ?»

Emma et Jo soupirèrent de concert.

« Shal, t'as beau avoir des sens et un instinct hyper développé, t'es vraiment pas douée… »

« Hey !! »

« Ron… »

Le visage de la féline se ferma.

« Shal, à quoi tu joues ? C'est un type génial, il te plait… alors… »

« …pourquoi t'as été flirter avec l'autre boulet ? » termina Emma.

Shalimar soupira.

« C'était plus fort que moi…Tu devrais connaître ça, toi… » termina-t-elle en s'adressant à Jo.

« Oui, quand je n'ai personne, ou juste pour déconner…Mais là, j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas… »

Shalimar resta un long moment silencieuse, avant d'avouer.

« J'ai peur. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Shal, chacune d'un côté.

Emma continua à lui parler.

« Shal… » dit soudain Jo.

« Je sais ce que c'est. La peur de s'engager. Mais c'est pas très moral, de jouer avec les mecs…Sans compter que s'interdire de s'attacher, c'est pas une vie… »

Emma releva la tête, surprise. Quant à la Shal, elle se tourna à demi vers Jo, qui soutint son regard sans sourciller. Les regards des deux félines se dorèrent un instant, puis Shal s'effondra contre Jo. Elle sanglotait.

« Pleure ma belle, ça te fera du bien… »

Emma s'approcha, et prit la main de Shal. Quand elle se fut épanchée, Jo lui prit gentiment le menton pour la forcer à relever la tête.

« Tu promets d'essayer ? »

« Oui mais si ça plante, entre nous… »

« De un, ça plantera pas, comme tu dis » intervint Emma de façon virulente. « De deux, vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour passer au dessus de ça. »

Shalimar soupira.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan était allé voir Ron.

« Les filles ont pris les choses en main… »

« Euh…tant qu'on les entend pas hurler c'est que ça va… »

« Mais non, n'aie pas peur. Fais confiance à Emma et Jo. »

« Emma, ok. Mais Jo, je connais son caractère… »

« Ah ? Avec moi elle est très douce…. »

« Roooh ! Pas de détails s'il te plait !Elle est comme ma sœur… »

Poursuivie par une ribambelle d'oreillers, il s'enfuit et laissa son ami seul dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient. Emma et Jo rassuraient Shal.

« Tu sais, c'est pas mal la stabilité finalement ! » sourit Jo.

« Mouais, tant que ça tourne pas à la routine… »

« T'inquiète, on va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, Brennan et moi. »

« Bon alors, tu y vas ? » s'impatientait Emma.

Shal s'enfuit, suivie de Jo, qui courut retrouver Brennan.

Shal, pas encore trop rassurée, frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Ron. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Sa surprise feinte dupa complètement la jeune femme.

« Tu as une seconde ? »

« Oui. » Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et referma derrière elle.

Elle avanca de quelques pas, puis soupira.

« Je suis venue…m'excuser. »

« Ah ? »

L'apparente indifférence de Ron la blessait quelque peu, mais elle disait qu'elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui aurait suffit de pivoter sur elle-même pour se rendre compte que l'indifférence n'était que feinte.

Il s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme puisse sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je…je suis désolée » Trop tard. Elle allait ressembler à une fontaine, et dieu sait si elle détestait ça !

« Je voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ron n'y tint plus. Il s'approcha encore plus et la fit pivoter, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui écarta doucement les mains, avant de poser les lèves sur le beau visage de sa féline. Il termina en l'embrassant fougueusement, baiser auquel elle répondit sans hésiter.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui.

« Plus jamais ça hein ? »

« Promis ! » fit-elle en souriant.

Il l'entraîna vers son lit et la reprit dans ses bras une fois assis. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser et parler, avant que Ron ne devienne plus entreprenant.

Il déboutonna doucement le chemisier de Shal, jouant des doigts sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il découvrait, lui arrachant frisson sur frisson. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle glissait ses longs doigts fins sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Il soupirait de plus en plus sous ses caresses, quand Shal s'interrompit brusquement. Quelques secondes après, on entendit un cri sourd.

Jo avait retrouvé Brennan dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'elle était venue se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans le toucher. C'était viscéral. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, faisant brusquement monter la température de plusieurs degrés.

« T'as fermé la porte à clef ? » fit-elle entre deux soupirs.

« Oui. » Il l'entraîna vers le lit à reculons. Quand il sentit le bord du lit contre ses jambes, il se laissa tomber, la laissant prendre l'initiative. Elle le regarda d'un air gourmand, avant de grimper sur le lit, à cheval sur lui. Déboutonnant doucement sa chemise, elle laissait ses doigts effleurer son torse, l'empêchant de bouger. Il frissonnait, et son désir était à présent plus qu'évident. Elle sourit, avant de le laisser prendre le dessus. Il écarta tendrement les mèches de son visage, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, où ses doigts prirent le relais de sa bouche. Elle tremblait, tellement son désir pour lui était fort. Elle savait qu'elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de lui, car ses sensations en étaient décuplées. Encore une conséquence heureuse de sa mutation féline. Elle le força à remonter à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser sur tout le torse, lui arrachant un soupir rauque.

« T'arrêtes surtout pas… » gémit-il, les yeux voilés.

« A vos ordres, Monsieur » Encore une fois, elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, et sa bouche vint rejoindre ses doigts.

« Hmmmm »

Quand il n'y tint plus, il renversa les rôles et reprit ses caresses là où il les avait laissées, s'arrêtant toujours à la ceinture de son pantalon taille – très – basse. Il commença à faire mine de lui ôter son jean, et elle se cambra pour lui faciliter la tache. Son dernier sous-vêtement suivit le chemin de son pantalon, et elle fut bientôt nue contre lui, s'attaquant à la centure du jeune homme. Impatient, il ôta de lui-même son jean et se retrouva en boxer. Elle leva les yeux pour l'admirer.

« Viens là ! » fit-elle en lui tendant les bras. Il vint se coller contre elle, quand elle sentit une douleur sourde irradier son ventre. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, toute à son plaisir et à celui de son partenaire, mais elle devint si violente qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Quand Brennan la vit, les yeux pleins de larmes, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait un problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? »

« J'ai mal » gémit-elle, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur. Impuissant, il la voyait se tordre de douleur. Cela lui avait coupé toute envie. Cela aurait pu paraître risible si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue.

C'est le cri à moitié retenu de Jo qui avait alerté Shal, et elle avait repoussé Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Y a un problème. C'est Jo. »

Il ne posa pas de questions et se rhabillant, la suivit. Shal alla doucement frapper à la porte de Jo, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle alla donc à la porte de Brennan.

Le matériel, qui s'était rhabillé, avait aidé Jo à en faire autant. Elle était à présent pliée en deux de douleur sur le lit.

Brennan ouvrit et Shal se précipita au chevet de Jo.

« Brennan, porte-la au labo ! » ordonna Shal.

Fou d'inquiétude, le jeune homme obéit. Quand Emma et Jesse les virent débarquer, ils se levèrent d'un bond de leurs sièges devant les microscopes. « Ron, va chercher Adam ! »

Jo faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas crier, et Shal et Emma s'en rendaient compte. Quand Adam arriva, il les mit tous dehors, avant d'examiner Jo.

« Calme toi, ça va passer …» lui dit-il doucement, en lui faisant une injection.

« Emma ! » fit Adam dans son anneau.

La jeune psyonique débarqua peu après.

« Aide moi ! Elle n'arrive pas à se détendre…et c'est ça qui empêche les douleurs de cesser… »

Elle acquiesça et se concentra avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Jo. La jeune femme se tendit un moment avant de se laisser aller contre le fauteuil, et de rouvrir les yeux.

« Merci, Emma. » souffla-t-elle.

Adam vint près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jo fit la moue.

« Et bien c'est assez…gênant… »

Adam eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Il faut que tu nous dises, pour que l'on puisse t'aider. » dit gentiment le scientifique.

Jo soupira.

« J'étais avec Brennan. On s'embrassait, on… » Elle s'interrompit, gênée.

« Je crois qu'on a compris. » fit doucement Emma.

« Et soudain, j'ai commencé à avoir mal. Au début j'y faisais pas attention, parce que c'était supportable, et j'étais un peu… occupée… Mais après c'est vraiment devenu violent et insupportable… »

Adam sourit.

« Emma, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? »

Interloquée, la psyonique obéit néanmoins et alla rejoindre les autres.

« Alors ? » fit nerveusement Brennan.

« Les douleurs ont cessé, mais elle est avec Adam… »

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« C'est pas de ta faute Brennan… » fit Emma.

« Jo, te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as confié, quand je t'ai examinée la première fois? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien j'ai peur que cela soit lié… »

« Mais comment ? »

« En fait, quand tu perds le contrôle, tu commences à générer de l'électricité, et là c'est ton côté matériel qui a pris le dessus… Et cette électricité s'est en quelque sorte agglomérée…Comme si inconsciemment tu refusais ce que tu allais faire avec Brennan… »

« Mais, j'ai jamais eu de problèmes, depuis….l'incident. Pourtant j'ai eu des petits amis… »

« Oui, mais personne à qui tu sois réellement, attachée. Je me trompe ? »

Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête.

« Tu dois lui en parler… »

« Non ! Il va avoir pitié de moi dans le meilleur des cas. Et sinon, je vais le dégoûter » répondit la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

« Mais non… » souffla le scientifique. « J'ai peut-être une idée… Mais tu dois me laisser tout expliquer à Emma… »

« Non ! »

« Jo. Tu vas faire quoi dans le cas contraire ? Laisser mariner Brennan ? Tu l'aimes, non ? Tu as une chance de trouver le vrai bonheur, ne la laisses pas passer…s'il te plait… » fit le scientifique en lui prenant les mains.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux fermés de Jo, mais elle finit par acquiescer lentement. Adam appela Emma, et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« D'abord, pour que tu comprennes, Jo va devoir revivre un moment assez difficile. Elle va partager des images avec toi. Je veux que tu utilises tes pouvoirs sur elle, mais ne regardes QUE ce qu'elle partage, compris ? »

Emma hocha la tête. Elle s'assit près de Jo, et lui prit la main. Ella regarda attentivement puis lui souffla : « Quand tu veux. »

Jo prit une grande inspiration, puis repensa à cette soirée détestée. Quand ce fut fini, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Emma lui lâcha la main et l'attira contre elle, la berçant.

« Je suis désolée, ma belle, que tu aies du revivre ça… »

Quand Jo se fut un peu calmée, Adam reprit doucement la parole. De par ses pouvoirs, Emma avait des facilités pour comprendre et aider les gens à travailler sur leur psychologie ;

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Toujours contre elle, Jo acquiesça faiblement.

« Je peux sûrement t'aider, mais tu dois lui en parler. »

Jo secoua la tête.

« Je vais le dégoûter. »

« Mais non ! Tu vois, je crois qu'il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes…Il a le droit de savoir. Et puis, c'est la seule façon de surmonter ça. »

Après une longue discussion, Adam et Emma réussirent grâce à leurs efforts conjoints à la convaincre.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensemble, pendant qu'Adam cherchait un moyen plus « scientifique » d'aider Jo.

Quand Brennan vit apparaître Emma, il se leva d'un bond.

« Alors ? »

Elle se poussa, laissant apparaître Jo, les yeux gonflés. Il se précipita, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je crois que vous avez à parler » chuchota Emma.

Brennan ne comprenait rien. Jo fit « non » de la tête. Emma fronça les sourcils, et lui indiqua la porte. Jo soupira, avant de prendre la main de Brennan et de revenir vers sa chambre.

« Tu veux défaire un second lit ? » sourit le jeune homme, espérant la détendre. Il se rendit compte de son échec quand il vit le visage fermé de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, où il la rejoignit avant de l'enlacer à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Emma a-t-elle dit qu'on devrait parler ? » souffla-t-il doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et ses larmes se remirent à couler, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

« C'est pas très…facile à raconter…D'autant plus que je vais sûrement te dégoûter, après. Mais il faut en passer par là d'après Adam… »

Il allait parler mais elle l'en empêcha.

« S'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas. »

Elle s'interrompit et prit une inspiration.

« Quand j'étais ado, j'adorais sortir en boite, dans des endroits plus ou moins fréquentables.

Bien sur je n'y allais jamais seule, mais mes amis ne pouvaient pas toujours me suivre… Et un soir…dans une rave… j'ai été droguée…par des gars que je connaissais de vue…Quand je me suis réveillée, quand j'ai repris conscience plutôt, ils étaient en train… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « … de s'amuser avec moi…Quand Ron m'a retrouvée, il était trop tard, et il a longtemps été le seul garçon à pouvoir m'approcher. Quand j'ai pu surmonter ça, j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes, humiliant les hommes et brisant les cœurs à tout va. Quand j'ai voulu me calmer, je ne pouvais plus, j'en avais besoin. Bien sur, les rapports…physiques…ont été un peu difficiles au début mais ça s'est calmé peu à peu. Et ce soir, c'est quand j'ai perdu le contrôle, que je me suis mise à trembler, et à avoir très mal. Et Adam et Emma pensent que…que c'est parce que tu comptes plus pour moi que tous les autres réunis… » termina-t-elle d'une voix gênée, des larmes plein les yeux.

Tout le long de son récit, Brennan s'était tu, ravalant sa fureur contre ces salauds. Il s'était contenté d'essuyer le visage de Jo, qui pleurait. Quand elle eut fini, il souffla doucement.

« Je te dégoutes pas ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien sur que non » répondit-il immédiatement en embrassant ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé que tu aies du subir ça, c'est tout…Et si un jour tu recroises ces salauds, dis le moi, je leur règlerai leur compte. »

« Ah non ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Moi d'abord ! » A cette remarque, il sourit.

_Elle a vachement bien digéré le traumatisme que ça a du être…_

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Elle leva soudain les yeux, comme pour chercher trace de dégout ou de pitié dans son regard.

« Je veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

« Chhhht…J'ai aucune raison d'avoir pitié de toi…Ce que je voudrais, moi, c'est… »

Elle avait les yeux plongés dans les siens.

« C'est que tu me laisses t'aider à oublier un peu plus ces enfoirés… » conclut-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Elle répondit à son baiser, de toute son âme. Curieusement, parler de tout ça l'avait libéré. Auparavant, seul Ron était au courant, mais cela l'avait apaisé d'en parler à Brennan, son amour, son – presque - amant.

Emporté par son désir insatisfait précédemment, il se laissa aller, et passa les mains sous les haut de Jo, caressant son ventre plat, et ses seins fermes. Elle frissonnait, et cela le fit retomber sur terre ? Il retira ses mains, et s'excusa.

« Pardon… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux pas…te brusquer, ou te forcer… » Jo eut un sourire timide.

« Non, tu as dit vouloir m'aider à oublier. Je ne vois pas de meilleure revanche, moi… » finit-elle en souriant un peu plus.

« T'es sure ? »

Pour tout réponse, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser, puis tout en déposant de petits bisoux sur son visage et son cou, arriva à articuler : « Au moindre problème, tu me le dis d'accord ? »

« Hmmm… » répondit-elle, occupée à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il prit son temps. Il était attentif à sa partenaire, et cela la comblait de joie. Elle faisait plus attention à lui qu'à elle-même. Toujours au dessus d'elle, il faisait monter la températue, et la dénudait peu à peu. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, et ils soupiraient de plus en bruyamment.

« Ca va ? » souffla-t-il en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, sans oublier de distiller quelques caresses au passage.

« Hmmm. » Elle lui rendit dans tarder la pareille.

Quand ils furent nus l'uns contre l'autre, Brennan s'inquiéta à nouveau, mais une caresse plus … précise lui fit perdre la tête.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus, et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'extase, avant de retomber essoufflés sur les oreillers.

Brennan eut un regard interrogatif, mais le sourire lumineux de Jo le rassura.

Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa.

« J'ai un problème, Miss Johnson. »

« Ah ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que je suis désespérément, irrémédiablement, amoureux de vous. »

Elle fit la moue, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Aie ! Et bien pour tout vous avouer, j'ai moi aussi un souci Mr Mulwray. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis…

« Je t'aime, Brennan. » souffla-t-elle, avant de se nicher contre lui, rougissante.

A ces quelques mots, Brennan crut que son cœur allait éclater tellement il était heureux.

Il l'installa plus confortablement contre lui, puis remonta la couette sur eux, comme le cocon dissimulant leurs jeux d'amants heureux.

Un torse musclé contre son dos. Un bras passé autour d'elle. Un souffle chaud dans son cou.

Jo ouvrit les yeux, tout sourire.

_C'est ça le bonheur ?_

Elle soupira. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait eu aucune douleur, aucune crainte, rien. Son sourire s'agrandit encore.

_Adam avait raison…_

Doucement elle s'étirait quand une pluie de petits baisers s'abattit sur son cou. Elle releva la tête, lui offrant plus d'accès à sa gorge, avant de se ertourner pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour vous… » souffla-t-il doucement.

« Bonjour… »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oui… »

Elle l'enlaça dans une tendre étreinte, avant de se libérer.

« Debout ! » lança-t-elle en attrapant son déshabillé, avant de se planter devant son armoire


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, Shal et Jo furent les premières debout. Et elles faillirent se percuter de plein dans leur précipitation à aller voir comment allaient leurs amis.

« Wow ! Salut Shal !»

La blonde se rattrapa de justesse avant de percuter Jo.

« Je suppose qu'on va au même endroit… » fit Jo avec un demi sourire.

Elles cheminèrent de concert jusqu'au labo, où les deux hommes reposaient. Quand elles entrèrent, Adam, les yeux cernés, se tourna vers elles.

« Bonjour Adam. Comment ils vont ? » demanda Jo à brûle-pourpoint.

« Ils sont stables, mais la toxine est encore là, et bien là. Le taux a à peine baissé pendant la nuit. »

« Il faudrait pouvoir les aider à l'éliminer. Y a aucun produit contre ça ? »

« Non. Parce que la toxine est une version combinée de deux toxines existantes. D'ailleurs, je comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu en neutraliser les effets. »

« Tu avais dit que je l'avais éliminé… » fit Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Apparemment non, les quelques gouttes de sang que je t'ai prélevé montrent qu'il y a encore quelques molécules dans ton sang… »

« Mais … » Jo se disait qu'il y avait probablement quelque chose à faire.

« C'est pas dangereux de les maintenir sous sédatifs comme ça ? »

« A priori non. Mais il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas les garder comme ça indéfiniment… »

Jesse arrivait en baillant.

« Salut. Alors ? » fit-il avant même de laisser les autres le saluer en retour.

« Pas de changements, mais ils sont stables pour l'instant. C'est déjà ça. »

« Mouais…Adam ? Il m'est venu une idée… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'as dit cette nuit que Jo avait réussi à neutraliser la toxine. Est-ce que si on arrive à isoler le principe où la molécule que son corps a utilisé, on ne pourrait pas injecter une copie synthétisée de cette molécule pour les aider… ? »

Le regard fatigué d'Adam s'éclaira.

« C'est une bonne idée ça. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tu aies encore suffisamment de toxine dans le sang… » termina-t-il en se tournant vers Jo.

« fais moi une prise de sang, si ça peut t'aider… »

« Ca va y a le temps » fit Jesse.

« Ben Adam a dit que j'éliminais la toxine aussi vite que mon organisme l'avait neutralisé. Donc…il ne vaudrait mieux pas perdre de temps. D'autant plus qu'on n'a plus de gaz pour que je m'y expose à nouveau en cas de besoin. Enfin, je suis pas une experte moi…» fit JO en haussant les épaules.

« Elle a raison. Jesse, t'es suffisamment réveillé pour lui faire une prise de sang ? »

« Pas de problèmes » fit le moléculaire.

Jo s'assit sur le bord d'une des tables et Jesse prépara son matériel. Elle réfléchissait. Soudain, elle interpella Adam.

« Dis, est-ce que tu penses être capable de recréer la toxine contenue dans le gaz ? »

« Peut-être. Pourquoi ? »

« Si cela ne suffit pas, il faudra peut-être en synthétiser pour me l'injecter. »

Shal ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ca pourrait être dangereux, Adam ? »

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

« On ne sait pas comment tu pourrais réagir à deux expositions si rapprochées, JO. «

« Tu sais, si ça peut aide à les sauver… »

« Hop, voilà c'est fini. Fais attention à bien manger aujourd'hui, je pourrai avoir besoin de te faire d'autres prises de sang. »

« Je vais la surveiller » sourit Shalimar. Elle attrapa Jo par le bras.

« Pour commencer : petit déjeuner ! »

Elle sortirent toutes les deux sous le bip régulier et rassurant des appareils qui surveillaient les constantes de leurs amis.

Emma les rejoignit alors qu'elles préparaient de quoi nourrir tout le monde.

« Salut les filles. Ca va ? » Le sourire franc de Shal dissipa toutes ses craintes.

« Emma, désolée pour hier. Shal m'a dit que tu avais tout pris en pleine tête… »

« Tu sais, ça aurait été pire si tu ne l'avais pas poussée… »

« Mouais. Ca va toi ? »

« Oui. » Sans plus de cérémonies, elle prit à Jo la tartine qu'elle venait de terminer et mordit dedans avec appétit.

Quand tout fut prêt, Emma attrapa deux tasses de café et les apporta à Adam et Jesse.

« Ils vont en avoir besoin… »

Elle revint et se réinstalla près des deux félines, et pendant quelques minutes on n'entendit plus que le bruit des cuillers dans les tasses et du grille-pain qui éjectait les toasts. Elles mourraient de faim. La situation était telle la veille au soir que personne n'avait pensé à manger.

Elles discutaient des motifs qui avaient pu conduire quelqu'un à créer quelque chose d'aussi dangereux quand une alarme se déclencha.

Elles se regardèrent, puis Emma dit faiblement : « C'est l'alarme du labo… »

Lâchant là cuillers, tasses et tartines, elles se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le couloir aux parois vitrées, Elles crurent que leur cœur allaient s'arrêter. Les écrans clignotaient, et le bip du monitoring était continu.

« Ils sont en… » commença Emma, la voix étranglée

« Arret cardiaque ! » finirent Jo et Shal d'une voix paniquée.

Jesse et Adam avaient chacun un défibrillateur en main. Les trois filles entrèrent.

« N'approchez pas ! » les prévint Adam. Et il administra une décharge à Brennan.

« Ca marche pas !! » cria Emma.

« Lui non plus ! » fit Jesse, indiquant Ron.

Jo n'y tint plus.

« Dégage ! » fit-elle à Jesse.

_T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant…_

Elle n'avait que quelques secondes, et elle le savait. Elle remua les doigts et quand elle ouvrit la main, un arc électrique frappa Ron donc le corps eut un soubresaut.

« Attends ! » Adam injecta une pleine seringue d'adrénaline à Ron pendant que Jesse faisait de même à Brennan, avant de le choquer à nouveau.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis un bip-bip retentit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer son soulagement. Le deuxième choc administré à Brennan n'avait eu aucun effet.

Elle se retourna, et se mit à trembler.

« Jo » fit Shal d'une voix étranglée.

« Emma… »

Emma secoua la tête. Jo ferma les yeux un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient dorés.

« Jo… »

« Non, laisse » fit Adam à Shal.

_Son côté sauvage gère mieux le stress que son côté humain. Bonne idée…_

Un arc sur Brennan. Aucun effet.

« Ca fait cinq minutes… »

« Recommence ! »

Elle joignit les mains, avant de les écarter, et des arcs naissaient sous ses doigts.

Tout le monde se taisait. L'angoisse était palpable.

_Espèce d'enfoiré. On est même pas encore ensemble, tu vas pas t'en aller comme ça._

Plaçant fermement les deux mains au dessus du torse de Brennan, elle lança une décharge bien plus forte qu'à Ron. Elle la maintint quelques secondes, avant que Brennan ne se relève en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, haletant.

Jo ferma les mains, et jeta un œil vers Ron, inconscient mais vivant, avant de reporter son attention sur Brennan.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise voisine, et se renversa contre le dossier, levant les yeux au ciel.

Se forçant à respirer calmement, elle calmait peu à peu les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Les autres, spectateurs impuissants, étaient eux aussi soulagés. Brennan s'était réveillé, et Ron était vivant.

« Bravo, Jo. » souffla Adam.

Jesse, soulagé, s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de s'approcher des écrans.

« Ils vont bien. »

Emma et Shal s'approchèrent d'elle et lui serrèrent affectueusement l'épaule.

« Bravo ma belle… »

Brennan reprenait ses esprits doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? »

« Le gaz… c'était une toxine d'un nouveau genre. Vous avez été infecté, avec Ron. Et sans Jo, vous y seriez passé. » dit simplement Adam, encore un peu secoué.

Brennan, toujours relié au monitoring, se tourna vers elle, et lui tendit une main.

Elle s'approcha, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Je te dois la vie ma belle…Merci »

Jo déglutit avec difficulté, et s'écarta. Un éclair orangé, et ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs normales.

« T'es pas encore tiré d'affaire… »

« D'ailleurs, donne moi ton petit bras » fit Jesse en souriant. Il noua un garrot autour du bras du jeune homme, avant de lui faire une prise de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Adam faisait la même chose avec Ron. Il dut ressentir la douleur de la piqûre, car il ouvrit doucement les yeux une fois qu'Adam eut retiré le garrot.

« Ron ! » Joanna s'écarta de Brennan, et se rapprocha de son cousin.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais mais j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé sur le corps… »

« C'est normal, Ron. Tu as fait… un arrêt cardiaque. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Au moins je suis vivant. »

« Oui. Grace à Jo. »

Ron regarda Jo, avec un début de sourire.

« Encore ?! Décidément je vais avoir quelques vies de retard sur toi… »

« Jo, tu me donnes ton bras s'il te plait ? Et après TU VAS MANGER ! C'est un ordre ! » fit gentiment Adam.

Elle tendit machinalement son bras, et ne sentit même pas la prise de sang.

Quand ce fut fini, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Jo, va manger… » fit doucement Brennan.

« Je vais rester là, on sait jamais… »

« Joanna, j'ai assez d'eux à m'occuper. Je veux pas que tu refasses un malaise. D'autant plus qu'avec ces prises de sang répétées… » expliqua Adam.

« Vas y Jo. On sera encore là tout à l'heure …Promis ! » Terminèrent en chœur Ron et Brennan. »

En maugréant, Jo sortit du laboratoire et alla rejoindre Emma et Shal dans la cuisine.

« Ils vont les surveiller. Et on a encore tous les trois eu une prise de sang. »

« Bon, ben faut que tu manges. » répondit Emma en lui tendant une tasse de café d'une main, et une tartine de l'autre.

Jo sourit, et accepta avec reconnaissance. Elle avala d'un trait la moitié du breuvage brûlant avant de dévorer la tartine et de s'en faire aussitôt une autre.

Shal et Emma la regardaient, amusées.

« Quoi ? »

« On est pas habituées à te voir autant dévorer… »

« Les émotions, ça creuse… » fit Jo avec un air vaguement honteux.

_Je vais quand même pas leur dire que ce qui me prenait la tête me coupait l'appétit, non plus !_

Elles en étaient au deuxième pot de Nutella, quand Jesse fit irruption.

« Les filles ! Hmmm ça sent bon ici ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Jesse, tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes ! » se moqua Shal.

« Tiens ! » fit Jo en lui tendant la tartine qu'elle venait de se préparer. « Tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Merchi ! » fit-il en mordant dans le pain couvert de chocolat.

« Les gars vont venir manger, et Adam aussi. Par contre faudra qu'on les surveille aujourd'hui. Adam est crevé, il a programmé la centrifugeuse, mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il aille dormir un peu. »

Redevenues sérieuses, les filles acquiescèrent.

Quand les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent une pleine cafetière de café pour Ron et Adam, et un grand bol de chocolat pour Brennan, que Jo lui tendit avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. » Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, trop occupés à se restaurer. Un petit bip lointain fit lever la tête à Adam.

« Ah l'analyse de vos échantillons de sang est finie ! » Il partit vers le labo, emportant une dernière tartine, et une tasse de café.

Les filles, ayant terminé, couvaient les trois hommes d'un regard bienveillant.

Les regards des deux félines se croisèrent, par-dessus la tête de Brennan, toujours le enz dans son bol.

_Ce qu'on a pu être bête, _semblait dire Shal.

Seul le regard pétillant de Jo lui répondit.

« Bon les gars, vous y allez mollo aujourd'hui. Pas d'entraînement, ni de basket ... » fit doctement Jesse, sur le ton d'un père donnant les recommandations d'usages à ses enfants turbulents.

D'ailleurs, c'est bien ainsi que Brennan le perçut, car il lui répondit : « Oui papa ! » d'un ton moqueur.

Quand tous se furent restaurés, Les filles se levèrent et commencèrent à débarrasser.

« Attendez on va vous aider… »

« Pas touche ! » fit Shal à Brennan.

« Toi, tu vas te reposer » ordonna Jo à Ron.

Les garçons sortirent, obéissants.

« En même temps, on leur dit de ne pas faire la vaisselle, ils vont pas faire les difficiles ! » rit Emma.

« C'est clair. » répondirent les deux félines.

Elles s'acquittèrent de leur tâche avec efficacité tout en discutant. Quand tout fut propre et rangé, elles partirent toutes les trois à la recherche de leurs amis.


	18. Chapter 18

Jo accompagna Brennan jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque le matériel entra, elle lui lâcha la main

mais il garda son poignet prisonnier.

« T'as fait une promesse ! »

« Tu perds pas le nord, toi ! » rit Jo. « Installe toi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Elle sortit doucement, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et ôta sa chemise avant de la jeter négligemment et de se laisser tomber. Une fois allongée il soupira.

_Bon, la balle est dans ton camp mon vieux. C'est pas le moment de la faire fuir... Ne pas la brusquer... Après tout c 'est elle qui m'a proposé un massage..._

Jo entra dans sa chambre et fouilla dans ses trousses de maquillage et de produits de beauté pour retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, elles finit par remettre la main sur les petites fioles qui avaient tant faire sourire Jesse lors de son déménagement. Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, elle en choisit une.

« J'ai dans l'idée que Brennan va bien dormir... »

« Tu crois ? » répondit Emma, amusée.

« J'en suis même sur. »

« Ah ? Depuis quand tu as des pouvoirs psychiques, toi ? »

« J'en ai pas. Mais j'étais avec Jo quand elle a ramené toutes ses affaires, et c'est moi qui l'ai

aidé à vider sa salle de bain. Je peux donc te dire qu'elle a toute une panoplie d'huiles de massage... »

« Wow !»

Emma se mit à rire. « Je me demandes pour lequel faut s'inquiéter... »

Elle repartit vers la chambre de Brennan. Son cœur battait un peu vite, et elle espérait qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte . Elle frappa doucement, et entra. Elle sourit. Il était affalé sur son lit, étiré de toute sa haute taille. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle soupira.

« Allez, demi tour... »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il sans comprendre.

« Mets toi sur le ventre, le nez dans 1'oreiller. » lui dit-elle. « D'ailleurs, non attends, faut

mettre ça dessous » fit-elle en lui tendant le drap de bain.

Il obéit complaisamment, et croisa les bras avant d'appuyer son menton dessus.

« Non. Laisse tes bras le long du corps. » fit Jo, lui prenant doucement les mains pour lui

placer les bras correctement.

Une fois Brennan en place, elle posa doucement ses mains sur son dos. Il frissonna.

«Désolé, j'ai toujours eu les mains froides... »

« C'est un comble pour une électrique… » pouffa le matériel

Elle frotta un moment ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de prendre un peu d'huile et de

recommencer.

Elle fit couler un peu d'huile sur le dos de Brennan, qui retint de justesse un petit cri de

surprise et se contracta.

« Du calme.. .Détends-toi. Le froid va vite passer. » Elle posa doucement ses mains sur le dos

du jeune homme, avant d'étaler l'huile par de larges mouvements circulaires. Elle se

concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait, sentant les muscles puissants, sous ses doigts.

Le jeune homme, les yeux fermés, savourait. Il sentait son dos se réchauffer sous les doigts de Jo, et appréciait déjà.

Après avoir réchauffé la peau, elle commença à le détendre peu à peu. Ses doigts se firent plus

précis, et ses mouvements plus appuyés. Elle agissait plus en profondeur, et sentait peu à peu

les points contractés.

« Ça va ? » souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Hm hm. » répondit-il, déjà à moitié endormi.

Elle sourit doucement.

_J'ai pas perdu mes dons, on dirait._

Du bout des doigts, elle parcourait à présent le dos du jeune homme, des épaules au creux des

reins, dénouant les tensions, décontractant les muscles.

Il sentait le bien qu'elle lui faisait, car il soupira de bien-être. Elle sentit une crampe venir et

elle s'arrêta un instant, lui arrachement un petit grognement.

« Déjà fini ? »

« Non, pas encore. Une crampe, c'est tout » lui souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Tournant à moitié la tête, il lui indiqua ses cuisses.

« Quoi ? »

« Installe toi à cheval sur mes jambes. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi... » parvint-il à dire

laborieusement.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis enjamba les jambes de Brennan.

« Assieds-toi franchement... Je te promets que tu vas pas m'écraser... » fit-il en baillant.

« Oui mais chuuut. Tais toi » répondit-elle doucement.

Elle reprit son massage, cherchait du bout des doigts les points de contracture. Quand elle fut

sure qu'il était complètement décontracté, elle reprit ses mouvements du départ, avant

d'insister sur la nuque, le faisant gémir doucement.

Le sourire de Jo s'agrandit encore. Elle continua, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne lente

et régulière, signe qu'il s'était endormi.

Elle soupira doucement, et se dégagea.

Il paraissait plus jeune, ainsi endormi. Elle se pencha, et l'embrassa doucement au creux de

l'épaule.

Puis, elle partit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

Sortant doucement de la chambre de Brennan, elle allait fermer la porte quand elle se sentit

empoignée par le bras.

« Chhht ! C'est moi ! » La voix de l'autre féline l'avait fait sursauter.

« Grrr ! Tu m'as fait peur... » souffla Jo avec un air de reproche.

Elle lâcha la porte et se retourna. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Shal avait elle aussi une petite

fiole dans les mains.

Elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre, un peu plus loin.

« Huile ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jo exhiba le petit flacon qu'elle tenait.

« C'est peut-être dans les gènes. » rit-elle une fois qu'elles furent dans la chambre de Jo.

L'autre féline sourit.

« Tu veux te laver les mains peut-être ? » demanda Jo en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la salle de bain.

Shal sourit et lui emboîta le pas.

« C'est agréable, mais ça colle » rit Jo en lui tendant une serviette.

Elle en attrapait une autre quand on frappa doucement.

Elle alla vers la porte et ouvrit. Emma, les yeux pétillants, se tenait devant elle.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien ! »

Sans attendre d'y être invitée, Emma entra en passant devant Jo. Avisant les deux fioles d'huile abandonnées sur la commode elle sourit.

« Et ben dis donc ... je veux même pas imaginer quel genre de massage tu lui as fait pour avoir besoin d'autant d'huile » se moqua la jeune femme, en se laissant tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit.

Shal sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain.

« Ah t'es là aussi toi ? Tant mieux ça va m'éviter de poser deux fois les mêmes questions… »

Jo et Shal échangèrent un regard éloquent.

_Elle ne nous lâchera pas…_

Voyant qu'elles ne disaient rien, Emma fit la moue.

« Ce vous ne me direz pas… j'irai le chercher… »

Jo fronça un sourcil.

« Essaie un peu… »

_Wow…_

Shal regarda Jo, puis Emma et sourit.

« De tout façon, mon chou, y a rien à dire…Un petit massage, et on les a bien gentiment bordé »

« Mouais… » Le regard de la psyonique allait de l'une à l'autre, les jaugeant.

En même temps, elles haussèrent les épaules, et éclatèrent de rire.

« On est génétiquement programmées pour chasser, Emma. » commença Shalimar

« Cela inclut aussi faire mariner la proie…pour qu'elle ne sache pas quand elle va être mangée » termina Jo.

La psyonique rit à son tour.

Quand leur fou rire fut calmé, Jo bailla.

« Désolée les filles, c'est pas pour vous mettre dehors mais je ferai bien un petit somme. Etant donné qu'on ne sait jamais quand on pourra dormir ici… »

« Ok. » firent-elle en se levant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jo était sous la douche. C'était sa technique pour se préparer au sommeil. Savourant l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps, elle repensa à Brennan et au massage qu'elle lui avait fait.

_Wow pense à autre chose sinon le sommeil va avoir du mal à venir…_

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle sortit, se sécha et enfila un top et pantalon ample, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de ramener sur elle la couette.

_Hmmmmm_

S'efforçant de faire le vide, elle s'endormit rapidement.


	19. Chapter 19

Brennan ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Toujours le nez dans son oreiller, il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se relever. Une fois assis, il se passa les mains sur le visage et s'étira. Il se sentait étonnamment bien. Il finit par se lever, et partir à la recherche des autres.

Dans la cuisine, un mot.

_On est partis faire les courses avec Emma et Adam. _Signé _Jesse_

_P S : Shal et Ron sont avec nous…et Jo dort encore._

Le sourire du grand brun s'élargit. Il retourna vers les chambres, et s'approcha, se faisant le plus silencieux possible de celle de Jo. Aucun bruit ne filtrait. Il entrouvrit à peine la porte : elle dormait, pelotonnée sous sa couette. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. S'approchant à pas de loup, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, avant de glisser une main vers le cou de la jeune femme. A son contact, elle frissonna avant de se frotter machinalement le cou, toujours endormie. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis recommença. Là, elle fronça les sourcil et se retourna, son bras venant buter contre les genoux de Brennan. Elle ouvrit les yeux, avant de sourire en voyant quel était « l'insecte » qui l'avait dérangé.

« Salut ! Déjà debout ? »

« Comme tu vois. »

« Zut alors, j'ai mal travaillé. »

« Mais non ! »

Féline, elle s'étira, sous le regard attendri du jeune homme. Quand elle vit son sourire idiot, elle lui demanda : »C'est moi qui te fait sourire ? »

« … Oui »

Vlan ! Un oreiller en pleine tête fut sa punition. Il le récupéra avant de l'appuyer sans méchanceté sur le visage de la jeune. Elle éclata de rire et se débattit.

« Mais arrête ! »

Quand il n'eut plus d'oreiller, il se jeta sur elle et se rabattit sur les chatouilles. Elle se tordait de rire sous lui en essayant de lui attraper les mains.

Quand il vit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, il la lâcha, lui permettant ainsi de s'asseoir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avant de s'approcher de lui et de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

Ce geste, aussi anodin qu'il soit, remplit Brennan de joie. Elle venait en quelque sorte de faire une partie du chemin qui les séparait encore.

Il resserra son étreinte, et soupira.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant que Jo ne brise le silence.

« Bren ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est pas que je ne sois pas bien dans tes bras, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Je vais finir par me rendormir là… »

D'une impulsion, il les fit basculer tous les deux.

« Et là c'est mieux pour dormir, non ? »

« C'est plus l'heure de dormir… »

« Hmmm. »

« J'ai une autre idée ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« On va voir… » commença-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans l'encolure de la chemise de Brennan. « … si tu es chatouilleux ! »

« Naan ! Arrête ça ! » Il lui emprisonna fermement les mains : elle ne se débattait même plus.

Elle riait encore, mais de moins en moins. Quand enfin elle se tut, ils étaient comme ailleurs. Les yeux dans les yeux, rien n'aurait pu les faire retomber sur terre. Il lui lâcha les mains, mais ce n'était que pour mieux l'attirer près de lui. Il bougeait lentement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Mais ce fut elle qui combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, avant poser doucement les lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut d'abord doux, presque hésitant. Leur baiser devint ensuite plus passionné, puis il délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Elle, les yeux fermés, savourait. Doucement, il la fit basculer, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle.

« Regarde moi » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, t leurs regards se capturèrent à nouveau.

De la tendresse, un peu de désir, de l'amour…Les yeux de Brennan étaient un ballet de lueurs enflammées.

_De l'amour ?_

Elle sourit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains, comme dotées d'une volonté propre, se glissèrent sous la chemise du jeune homme. Chaque caresse le faisait frissonner, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à embrasser Jo.

Leurs soupirs étaient les seuls bruits que l'on entendait. Il avait relevé son top et traçait des cercles sur son ventre du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise quand une porte claqua.

« C'est nous ! » cria Jesse.

« Arrête ! Si ça se trouve ils dorment encore ! » se fit ensuite entendre la voix d'Emma.

Jo gémit.

« Hmmmm ! »

_Raaah mais non…_

Brennan soupira.

_Zut !_

Ils échangèrent un regard contrit et se relevèrent. Elle réajusta son haut, et ils partirent retrouver les autres.


	20. Chapter 20

« Hey ! Ce haut m'a coûté une fortune ! »

Elle sauta pour éviter un nouveau coup de son adversaire et lui lança un coup de pied au visage.

« Jo ! »

Le jeune femme, évitant souplement un coup de pied de son adversaire, se retourna à demi et attrapa au vol la barre de fer que lui lançait Emma.

Bam ! Le bras de l'homme heurta violemment le bout de métal.

« Aïe ! Ca doit faire mal ça, non ? » fit ironiquement la jeune femme, avant de l'assommer d'un coup bien placé.

Emma, qui s'occupait d'un jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin, étouffa un petit rire.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda le jeune homme en question.

« Toujours…Et encore, là elle est gentille… » sourit la psyonique en réponse.

« Wow… »

« Brennan ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Je crois que tu peux le lâcher, il a son compte là… »

Le voyou embauché par un sbire d'Eckhart, acquiesça faiblement.

« Tu crois ? » Jo hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis balança un coup de poing à l'homme, puis le lâcha. L'autre glissa par terre, assommé lui aussi.

Les deux se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble, et rejoignirent les autres sous les quolibets de Jesse et Shal.

« Sérieux, vous avez fait durer le plaisir là… »

« Rooh ça va, pour une fois qu'on peut se défouler… » bouda Brennan.

Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire, et les entraînèrent, qui vers l'Hélix, qui vers la voiture. Ron, Shal et Jesse partaient vers un lieu sécurisé, et Emma, Brennan et Jo repartaient au Sanctuaire

Pendant que Brennan pilotait, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient.

« Rooh mon haut est foutu… » bougonnait Jo.

« Pas tout à fait… Disons que tu peux le modifier, mais il ne sera pas mettable dans la rue, sous peine de te faire sauter dessus… » continua Emma à mi-voix.

Jo haussa un sourcil.

« Regarde ... »

Emma attrapa le morceau déchiré du top et le retroussa, faisant la même chose de l'autre côté.

« Avec un petit ourlet, ce sera bon… »

« Oui, mais là, ça va faire court…Même pour moi » constata Jo.

En effet, la déchirure s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement de la poitrine de Jo, le haut « modifié » allait dévoiler entièrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Au pire, la matière est suffisamment élastique et confortable pour te faire un haut de tenue d'entraînement… »

« C'est vrai. » remarqua la féline.

« Ben attends viens là je vais t'aider… »

A elles deux, elles eurent tôt fait de terminer la déchirure.

Entendant le bruit du tissu, Brennan se retourna.

_Nom d'un…Wow…_

Il retourna aussi sec la tête vers son tableau de commandes.

_Ne te retourne pas Bren. Elle est diablement attirante comme ça._

Quelques petites blessures superficielles, séquelles des coups de couteaux qui l'avaient frolée, zébraient son ventre plat de traînées rosées.

« Faudra désinfecter ça. » fit Emma d'un ton docte.

« Oui maman » sourit Jo.

« Les filles, on est arrivés. »

Les trois descendirent de l'aéronef et allèrent faire un compte rendu à Adam, qui contacta ensuite les autres pour leur donner ses directives.

Emma resta avec Adam. Jo allait partir quand…

« Hop là ! Viens ici toi ! Tu as des blessures à désinfecter ! »

« Mais c'est rien, demain on ne verra plus rien… Et puis, je prends une douche et je reviens. »

« T'as intérêt, sinon je viens te chercher. » menaça la psyonique.

Jo sortit en baillant.

Les trois derniers jours avaient été durs. Ils avaient enchaîné les missions, ne se laissant que quelques heures d'un repos nécessaire pour ne pas commettre d'erreur, mais trop minime pour ne pas les laisser épuisés.

Entrant sous la douche, Jo repensa aux missions de récupération qu'ils avaient effectuées. Eckhart semblait envoyer de plus en plus de monde aux trousses des Nouveaux Mutants. Et voilà que maintenant ses hommes embauchaient des voyous pour les ralentir…

Ils avaient même dû à plusieurs reprises se séparer en deux groupes, chose qui aurait été inenvisageable avec l'équipe de quatre qu'était mutant X avant leur arrivée.

Repensant à ces dures journées, Jo augmenta la température de l'eau, laissant le sang et les traces partir avec la mousse du savon.

Elle sortit et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette avant de se planter devant son miroir. Elle avait bien entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre, mais quelle importance ?

Brennan, sorti le premier de la douche, avait revêtu le premier pantalon qui lui était tombé sous la main avant d'aller voir comment allait Jo. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait plusieurs coupures aux ventres. Entendant le bruit de la douche, il était entré silencieusement – enfin, du moins le croyait-il – et s'était assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil.

Il savait que la jeune femme n'irait pas voir Emma, aussi avait-il amené le nécessaire.

Jo se sécha les cheveux, et s'enduisit de crème avant de se rhabiller. Elle se maquille très légèrement – juste de quoi camoufler la fatigue – et s'adressa un grand sourire dans le miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

A peine mit-elle un pied dans sa chambre que Brennan la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

« Arrête je suis pas impotente ! »

Le jeune homme sourit avant de la poser doucement sur son lit, et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Ah enfin ! Ce que ça m'a manqué… »

Pour toute réponse, Jo l'attira encore plus près d'elle.

Il se libéra quand il n'eut plus de souffle.

« Attends, et tes blessures ! »

« C'est rien. »

« Pas de ça avec moi jeune fille ! »

« Oui papa ! »

L'air mortifié de Brennan la fit rire, tandis qu'il s'approchait avec un flacon et des compresses.

« Ah ben non ! J'espère que tu ne me considères pas comme ça »

Elle se rassit pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avant qu'il ne la repousse doucement et ne s'assoie près d'elle.

« Laisse moi faire… »

Avec des gestes très doux, il remonta son t-shirt, dévoilant les multiples égratignures.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était rien… »

« Chhht »

Il s'acquitta de sa tâche avec douceur et méticulosité. Quand il eut fini, il alla reposer son matériel sur la commode, avant de revenir près de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Décidément ça m'avait VRAIMENT manqué …Trois jours sans avoir un moment tous seuls, c'est trop dur » fit-il avec un air de chien battu.

Jo leva les yeux au plafond et éclata de rire.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait entrepris de rebaisser son t-shirt, en déposant de légers baisers aériens sur son ventre avant de le recouvrir. Quand il eut terminé, il remonta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Décidément, mademoiselle, je ne me lasserai jamais de vous embrasser ! »

« Mais j'espère bien, Monsieur ! Mais là, j'ai une autre idée … Non, pas celle-là !» continua-t-elle vivement en le voyant prendre son regard lubrique.

« J'ai une envie folle de dormir dans tes bras… »

Il sourit.

« A vos ordres madame »

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça étroitement. Elle soupira de bien-être, et ferma les yeux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, berçés par la musique douce que Jo avait mis en rentrant.

Pendant ce temps, Emma se demandait où ils étaient passé. Elle alla vers la chambre de Jo. Entendant la musique, elle hésita un moment. Ouvrant à peine ses barrières, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'interromprait pas ses amis « au mauvais moment ». Elle entrouvrit la porte, et les vit endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Avisant la bouteille d'alcool sur la commode, elle sut que Brennan s'était occupé de Jo et ressortit, aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, pour aller à son tour prendre un repos bien mérité.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_Non mais je rêve ! Comment elle a pu me faire ça ?_

Shal avait passé la soirée et la nuit à flirter avec le jeune homme qu'ils devaient envoyer dans les mondes souterrains. Ron savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle – ils n'étaient pas ensemble – mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Jesse entra dans le labo, plus ou moins désespéré par l'attitude de son amie féline.

« Alors ? » lui lança Adam.

Le moléculaire entreprit de faire son compte rendu au scientifique, qui le libéra quand il s'estima satisfait.

« Allez va dormir. Toi aussi t'en as besoin… »

« Brennan, Jo et Emma, ils sont où ? »

« Ils dorment comme des bébés. »

« Ok. Merci. »

Il sortit du labo pour aller à son tour prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, il décida de s'octryer un peu de repos avant de s'attaquer au « problème Shalimar ».

_Pfff Elle joue avec le feu… Au moins Jo et Brennan ont été moins stupides. Bon, maintenant va falloir s'occuper des deux autres._

Il se laissait aller au sommeil quand on frappa doucement.

Il se releva, et alla ouvrir. Emma, les sourcils froncés, se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle bailla.

« Salut » dit-elle doucement.

« Salut » Il s'écarta, la laissant entrer.

« je voulais juste savoir si tout s'était bien passé… »

« Oui oui pas de problèmes. »

Il aurait du se douter qu'on ne la faisait pas à une psyonique, car elle ne s'estima pas satisfaite, loin de là.

« Mais bien sur. Alors pourquoi Shalimar est d'une humeur de chien ? Elle a fait tant de bruit qu'elle m'a réveillée…»

Jesse soupira.

« Allez raconte ! » Emma s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de Jesse.

« De toute façon tu me lâcheras pas tant que je t'aurai pas tout expliqué, pas vrai ? »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de confirmation. Aussi s'allongea-t-il près d'Emma, posant machinalement la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Il raconta tout : ce qui avait très à la mission, et aussi ce qui s'était passé : la drague de Shalimar, la fureur contenue de Ron…

Emma écoutait, réfléchissait, tout en laissant ses doigts jouer dans les cheveux de son ami.

« A quoi elle joue ? » finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais pas…Mais en tout cas, Ron est d'une humeur massacrante…J'espère que Jo saura le calmer … »

Jo et Brennan dormaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand un coup unique réveilla la jeune femme. Encore endormie, elle chercha quelques instants ce qui l'avait tiré du pays des rêves, avant de comprendre que cela venait du couloir.

Elle se dégagea doucement, éveillant par le même coup le jeune homme, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ron, l'air mi-furieux, mi-dépité, se trouvait devant la porte. Visiblement, il avait besoin de parler

_Mince…_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

Jo se retourna et fut abasourdie : Brennan avait disparu.

_Probablement dans la salle de bain…_

Elle s'écarta de la porte et le laissa entrer. Il la suivit et avisa le lit défait.

« Oh tu dormais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, avec un air d'excuse. Elle lui désigna le lit où il se laissa tomber, avisant après coup seulement les DEUX marques sur l'oreiller. Il ne fit pas de remarque, se disant que Brennan avait plus de chances que lui.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air tout chamboulé… »

« Pff ca va être long… » fit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

« Pas grave. Je t'écoute… »

« Brennan risque de trouver le temps long, dans la salle de bain… »

_Gloups…_

Jo rougit, et un Brennan de la même couleur sortit finalement de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, reste ! Après tout, tu connais Shal depuis plus longtemps que nous… »

Brennan fronça les sourcils puis revint vers eux. Il vint s'installer juste derrière Jo, avant d'encercler celle-ci de ses bras. Après un petit regard à son ami, elle s'appuya plus franchement contre le jeune homme.

Ils écoutèrent Ron, sans l'interrompre. Puis quand ce dernier eut fini, ils échangèrent un regard.

Jo soupira.

« D'abord, je comprends ta jalousie… Mais, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça pour tester ton attachement à elle ? »

Brennan enchaîna.

« Moi je suis pas tout à fait du même avis qu'elle. Peut-être qu'elle a peur… de ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Un peu comme toi » termina-t-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de Jo.

« J'en sais mais en tout cas, elle va me rendre fou » se plaignit Ron.

Jo soupira.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps… » proposa Jo.

« Regarde le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour apprivoiser ta cousine… » se moqua Brennan.

« Hey ! »

L'intéressée, indignée, se dégagea brusquement. Brennan, rieur, la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bars, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Ron était heureux pour eux, mais quelque part il se sentait envieux du bonheur de sa cousine et de celui qui était devenu un de ses meilleurs amis.

Brennan vit le voile sur les yeux de son ami, et le rassura.

« T'inquiètes pas vieux, elle va revenir vers toi. »

« Mouais, j'aimerais bien être aussi confiant que toi… » avoua le moléculaire. Il les regarda, puis se leva.

« Bon je vous laisse, il est temps que j'aille dormir. » Après un baiser sur la joue de Jo et une poignée de main de Brennan, il s'éclipsa, et les laissa seuls.


	22. Chapter 22

Après le départ de Ron, Jo se tourna vers Brennan en faisant la moue.

« Merde … »

« Que de vulgarité, mademoiselle ! »

Elle soupira.

« Ca me gène pour Ron… Après tout, c'est parce qu'il a parlé à Shal que … »

« Je sais » la coupa Brennan en l'enlaçant. « Viens là »

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle finit par se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre, puis Brennan se rallongea, entraînant Jo avec lui.

Ils se rendormirent, toujours enlacés.

Ron se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se releva, décidé à s'épuiser en simulation pour enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Enfilant un survêtement, il sortit de sa chambre. Tout était calme dans le sanctuaire. Il programma l'ordinateur sur la simulation que les garçons lui avaient vanté comme étant la plus difficile et augmenta au maximum les paramètres de difficulté. Plus il avançait, moins il pensait à la belle blonde qui hantait ses rêves. La difficulté l'obligeait à se concentrer tout entier sur son combat.

_Bon, maintenant ça suffit !_

C'est une Jo plus que furieuse qui rentra dans le dojo. Brennan et Shalimar s'entraînaient déjà.

« Calme toi ! » semblait vouloir dire le regard brun du beau matériel.

« Shal, t'as une seconde ? »

La blonde, après avoir mis Brennan au tapis en profitant de son inattention, se retourna.

« Oui ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »

« A quoi…. »

« On a besoin d'un troisième avis » intervint Emma, entrée entre-temps.

Le regard de Brennan riait. Heureusement qu'Emma tempérait un peu Jo, sinon la discussion aurait tourné à la lutte fratricide.

Emma entraîna Shalimar, et les deux jeune femmes, suivies par Jo, sortirent. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Emma, et Jo referma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle, comme pour couper toute tentative de fuite.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi cet avis ? »

« En fait, on voulait savoir ce que tu pensais… » Emma s'interrompit et lança une onde à Jo, qui acquiesça doucement.

« des filles qui sabordent toute tentative de rapprochement… »

« …de la part d'un gars qui leur plait… »

Shal se tourna vers Jo.

« Et vous êtes pas d'accord là-dessus ? Tu devrais pourtant être bien renseignée sur ce sujet…» fit-elle en ce moquant.

Jo éclata de rire.

« Shal, on parle pas de moi là. J'ai sabordé aucune tentative d'approche… » Se disant qu'elle faisant preuve de mauvaise foi, elle se reprit. « Enfin juste de toutes petites…Et puis, tout s'est arrangé depuis… »

« Ah ? »

« Ils sont ensembles… »

« Oh ! Ben… de qui… ?»

Emma et Jo soupirèrent de concert.

« Shal, t'as beau avoir des sens et un instinct hyper développé, t'es vraiment pas douée… »

« Hey !! »

« Ron… »

Le visage de la féline se ferma.

« Shal, à quoi tu joues ? C'est un type génial, il te plait… alors… »

« …pourquoi t'as été flirter avec l'autre boulet ? » termina Emma.

Shalimar soupira.

« C'était plus fort que moi…Tu devrais connaître ça, toi… » termina-t-elle en s'adressant à Jo.

« Oui, quand je n'ai personne, ou juste pour déconner…Mais là, j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas… »

Shalimar resta un long moment silencieuse, avant d'avouer.

« J'ai peur. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Shal, chacune d'un côté.

Emma continua à lui parler.

« Shal… » dit soudain Jo.

« Je sais ce que c'est. La peur de s'engager. Mais c'est pas très moral, de jouer avec les mecs…Sans compter que s'interdire de s'attacher, c'est pas une vie… »

Emma releva la tête, surprise. Quant à la Shal, elle se tourna à demi vers Jo, qui soutint son regard sans sourciller. Les regards des deux félines se dorèrent un instant, puis Shal s'effondra contre Jo. Elle sanglotait.

« Pleure ma belle, ça te fera du bien… »

Emma s'approcha, et prit la main de Shal. Quand elle se fut épanchée, Jo lui prit gentiment le menton pour la forcer à relever la tête.

« Tu promets d'essayer ? »

« Oui mais si ça plante, entre nous… »

« De un, ça plantera pas, comme tu dis » intervint Emma de façon virulente. « De deux, vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour passer au dessus de ça. »

Shalimar soupira.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan était allé voir Ron.

« Les filles ont pris les choses en main… »

« Euh…tant qu'on les entend pas hurler c'est que ça va… »

« Mais non, n'aie pas peur. Fais confiance à Emma et Jo. »

« Emma, ok. Mais Jo, je connais son caractère… »

« Ah ? Avec moi elle est très douce…. »

« Roooh ! Pas de détails s'il te plait !Elle est comme ma sœur… »

Poursuivie par une ribambelle d'oreillers, il s'enfuit et laissa son ami seul dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient. Emma et Jo rassuraient Shal.

« Tu sais, c'est pas mal la stabilité finalement ! » sourit Jo.

« Mouais, tant que ça tourne pas à la routine… »

« T'inquiète, on va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, Brennan et moi. »

« Bon alors, tu y vas ? » s'impatientait Emma.

Shal s'enfuit, suivie de Jo, qui courut retrouver Brennan.

Shal, pas encore trop rassurée, frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Ron. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Sa surprise feinte dupa complètement la jeune femme.

« Tu as une seconde ? »

« Oui. » Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et referma derrière elle.

Elle avanca de quelques pas, puis soupira.

« Je suis venue…m'excuser. »

« Ah ? »

L'apparente indifférence de Ron la blessait quelque peu, mais elle disait qu'elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui aurait suffit de pivoter sur elle-même pour se rendre compte que l'indifférence n'était que feinte.

Il s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme puisse sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je…je suis désolée » Trop tard. Elle allait ressembler à une fontaine, et dieu sait si elle détestait ça !

« Je voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ron n'y tint plus. Il s'approcha encore plus et la fit pivoter, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui écarta doucement les mains, avant de poser les lèves sur le beau visage de sa féline. Il termina en l'embrassant fougueusement, baiser auquel elle répondit sans hésiter.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui.

« Plus jamais ça hein ? »

« Promis ! » fit-elle en souriant.

Il l'entraîna vers son lit et la reprit dans ses bras une fois assis. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser et parler, avant que Ron ne devienne plus entreprenant.

Il déboutonna doucement le chemisier de Shal, jouant des doigts sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il découvrait, lui arrachant frisson sur frisson. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle glissait ses longs doigts fins sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Il soupirait de plus en plus sous ses caresses, quand Shal s'interrompit brusquement. Quelques secondes après, on entendit un cri sourd.


	23. Chapter 23

_Note de Syla : Ouais j'ai droit au préfaçage !! ( euh… ça se dit pas, comment ça se dit pas mais euh… je dis ce que je veux d'abord !!) _

_Allez dans ce chapitre il se passe quelque chose que tout le monde attend. (non non je le dirais pas…), je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même. C'est plus marrant._

_Personnellement, je trouve la fin du chapitre bien écrit (comment ça je suis pas objective, si je le suis !! mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce-que vous avez à me contredire aujourd'hui.)_

_Bon allez trève au blablatage et sus à la lecture._

_Bonne lecture chèr(e)s lectrices et lecteurs (au cas si y'en a un qui traîne)._

CHAPITRE 23

Après le départ de Ron, Jo se tourna vers Brennan en faisant la moue.

« Merde … »

« Que de vulgarité, mademoiselle ! »

Elle soupira.

« Ca me gène pour Ron… Après tout, c'est parce qu'il a parlé à Shal que … »

« Je sais » la coupa Brennan en l'enlaçant. « Viens là »

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle finit par se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne disaient rien, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre, puis Brennan se rallongea, entraînant Jo avec lui.

Ils se rendormirent, toujours enlacés.

Ron se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se releva, décidé à s'épuiser en simulation pour enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Enfilant un survêtement, il sortit de sa chambre. Tout était calme dans le sanctuaire. Il programma l'ordinateur sur la simulation que les garçons lui avaient vanté comme étant la plus difficile et augmenta au maximum les paramètres de difficulté. Plus il avançait, moins il pensait à la belle blonde qui hantait ses rêves. La difficulté l'obligeait à se concentrer tout entier sur son combat.

_Bon, maintenant ça suffit !_

C'est une Jo plus que furieuse qui rentra dans le dojo. Brennan et Shalimar s'entraînaient déjà.

« Calme toi ! » semblait vouloir dire le regard brun du beau matériel.

« Shal, t'as une seconde ? »

La blonde, après avoir mis Brennan au tapis en profitant de son inattention, se retourna.

« Oui ? Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »

« A quoi…. »

« On a besoin d'un troisième avis » intervint Emma, entrée entre-temps.

Le regard de Brennan riait. Heureusement qu'Emma tempérait un peu Jo, sinon la discussion aurait tourné à la lutte fratricide.

Emma entraîna Shalimar, et les deux jeune femmes, suivies par Jo, sortirent. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Emma, et Jo referma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle, comme pour couper toute tentative de fuite.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi cet avis ? »

« En fait, on voulait savoir ce que tu pensais… » Emma s'interrompit et lança une onde à Jo, qui acquiesça doucement.

« des filles qui sabordent toute tentative de rapprochement… »

« …de la part d'un gars qui leur plait… »

Shal se tourna vers Jo.

« Et vous êtes pas d'accord là-dessus ? Tu devrais pourtant être bien renseignée sur ce sujet…» fit-elle en ce moquant.

Jo éclata de rire.

« Shal, on parle pas de moi là. J'ai sabordé aucune tentative d'approche… » Se disant qu'elle faisant preuve de mauvaise foi, elle se reprit. « Enfin juste de toutes petites…Et puis, tout s'est arrangé depuis… »

« Ah ? »

« Ils sont ensembles… »

« Oh ! Ben… de qui… ?»

Emma et Jo soupirèrent de concert.

« Shal, t'as beau avoir des sens et un instinct hyper développé, t'es vraiment pas douée… »

« Hey !! »

« Ron… »

Le visage de la féline se ferma.

« Shal, à quoi tu joues ? C'est un type génial, il te plait… alors… »

« …pourquoi t'as été flirter avec l'autre boulet ? » termina Emma.

Shalimar soupira.

« C'était plus fort que moi…Tu devrais connaître ça, toi… » termina-t-elle en s'adressant à Jo.

« Oui, quand je n'ai personne, ou juste pour déconner…Mais là, j'avoue que je ne te comprends pas… »

Shalimar resta un long moment silencieuse, avant d'avouer.

« J'ai peur. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Shal, chacune d'un côté.

Emma continua à lui parler.

« Shal… » dit soudain Jo.

« Je sais ce que c'est. La peur de s'engager. Mais c'est pas très moral, de jouer avec les mecs…Sans compter que s'interdire de s'attacher, c'est pas une vie… »

Emma releva la tête, surprise. Quant à la Shal, elle se tourna à demi vers Jo, qui soutint son regard sans sourciller. Les regards des deux félines se dorèrent un instant, puis Shal s'effondra contre Jo. Elle sanglotait.

« Pleure ma belle, ça te fera du bien… »

Emma s'approcha, et prit la main de Shal. Quand elle se fut épanchée, Jo lui prit gentiment le menton pour la forcer à relever la tête.

« Tu promets d'essayer ? »

« Oui mais si ça plante, entre nous… »

« De un, ça plantera pas, comme tu dis » intervint Emma de façon virulente. « De deux, vous êtes tous les deux assez grands pour passer au dessus de ça. »

Shalimar soupira.

Pendant ce temps, Brennan était allé voir Ron.

« Les filles ont pris les choses en main… »

« Euh…tant qu'on les entend pas hurler c'est que ça va… »

« Mais non, n'aie pas peur. Fais confiance à Emma et Jo. »

« Emma, ok. Mais Jo, je connais son caractère… »

« Ah ? Avec moi elle est très douce…. »

« Roooh ! Pas de détails s'il te plait !Elle est comme ma sœur… »

Poursuivie par une ribambelle d'oreillers, il s'enfuit et laissa son ami seul dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient. Emma et Jo rassuraient Shal.

« Tu sais, c'est pas mal la stabilité finalement ! » sourit Jo.

« Mouais, tant que ça tourne pas à la routine… »

« T'inquiète, on va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, Brennan et moi. »

« Bon alors, tu y vas ? » s'impatientait Emma.

Shal s'enfuit, suivie de Jo, qui courut retrouver Brennan.

Shal, pas encore trop rassurée, frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Ron. Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Sa surprise feinte dupa complètement la jeune femme.

« Tu as une seconde ? »

« Oui. » Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et referma derrière elle.

Elle avança de quelques pas, puis soupira.

« Je suis venue…m'excuser. »

« Ah ? »

L'apparente indifférence de Ron la blessait quelque peu, mais elle disait qu'elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui aurait suffit de pivoter sur elle-même pour se rendre compte que l'indifférence n'était que feinte.

Il s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme puisse sentir son souffle sur ses cheveux. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Je…je suis désolée » Trop tard. Elle allait ressembler à une fontaine, et dieu sait si elle détestait ça !

« Je voulais pas te faire souffrir… Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Ron n'y tint plus. Il s'approcha encore plus et la fit pivoter, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui écarta doucement les mains, avant de poser les lèves sur le beau visage de sa féline. Il termina en l'embrassant fougueusement, baiser auquel elle répondit sans hésiter.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui.

« Plus jamais ça hein ? »

« Promis ! » fit-elle en souriant.

Il l'entraîna vers son lit et la reprit dans ses bras une fois assis. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'embrasser et parler, avant que Ron ne devienne plus entreprenant.

Il déboutonna doucement le chemisier de Shal, jouant des doigts sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il découvrait, lui arrachant frisson sur frisson. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle glissait ses longs doigts fins sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Il soupirait de plus en plus sous ses caresses, quand Shal s'interrompit brusquement. Quelques secondes après, on entendit un cri sourd.


	24. Chapter 24

_Note de Syla : allez un autre chapitre pour vous chèr(e)s lectrices et lecteurs. :) Que dire sur ce chapitre, ah oui… Les choses avancent vite entre Brennan et Jo. Il arrive un truc à Jo (mais je le dirais pas, c'est un secret, pour ça il faut lire le texte )._

_Donc Bonne lecture tout le monde._

Ah euh au fait, les personnages et tout l'univers n'appartient pas à l'auteure !! Même pas un certain grand brun :P

_Note de l auteur : comment ça Brennan est pas à moi : mais si !Comment ça non ? Même pas à Nowel ? Snif s'en va pleurer dans son coin_

CHAPITRE 24 

Jo avait retrouvé Brennan dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'elle était venue se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans le toucher. C'était viscéral. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, faisant brusquement monter la température de plusieurs degrés.

« T'as fermé la porte à clef ? » fit-elle entre deux soupirs.

« Oui. » Il l'entraîna vers le lit à reculons. Quand il sentit le bord du lit contre ses jambes, il se laissa tomber, la laissant prendre l'initiative. Elle le regarda d'un air gourmand, avant de grimper sur le lit, à cheval sur lui. Déboutonnant doucement sa chemise, elle laissait ses doigts effleurer son torse, l'empêchant de bouger. Il frissonnait, et son désir était à présent plus qu'évident. Elle sourit, avant de le laisser prendre le dessus. Il écarta tendrement les mèches de son visage, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, où ses doigts prirent le relais de sa bouche. Elle tremblait, tellement son désir pour lui était fort. Elle savait qu'elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de lui, car ses sensations en étaient décuplées. Encore une conséquence heureuse de sa mutation féline. Elle le força à remonter à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser sur tout le torse, lui arrachant un soupir rauque.

« T'arrêtes surtout pas… » gémit-il, les yeux voilés.

« A vos ordres, Monsieur » Encore une fois, elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, et sa bouche vint rejoindre ses doigts.

« Hmmmm »

Quand il n'y tint plus, il renversa les rôles et reprit ses caresses là où il les avait laissées, s'arrêtant toujours à la ceinture de son pantalon taille – très – basse. Il commença à faire mine de lui ôter son jean, et elle se cambra pour lui faciliter la tache. Son dernier sous-vêtement suivit le chemin de son pantalon, et elle fut bientôt nue contre lui, s'attaquant à la ceinture du jeune homme. Impatient, il ôta de lui-même son jean et se retrouva en boxer. Elle leva les yeux pour l'admirer.

« Viens là ! » fit-elle en lui tendant les bras. Il vint se coller contre elle, quand elle sentit une douleur sourde irradier son ventre. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, toute à son plaisir et à celui de son partenaire, mais elle devint si violente qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Quand Brennan la vit, les yeux pleins de larmes, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait un problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? »

« J'ai mal » gémit-elle, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur. Impuissant, il la voyait se tordre de douleur. Cela lui avait coupé toute envie. Cela aurait pu paraître risible si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue.

C'est le cri à moitié retenu de Jo qui avait alerté Shal, et elle avait repoussé Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Y a un problème. C'est Jo. »

Il ne posa pas de questions et se rhabillant, la suivit. Shal alla doucement frapper à la porte de Jo, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle alla donc à la porte de Brennan.

Le matériel, qui s'était rhabillé, avait aidé Jo à en faire autant. Elle était à présent pliée en deux de douleur sur le lit.

Brennan ouvrit et Shal se précipita au chevet de Jo.

« Brennan, porte-la au labo ! » ordonna Shal.

Fou d'inquiétude, le jeune homme obéit. Quand Emma et Jesse les virent débarquer, ils se levèrent d'un bond de leurs sièges devant les microscopes. « Ron, va chercher Adam ! »

Jo faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas crier, et Shal et Emma s'en rendaient compte. Quand Adam arriva, il les mit tous dehors, avant d'examiner Jo.

« Calme toi, ça va passer …» lui dit-il doucement, en lui faisant une injection.

« Emma ! » fit Adam dans son anneau.

La jeune psyonique débarqua peu après.

« Aide moi ! Elle n'arrive pas à se détendre…et c'est ça qui empêche les douleurs de cesser… »

Elle acquiesça et se concentra avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Jo. La jeune femme se tendit un moment avant de se laisser aller contre le fauteuil, et de rouvrir les yeux.

« Merci, Emma. » souffla-t-elle.

Adam vint près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Jo fit la moue.

« Et bien c'est assez…gênant… »

Adam eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Il faut que tu nous dises, pour que l'on puisse t'aider. » dit gentiment le scientifique.

Jo soupira.

« J'étais avec Brennan. On s'embrassait, on… » Elle s'interrompit, gênée.

« Je crois qu'on a compris. » fit doucement Emma.

« Et soudain, j'ai commencé à avoir mal. Au début j'y faisais pas attention, parce que c'était supportable, et j'étais un peu… occupée… Mais après c'est vraiment devenu violent et insupportable… »

Adam sourit.

« Emma, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? »

Interloquée, la psyonique obéit néanmoins et alla rejoindre les autres.

« Alors ? » fit nerveusement Brennan.

« Les douleurs ont cessé, mais elle est avec Adam… »

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« C'est pas de ta faute Brennan… » fit Emma.

« Jo, te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as confié, quand je t'ai examinée la première fois? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien j'ai peur que cela soit lié… »

« Mais comment ? »

« En fait, quand tu perds le contrôle, tu commences à générer de l'électricité, et là c'est ton côté matériel qui a pris le dessus… Et cette électricité s'est en quelque sorte agglomérée…Comme si inconsciemment tu refusais ce que tu allais faire avec Brennan… »

« Mais, j'ai jamais eu de problèmes, depuis….l'incident. Pourtant j'ai eu des petits amis… »

« Oui, mais personne à qui tu sois réellement, attachée. Je me trompe ? »

Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête.

« Tu dois lui en parler… »

« Non ! Il va avoir pitié de moi dans le meilleur des cas. Et sinon, je vais le dégoûter » répondit la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

« Mais non… » souffla le scientifique. « J'ai peut-être une idée… Mais tu dois me laisser tout expliquer à Emma… »

« Non ! »

« Jo. Tu vas faire quoi dans le cas contraire ? Laisser mariner Brennan ? Tu l'aimes, non ? Tu as une chance de trouver le vrai bonheur, ne la laisse pas passer…s'il te plait… » fit le scientifique en lui prenant les mains.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux fermés de Jo, mais elle finit par acquiescer lentement. Adam appela Emma, et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« D'abord, pour que tu comprennes, Jo va devoir revivre un moment assez difficile. Elle va partager des images avec toi. Je veux que tu utilises tes pouvoirs sur elle, mais ne regardes QUE ce qu'elle partage, compris ? »

Emma hocha la tête. Elle s'assit près de Jo, et lui prit la main. Elle la regarda attentivement puis lui souffla : « Quand tu veux. »

Jo prit une grande inspiration, puis repensa à cette soirée détestée. Quand ce fut fini, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Emma lui lâcha la main et l'attira contre elle, la berçant.

« Je suis désolée, ma belle, que tu aies du revivre ça… »


	25. Chapter 25

Note de Syla : allez un autre chapitre !!!! Pour vous servir lectrices et lecteurs (dur dur d'innover à chaque fois :s) Alors, alors, un passage bien écrit quand Jo parle avec Brennan, on sent bien la douleur du personnage (ce n'est que mon avis). C'est un chapitre où il y a plusieurs sentiment qui se mélange, on passe de la douleur à la joie… Enfin le meilleur moyen de voir c'est de lire. A par contre petit avertissement avec une scène disons – de 15.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !!

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Quand Jo se fut un peu calmée, Adam reprit doucement la parole. De par ses pouvoirs, Emma avait des facilités pour comprendre et aider les gens à travailler sur leur psychologie ;

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Toujours contre elle, Jo acquiesça faiblement.

« Je peux sûrement t'aider, mais tu dois lui en parler. »

Jo secoua la tête.

« Je vais le dégoûter. »

« Mais non ! Tu vois, je crois qu'il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes…Il a le droit de savoir. Et puis, c'est la seule façon de surmonter ça. »

Après une longue discussion, Adam et Emma réussirent grâce à leurs efforts conjoints à la convaincre.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensemble, pendant qu'Adam cherchait un moyen plus « scientifique » d'aider Jo.

Quand Brennan vit apparaître Emma, il se leva d'un bond.

« Alors ? »

Elle se poussa, laissant apparaître Jo, les yeux gonflés. Il se précipita, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je crois que vous avez à parler » chuchota Emma.

Brennan ne comprenait rien. Jo fit « non » de la tête. Emma fronça les sourcils, et lui indiqua la porte. Jo soupira, avant de prendre la main de Brennan et de revenir vers sa chambre.

« Tu veux défaire un second lit ? » sourit le jeune homme, espérant la détendre. Il se rendit compte de son échec quand il vit le visage fermé de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, où il la rejoignit avant de l'enlacer à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Emma a-t-elle dit qu'on devrait parler ? » souffla-t-il doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et ses larmes se remirent à couler, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

« C'est pas très…facile à raconter…D'autant plus que je vais sûrement te dégoûter, après. Mais il faut en passer par là d'après Adam… »

Il allait parler mais elle l'en empêcha.

« S'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas. »

Elle s'interrompit et prit une inspiration.

« Quand j'étais ado, j'adorais sortir en boite, dans des endroits plus ou moins fréquentables.

Bien sur je n'y allais jamais seule, mais mes amis ne pouvaient pas toujours me suivre… Et un soir…dans une rave… j'ai été droguée…par des gars que je connaissais de vue…Quand je me suis réveillée, quand j'ai repris conscience plutôt, ils étaient en train… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « … de s'amuser avec moi…Quand Ron m'a retrouvée, il était trop tard, et il a longtemps été le seul garçon à pouvoir m'approcher. Quand j'ai pu surmonter ça, j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes, humiliant les hommes et brisant les cœurs à tout va. Quand j'ai voulu me calmer, je ne pouvais plus, j'en avais besoin. Bien sur, les rapports…physiques…ont été un peu difficiles au début mais ça s'est calmé peu à peu. Et ce soir, c'est quand j'ai perdu le contrôle, que je me suis mise à trembler, et à avoir très mal. Et Adam et Emma pensent que…que c'est parce que tu comptes plus pour moi que tous les autres réunis… » termina-t-elle d'une voix gênée, des larmes plein les yeux.

Tout le long de son récit, Brennan s'était tu, ravalant sa fureur contre ces salauds. Il s'était contenté d'essuyer le visage de Jo, qui pleurait. Quand elle eut fini, il souffla doucement.

« Je te dégoutes pas ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bien sur que non » répondit-il immédiatement en embrassant ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé que tu aies du subir ça, c'est tout…Et si un jour tu recroises ces salauds, dis le moi, je leur règlerai leur compte. »

« Ah non ! » l'interrompit-elle. « Moi d'abord ! » A cette remarque, il sourit.

_Elle a vachement bien digéré le traumatisme que ça a du être…_

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Elle leva soudain les yeux, comme pour chercher trace de dégout ou de pitié dans son regard.

« Je veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

« Chhhht…J'ai aucune raison d'avoir pitié de toi…Ce que je voudrais, moi, c'est… »

Elle avait les yeux plongés dans les siens.

« C'est que tu me laisses t'aider à oublier un peu plus ces enfoirés… » conclut-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Elle répondit à son baiser, de toute son âme. Curieusement, parler de tout ça l'avait libéré. Auparavant, seul Ron était au courant, mais cela l'avait apaisé d'en parler à Brennan, son amour, son – presque - amant.

Emporté par son désir insatisfait précédemment, il se laissa aller, et passa les mains sous les haut de Jo, caressant son ventre plat, et ses seins fermes. Elle frissonnait, et cela le fit retomber sur terre ? Il retira ses mains, et s'excusa.

« Pardon… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux pas…te brusquer, ou te forcer… » Jo eut un sourire timide.

« Non, tu as dit vouloir m'aider à oublier. Je ne vois pas de meilleure revanche, moi… » finit-elle en souriant un peu plus.

« T'es sure ? »

Pour tout réponse, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser, puis tout en déposant de petits bisoux sur son visage et son cou, arriva à articuler : « Au moindre problème, tu me le dis d'accord ? »

« Hmmm… » répondit-elle, occupée à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il prit son temps. Il était attentif à sa partenaire, et cela la comblait de joie. Elle faisait plus attention à lui qu'à elle-même. Toujours au dessus d'elle, il faisait monter la températue, et la dénudait peu à peu. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, et ils soupiraient de plus en plus bruyamment.

« Ca va ? » souffla-t-il en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, sans oublier de distiller quelques caresses au passage.

« Hmmm. » Elle lui rendit sans tarder la pareille.

Quand ils furent nus l'uns contre l'autre, Brennan s'inquiéta à nouveau, mais une caresse plus … précise lui fit perdre la tête.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus, et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'extase, avant de retomber essoufflés sur les oreillers.

Brennan eut un regard interrogatif, mais le sourire lumineux de Jo le rassura.

Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa.

« J'ai un problème, Miss Johnson. »

« Ah ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que je suis désespérément, irrémédiablement, amoureux de vous. »

Elle fit la moue, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Aie ! Et bien pour tout vous avouer, j'ai moi aussi un souci Mr Mulwray. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis…

« Je t'aime, Brennan. » souffla-t-elle, avant de se nicher contre lui, rougissante.

A ces quelques mots, Brennan crut que son cœur allait éclater tellement il était heureux.

Il l'installa plus confortablement contre lui, puis remonta la couette sur eux, comme le cocon dissimulant leurs jeux d'amants heureux.


End file.
